Hate Or Love
by Nalu Gurl
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have to work together as partners for an English project. The two hate eachother. Assighnment: Skit on Manners. And what happens if Syao finds out about Sakuras dads GF beating her. Will the skit help him?
1. something like her life

Hiya. This isn't my first fanfic but I'm sure it'll be my best. I'm not going to rush thing like with my other story's...that I deleted. I improved as a writer, so I'm really going to put time into this fanfic. I hope you like it. R&R  
  
Hate or love By: Sanosuke's foxel Chapter: 1. Something like her life. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own CCS or CC. So don't sue me, yeah? The plot's mine, and some of the characters, but everything else isn't. it's all owned by CLAMP. Check out there other stories. It's really cool.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Tomoyo called out as the emerald-eyed girl came to school, sulking. "What's the matter?"  
  
"nothing." The girl answered and she smiled. And not a fake smile like you would think would come from a sulking girl. She was happy to be in school now. And with her best friend there. Tomoyo was the only one that knew about her problems at home. And she would only be the one to know. Her life resolved around school.  
  
Her friends were the only thing that kept her alive. And of course her brother and father. But Sakura's brother had left to collage and had another year to go. And she didn't think he'd be coming back to live after collage. He also had a fiancee and they were planning to get married in a little while.  
  
As for her father. He was barely ever home. He was always working late. He would always make new discoveries in his architecture life. He had made a recent discovery and that had gotten them rich. That's when his new girlfriend popped into their life. The bitch...that's what she was in Sakura's opinion. But her dad loved the women, and she didn't want to tell her dad that the bitch...or his lover was a mean, cruel women. How could she do that to him after all he did for her?  
  
"Oh...well, alright. Let's go inside! Rika and the girls are waiting!" She grabbed the girls hand and pulled her inside.  
  
"Gah!" The girl cried as she got dragged into the building. She finally caught her balance and walked with the amethyst-eyed girl. They went to Tomoyo's locker were the other girls were waiting.  
  
"Hi, Saku! Did you have a good break?" Chiharu asked, as Yamazaki, her boyfriend, slipped a hand around her waist.  
  
"It was okay. My dad was gone the whole weekend and I had to stay home with Kyoko. But I guess it was okay. My brother called."  
  
"But you had to stay home with that horrible witch? Oh, poor you." Rika said, and Sakura smiled.  
  
"It wasn't all that bad. like I said, my brother called. We talked for like 2 hours!"  
  
"I'm guessing an hour was a lecture on boys." Naoko laughed and everyone joined in.  
  
"Actually, no. We just started talking about our lives and he wanted to know how I was doing. But after two hours, Kyoko got quite mad and told me to get off. He said he'd call tonight again." The stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure that was your brother and not some kind of freak trying to get info, on you?"  
  
"I thought that at first, but, it was really him. cause I talked to his fiancee too." She said as the bell rang. "Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Who do you have?" Chiharu asked  
  
. "Mr. Staffaroni. The guy from the mainland."  
  
"I hate English. Specially with him." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Naoko laughed and then started walking. "Well, I guess we should all start getting to class, no?"  
  
"Yeah, come on." Rika said and they all left except Sakura who had to go get her stuff from her locker. She opened it up and put everything in but a pencil, paper, and an English book. She closed her locker and turned, bumping into someone.  
  
"Sorry..." She muttered and the person did the same. She noticed the voice and looked up. The amber-eyed guy looked down and she glared. "Watch where you're going next time. I'm trying to get to class." She said and started to move away.  
  
"You're the idiot that bumped into me." The guy said.  
  
"You're the idiot Syaoran Li."  
  
"Klutz."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"bitch"  
  
"Fag."  
  
"Do I look like I date guys?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm a dog?"  
  
"Actually, yeah." He said and broke into a smirk. She glared at him and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"well ,who knows. Maybe you and Eriol Hiiragizawa are having some fun with each other without anyone knowing."  
  
"What?!" He said, startled. "That's my best friend!"  
  
"Exactly. I always wondered why the two of you were SO close." she laughed and walked off. Again. She had gotten the last word in the battle between the sexes. Well, actually, more like the battle between the "S's" Since no one else was really involved. But as soon as she got out of sight she stopped laughing and put a hand on her side. "Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't bother me........." She sighed and walked to her class, already being late.  
  
When she got to the class, she walked in and everyone turned to look at her. She just walked over to her seat not caring. The teacher, Mr. Staffaroni came in and glared at her.  
  
"That is the 5th time in two weeks. Go to the principal's." He said and she glared, getting up and walking away as Syaoran walked in. "Same goes for you, Mr. Li. To the principal's office."  
  
"Thank GOD!" He shouted and everyone laughed. "I don't have to go to English! Whoo-hoo!" And he walked out. Even Sakura had to laugh.  
  
"That was a good one." She said and he looked at her  
  
. "Really? It was okay." They both laughed, then he looked at her and she stared. Both turned away from each other, walking. They went into the waiting room and sat down.  
  
"Did we just.........talk without arguing?" Sakura asked and Syaoran snorted.  
  
"No." He said, turning away. Then he glanced back. "Maybe, but don't tell anyone. Don't want to hurt my reputation or anything."  
  
"That's exactly what I'll do!" She stood up abruptly but fell back into her chair and held her side. He stared at her and she looked away.  
  
"You're so fucking weird."  
  
"Li. Watch your mouth." The secretary said and he turned away from her.  
  
'my fucking side hurts so much.........' Sakura thought. She kept her hand on her side and leaned back.  
  
& lt;  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Oh, that was just great. Me and Syaoran had to stay after school for detention. What was the worst part about it? having to follow him around with a trash bag as he picked up the trash and put it into the bag. To make things worst, my side kept hurting. Sure I had a crush on the guy, but what girl in the school didn't. There was even a "Syaoran Li" fan club of girls AND guys in the school. Though it was really bad, and we fought a lot, he ended up asking me if I was okay? Syaoran Li, my arch enemy, the irritating, mean, asshole, my crush! Asked me if I was okay. Surprising? Shouldn't be. After that he asked me if I wanted him to look at whatever was bothering me. Yes, Syaoran! Of course Syaoran, look under my shirt, Syaoran. Touch my skin, Syaoran. Then feel very worried about it. But Noooo.........I just had to screw it up and growl "No, I'm fine. Leave me alone. It's nothing!" Stupid me.........I swear......... I was walking home now and it was late.  
  
That wouldn't make Kyoko happy at all. She wouldn't even be worried. It was already six. She'd end up whacking me or something. I looked at the yellow house coming into view and noticed the car parked on the side. I smiled largely and ran to the house. I opened the door and looked around.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! I was so worried something happened to you!" Kyoko walked up to me and embraced me. She moved away and my dad walked in. I looked at her strangely and then remembered my dad was home, standing there in front of me. So, she was trying to make me look bad. uh-uh, not gonna happen.  
  
"You? As in, Kyoko, worried about me? That's a first."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked me in a sad voice but she glared at me. After all, my dad was in the back of her. "I worry about you all the time! Every single day you're late."  
  
"oh.........really?" I asked, pretending to be confused and then I saw the face of my dad. I Couldn't do this to him. "well, thanks for worrying Kyoko. But I was just at school."  
  
"What were you at school for?" Asked my dad and I looked at him.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I was late to class and I got a detention."  
  
"For three hours?" Kyoko asked and smirked at me. I sighed.  
  
"I had to go talk to my teacher and I went looking around the school for him. You know how big our school is, right? Well, I couldn't find him so I need to talk to him tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why were you late to class in the beginning?" She asked me and I wanted as to so badly glare, but my dad still had his eyes fixed on me.  
  
"I..." I couldn't tell them about me and Syaoran arguing. Parents shouldn't know you're social life. "I had to get things out of my locker and the locker wouldn't open."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell the principal that?"  
  
"I didn't want to. Besides, she wouldn't have believed me. It wouldn't be my first time being tardy with my locker dad. But I need to bath and get homework done. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you dad, night Kyoko."  
  
"What about dinner, dear?" Asked my dad and I smiled.  
  
"I'm not hungry, so laterz." "Night, sweetheart." "Night daddy." I called and walked into my room.  
  
The phone ringed and I picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kaijuu." He said and I glared.  
  
"Hi Touya." That night I talked to my brother for hours. Telling him everything except about Kyoko and Syaoran. I mean, he wouldn't possibly let both of them live, now would he? Kyoko couldn't tell me to get off the phone because my dad was real happy about me and my brother getting along. And so was I...  
  
& lt;  
  
Next day- Tuesday  
  
Sakura walked to Mr. Staff's class. She knocked on the door and went in. Syaoran was in there copying something down on a paper from yesterday and She was getting the idea that She would have to do the same.  
  
"Sit down Miss. Kinomoto and copy down what's on the board. Don't leave till I tell you." the girl sat down two seats away from Syaoran and started to copy down the work on the board. It took up 2 papers back and front...four all together. When she was done, she put her pencil down and massaged her hand. "Are you both done?" Mr. Staff asked, not looking up.  
  
"yeah." Both answered.  
  
"Yes." He said and they followed after him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you write about Sakura."  
  
"Um.........work we have to do."  
  
"What kind of work? what are you assigned to do?"  
  
"a skit........." She said, looking at the paper.  
  
"exactly. But that's not all. You need to have a poster, the skit written down. You must have the worksheets I give you done on the due date. You need to get a manner that you have been taught and make it into a skit with your partner. It has to be good English. No stuttering, no looking down. And you will have no paper to read off. You must mesmerize it. you must move around and everything. Now, as for your partner. You and Syaoran must work together."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both shouted.  
  
"That is right. Now leave." Both got up and started to leave, fuming. "Oh, and there is no time to work on this in school. You must find your own time."  
  
Man, poor Sakura and Syaoran. This chapter was just a basic talking about Sakura's life mostly. Have you ever had a crush on a guy that was like.........a major jerk, well, to you anyway? That's how it is for Sakura. But this is an S&S fanfic so...yeah. Syaoran isn't really a jerk, he's also not self- conceded. He just likes to fool around with Sakura. It'll be funny at times, sad at others, and happy at other times. So...yeah. Well, I'm thinking this story will go good. I've been in this writing mood lately and it's got me going. It's summer break, and I'll probably write it every night, but wont get it up to like four days later. I mean, I'll update fast but, you get the point, right? Oh, well. I'm just weird. Oh, by the way. Did you not like the way the manga ended? Or the episodes? Well, CLAMP came out with a new book that involves Sakura and Syaoran and all these other characters from other manga's by CLAMP. But it's based mostly on Sakura and Syaoran. I can't remember the title, but it's a cool book. Check it out one day. So see ya next chapter! Aloha,  
  
Sanosuke's foxel 


	2. Curiosity

Well, here's the second chapter. In this chapter it's kind of confusing on where  
  
Blaze takes place, but I describe him very shortly. So read on and I hope you  
  
like it.  
  
Hate or Love  
  
Chapter: 2. Curiosity  
  
By: Sanosuke's Foxel.  
  
"You're home early." Blaze said as his cousin walked in.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"and in a bad mood." Blaze laughed, running a hand through his silky  
  
brown hair. His hair went slightly below his ears, and his eyes were a ashy color.  
  
He was built, almost about the size of Syaoran, but he didn't like getting his  
  
hands dirty.  
  
He was somewhat of a pretty boy. Listened to hip-hop and R&B. He was  
  
still a kind, sweet heart to everyone, specially the girls. His attitude was nothing  
  
of his cousin's.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure you do." He said and sat down next to Syaoran. "Let's see, what  
  
can you be so pissed off about."  
  
"I have to be partners with Sakura Kinomoto, which means I need to go to  
  
Sakura's house and she needs to come here. The wench is going to come here  
  
because of a stupid project."  
  
"Hey, wench ain't really nice is it? I mean, come on, the girl's hot. I sure as  
  
hell would love to be her partner."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's you. I can't stand her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's a klutz."  
  
"That it?" Blaze asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Syaoran glared. "Never mind. You like the girl I don't. I can't talk to you  
  
about it." He said and got up, leaving to his room.  
  
Blaze smirked. "When is she coming over? I need to fix my bed."  
  
"Shut it ass hole. I doubt she'll sleep with you. The girls probably a virgin!"  
  
"I am NOT!" Someone said from outside the door. "And why would you care!?"  
  
Syaoran came walking out his room and looked at the door. "Is the door talking to us?" Blaze asked and Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Nuh-uh.........sounded like Sakura........."  
  
"Well, if you open the door you can see!" Blaze fumbled for the door knob and then opened it. Standing outside was Eriol and Sakura.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here."  
  
"Well, that's actually my fault you see, o brought her heare because I thought that maybe if she came to your house she wouldn't be so nervouse with you coming to her house. So, actually, it's a good thing, cause now me and Blaze can help you. Our class did this three weeks ago."  
  
Syaoran stared at him and then looked at Blaze. Blaze smiled. "You know bout this?"  
  
"Not till now." He said and then looked at Sakura.  
  
"why wouldn't I not be a virgin?!" She asked randomly. Syaoran almost choked. He stared at her then glared.  
  
"You're a ditz."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You'd probably fall off the bed...or something like that."  
  
She glared at him hard.  
  
"Man, Syaoran. The girls not a virgin." Eriol said and Syaoran stared.  
  
"And how would you know.........why are we even talking about this?!" He said and walked away to the kitchen.  
  
"How will I be able to work with him?!" She asked and then looked at the clock. "I need to go home before I get in trouble. So, see ya later Eriol, Blaze."  
  
"Bye." Both guys said and then she left.  
  
Syaoran came out. "How would you know if she's a virgin or not?!"  
  
"Why do you hate her?"  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"fine, I slept with her once."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why are you so surprised! Not like you'd care."  
  
"My best friend slept with my worst enemy!"  
  
"She is my friend you know."  
  
"So you slept with her?"  
  
"that's not why!"  
  
"Boys, boys, stop it." Blaze said and smirked. "I slept with her two."  
  
"Is she a fucking slut?!" Syaoran yelled. "More reasons for me to hate her."  
  
"I'm just fooling around Syaoran. Jeez, come on, how many girls have you slept with?" Blaze said, laughing at the face Syaoran made when he lied to him.  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"And why is her virginity any of yours?"  
  
He was going to say something but then stopped, sighed, and walked away.  
  
  
  
'ohh, that idiot' Sakura thought. She walked to her house steaming. She was late because of Eriol, Blaze wouldn't take his eyes off her AND Syaoran was talking about Her, as in SAKURA'S, virginity. She sighed as her house came into view. She was going to get it. She was at Eriol's until 6, then he had to drag her to Syaoran's and instead of taking his car, he made her walk which took another half hour, and then she had to walk about 20 minutes to get to her house. It was at the very least 7:45, and Kyoko would NOT be happy at all. She opened the door and saw Kyoko come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" She yelled and Sakura winced.  
  
"I was at Eriol's."  
  
"This whole time."  
  
"Yeah," She lied.  
  
Kyoko stared at her for awhile and then glared. "You know, last night, you really made me look like an ass in front of your fucking father."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think you should be punished."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, punch me? Or whack me with the belt."  
  
"How bout both." She said and Sakura stared. Was she really going to punch her?...  
  
  
  
"hello?" Sakura answered her cell phone as she walked to school in pain.  
  
"Hey Saku. It's me Tomoyo. I have an appointment to go to today, so I can't come to school."  
  
"Oh........." Sakura sighed. "I was looking forward to talking with you today."  
  
"I'm sorry Saku. But, my mom said I had to go to it."  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
"What are you going to do after school?"  
  
"Probably work on my English project."  
  
"You mean with Syaoran."  
  
"I don't know, I'll probably start working on it by myself today, I really don't feel like talking to him today."  
  
"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll catch you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, alright." She answered. "Bye Tomoyo."  
  
"Bye Sakura."  
  
Sakura hung up and looked at the sky. It was a grayish color. Describing her mood. She waited outside the building until the bell rang. She didn't really want to talk to anybody today, her body was aching. There were no bruises on her face, neck, or arms, but under her shirt and pants.........it was horrible. She should tell her dad, but.........her dad was happy with Kyoko. Anyway, she'd be moving out of there once she graduated. Hopefully.  
  
She walked into the building, hunched slightly, very slightly, as she walked to her locker. She opened to locker and pulled out some stuff, dropping it. She bent down to pick it up, feeling weak. She sighed and stood up, putting everything back inside. She didn't feel like carrying anything. She heard a locker open and turned to see Syaoran.  
  
"Like I said, you're a klutz."  
  
"Shut the hell up." She snapped harshly. He stared at her when she hit her head on the locker and stayed there for awhile.  
  
"Hey.........you okay?"  
  
"And why the hell would you care?" She asked grabbing a book and shutting the door. The tardy bell rung and she sighed.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then don't ask." She said, walking to her history over after school. We can start working on the project. I need a good grade to pass."  
  
"And I would care, why?" She asked.  
  
"Look, I don't know what's your problem. If it's about yesterday, you know, as much as I really don't like you, I know what I said wasn't right. A lot of things I say aren't right. So.........I'm sorry."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "You're sorry?"  
  
"Yeah. But don't think I'm getting along with you, because I'm sure as hell am not. Let's just work on this project and get it done with."  
  
"Fine. I'll come over today." She said and put a hand on her stomach, walking away.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi dad." Sakura managed to smile at the voice on the phone.  
  
"Hey sweet heart? What's up?"  
  
"Oh, I have a school project and I need to go to my partners house. What time will you be home?"  
  
"I'll be home at 8."  
  
"Oh, alright. Is it alright if I come home at eight?"  
  
"Well, how far does your partner live?"  
  
"Um, about 15-20 minutes away."  
  
"Will they drop you off."  
  
"Um.........sure........." She lied, like hell she'd have Syaoran drop her off. But she needed to get this project started.  
  
"Alright then honey, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright dad, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura walked to Syaoran's house, hot, tired, and in pain. She rolled up her pants to her thighs, and kept walking. She forgot about the bruises on her legs, it was just too damn hot.  
  
She knocked on the door and blaze gestured her in. She walked in and Blaze took her to the computer. "You can sit here, Syaoran's room is messy, he probably can't get to his lap top."  
  
"Oh, alright." She said and he smiled.  
  
"You want anything to drink or eat."  
  
"Oh, no thankyou Blaze. I'm good."  
  
"okay. If you want anything, just ask."  
  
"Alright." She smiled and Blaze left. how was she going to stay here to eight? He's not going to let me. She sighed and started up the computer. Syaoran came downstairs and sat next to her.  
  
"What do you plan we do?"  
  
"Am I going to come up with all the idea's?"  
  
"Hey, I get better grades then you, except MAYBE in this class, but I was just asking for your suggestions."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since it has to be on manners, we can go to all these different sights and watch skits and stuff."  
  
"Can you actually do that?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I was up on Tuesday and I was trying to find some good web sites. I ended up finding this really cool one with all these different manners. There's some plays and skits on some of them, so we could watch them."  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
"what? You think it's stupid?"  
  
"No, I'm just surprised. Just start looking wench." He said and she opened the Internet, glaring at the screen that showed the reflection of Syaoran's face.  
  
They went through about 4 of them, each between thirty minutes or an hour long. It was already 6:30 and Syaoran was sleeping on the table. Sakura sat up and turned the computer off. "Enough of that." She muttered. She stood up and grabbed her aching muscles. She sat on the couch and looked at Syaoran. "I don't want to wake him........." She looked at the sky. "If he stays asleep then I can stay here to eight with out him getting mad."  
  
She laid her head to the side of the couch. "I'll just close my eyes for a little while." She said and didn't think she'd be falling asleep.  
  
Blaze came in a few minutes later and looked from Sakura to Syaoran. He opened the light and this woke Syaoran up.  
  
"Blaze! What the hell."  
  
"Do you know we have a girl sleeping on our couch?" Syaoran looked up and Blaze smirked. "You didn't know?"  
  
"No you idiot. Sakura was working on the project with me and I fell asleep..." He got up and looked at the clock. 6:55. He walked over to the sleeping girl, getting ready to wake her up when he saw the bruises on her legs. He stared at it and then bent down, touching one. Sakura winced slightly and then slowly opened her eyes. When she saw syaoran touching her legs, she automatically got up and rolled down her pants. "W-what were you doing?"  
  
"Why are there so many bruises on your legs?"  
  
Sakura gulped. How would she get herself out of that one?  
  
Well, I hoped you liked the little bit of humor in the beginning, I couldn't keep everything so depressing. .And about Blaze. Yes, he does go to the same school, and is in the same grade. I haven't mentioned him in school hours because, well, frankly, I haven't really talked about them in school, just the basic parts. He should be in the school within the next two chapters, so, you'll get a bit more info on him and the ladies. Maybe. And what about Syaoran, will he start caring for Sakura? Will he care so much that he finds out and helps her out? Find out later. But until then, Aloha,  
Sanosuke's Foxel. 


	3. Starting the Project

Here's the third chapter of Hate Or Love. Sorry I left it at a cliffy before. Is Sakura going to tell Syaoran the truth. I mean, come on, the two still hate each other right? Oh, I wanted to thank Awai-umi for the idea! I wont take it all, just a part of it, but you don't get to know what part it is...well, unless of course you yourself ask me, cause you gave it to me! And, I wont use it to later on, maye chapter 5 or 6. I can't let the rest know! lol. As for erica6060, Blaze was just joking around, that's why he said he was joking. Remember? Oh, and as for Eriol...I guess it was just a thing when they were younger. You know, maybe it just happened...things do happen. But, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Hate or Love  
  
Chapter: 3. Starting the project.  
  
By: Sanosuke's Foxel.  
  
Syaoran stared at her in curiosity, wanting to know how someone could have so many bruises.  
  
"I...You see..." She stumbled for words. That's it! "I'm a ditz like you said, I fell."  
  
"You fell?"  
  
"Yeah, I fell."  
  
"where?"  
  
"And why is that any of your business?"  
  
"Because you can't fall and get that much bruises."  
  
"I fell down the stairs."  
  
"down the stairs?"  
  
"Yeah, the stairs." She looked at him and then grabbed her bag. "I listed some of the manners we could do, you can look at them, if you want. I need to go." She said and walked out the door.  
  
Blaze followed her. "Hey, Sakura. Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"No, that's okay." She said and walked onto the sidewalk. She kept walking until she made it by Tomoyo's house. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." Sakura said smiling, even though she knew Tomoyo couldn't see her. "Guess where I am?"  
  
"Where?" She asked and Sakura laughed.  
  
"Outside your house! Wanna come with me to the store. But I only have to eight."  
  
"Alright. I'll come." Tomoyo said and then hung up the phone. Sakura put her phone in her bag and waited for Tomoyo to come outside. When Tomoyo came outside, she hugged Sakura. "Let's go!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You have about an hour."  
  
"We're just going to Wal-mart, I need to get something. And then we can eat or something."  
  
"So no cloths shopping."  
  
"Not today, Tom. Maybe on Friday or Saturday I can sleep over."  
  
"Alright. Then we'll go cloths shopping. It'll be so much fun!" She started as they walked to Wal-mart. "Oh! Did anyone ask you to the prom yet?!"  
  
"Tom. The prom is awhile away."  
  
"Yeah, but we need to go get dresses, and make-up. And we need to get our hair done, and our nails, and we need to buy shoes, and it takes a lot of planning!"  
  
"It's not a wedding Tom." She laughed as they walked into the store. Sakura walked to the medicine shelves and went up and down the isles.  
  
"Looking for this Sakura?" Tomoyo said, handing her something.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Tomoyo." She said taking the medicine. It was a medicine, or treatment as some would call it, to make bruises go away within two days.  
  
"How bad is it Saku?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Not to bad. But Syaoran saw it and his curiosity got the better of him." They walked to the counter and waited in line.  
  
"How'd he see it?"  
  
"Well, I had my pants rolled up and I fell asleep on his couch."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to work with him today." Tomoyo said, and the cashier took the item and scanned it.  
  
"$7.83." She said and Sakura gave her ten dollars.  
  
"Wait, I got three cents." Tomoyo said and dug in her wallet, giving the lady 3 cents.  
  
"Your change is $2.70. Have a good night." The lady passed her the receipt, her change and the product.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said and then walked out. "I wasn't going to, you know, but he told me sorry."  
  
"Sorry for?"  
  
"Yesterday, him and his cousin Blaze, and Eriol were talking about my virginity right in front of me. God, that was so stupid. I got so irritated."  
  
"Syaoran was talking about your virginity?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story, but besides that...I don't know."  
  
"Oh, wanna eat at Taco Bell?" Tomoyo asked and she nodded. They ordered their meal there and ate in silence. Then Sakura piped up.  
  
"You know, Syaoran asked me if I was okay."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Remember on Monday, I had detention with him?"  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo said, taking a bite of her Chalupa.  
  
"Yeah, well. I was kind of soar that day, and he noticed. He asked me if I was okay and If I wanted him to look at what ever was bothering me."  
  
"Let me guess. You said, 'no, I'm fine."  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"How can you hate your crush."  
  
"Everyone in the school likes him, I just happen to think he's hot, but he teases me to much."  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"You think he's hot."  
  
"I think he's hot, but I don't like him. You liked him since Grade school. I mean, come on Sakura, why do you like someone who's mean to you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I can tell you one thing, he doesn't know you like him."  
  
"Duh. He thinks I hate his guts."  
  
"Technically, you do."  
  
"Technically." Sakura laughed and Tomoyo joined in. "What time is it?"  
  
"Um." Tomoyo took out her cell and then put it back. "7:40."  
  
"Alright. I got 20 minutes. You done?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tomoyo said, putting her napkin on the tray and standing up, grabbing her drink. They walked out of Taco bell and to Sakura's house.  
  
"My dad's not home yet. He should be home soon."  
  
"Oh, we can wait out here for him, I'll call for a ride."  
  
"Are you sure Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem Saku. I'll just be a minute." Tomoyo took out her phone and started to dial a number.  
  
Syaoran stared at the list Sakura had made for him. He went down them for the fourth time that day.  
  
1. Table manners  
  
2. respect  
  
3. public manners  
  
4. eating manners  
  
He sighed and read the paper over and over again. Blaze came by and took the paper causing Syaoran to glare.  
  
"Give that back, asshole."  
  
"No, thanks. Let me look at it........." Blaze studied it for awhile and sighed. "Well, you're table manners and eating manners are good. Now about public matters, you're okay with that. Um.........I say you go with either that or Respect."  
  
"Respect isn't even a manner."  
  
"It can be, like let's say, respecting women and girls are manners, but you seem not to know how to do that."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"well, you don't respect Sakura."  
  
"And? She's a ditz."  
  
"Will you please stop using that as an excuse. You want to know what I think? I think you're jealous of the girl."  
  
"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"She has a dad that's there for her, you never did. She has a brother that cares about her, you have four over-excited sisters. She lives a normal kid life, you don't. maybe if you do respect for the project, then you can learn to respect her."  
  
"I'm not jealous of her. And how do you know she has a perfect life?"  
  
"and how would you know she doesn't?"  
  
"Look, I don't care what you say, Blaze. I am not jealous of that klutz."  
  
"You can keep telling yourself that.........but you know it's true........."  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh, is Mr. Li actually jealous of our little cherry blossom? If he is, I bet I can assure him he shouldn't. Sure, maybe when she was little and all, you know, Sakura had a loving father and a brother that cared for her. She wasn't rich but she was contempt. She wasn't forced for a lot of things, like him. Anyway, her life now is like shit. Well, maybe I'll bring in Blaze at school tomorrow. I am SO sorry this chapter was short, I couldn't make it longer...well I could, but I had to cut it off there. Well, to be nice, I'll update the next chapter really soon, unless of course I get grounded. This chapter I had a little more of Sakura's and Tomoyo's friendship talking. You know, Sakura telling her all her problems and Tomoyo listening and understanding. But until then,  
  
Aloha  
  
Sanosuke's foxel. 


	4. Not getting along

Well, here is the next chapter of Hate or love. I really hope you enjoy it!

Hate or Love

Chapter 4: not getting along.

By: Sanosuke's foxel.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you hear the siring?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" Sakura asked, looking at Tomoyo.

"Um........." She looked at her cell phone and sighed. "10:30."

"You're such a good friend to stay out here with me. My dad was suppose to come home 2-in-a-half hours ago.........I wonder what's taking him so long.........you don't have to stay here all night.........maybe I should just go in."

"Hey, Saku........."

Yeah?"

"Um.........there's a police car coming to your house........."

"What?" Sakura looked up to see the police car parking outside her driveway. The man opened his door and got out, looking at them.

"Um.........Do you live here?"

"Y-yeah. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. This is the Kinomoto residence."

"Oh, yeah, I know that. Is your mom here too?"

"No, I don't have one.........but, my dad's---"

"Sakura!" Kyoko came out of the house and stared at her. "What is this? Did you do something awful? OMG, you're father would be so disappointed in you. What did you do? Steal a blind mans cane? Or---"

"Excuse me, but, I'm here on the case of Fujitaka Kinomoto." The man said. "I'm deputy Hazura, you see, there was a car accident and Mr. Kinomoto was involved in the wreck."

"OMG!!!" Sakura cried, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes watering slightly.

"Is.........he dead?" Kyoko asked and Sakura glared at her.

"Is he OKAY?!" Sakura questioned, looking at the man. "Will he be alright? Where is he? How bad was it?"

"Mr. Kinomoto is in the hospital. He'll be in there for awhile, but I'm sure he'll be alright." He smiled. "I guess I can take you two to the hospital."

"That is quite alright, Deputy Hazura, I think I can manage to drive myself and Sakura here to the hospital."

"Actually, Miss. Sugimoto, I can take Sakura to the hospital. I'm sure Sakura wants to spend the night with her father." Tomoyo said.

"She has school tomorrow, Tomoyo. I think it's best I take her."

"We can figure that out later, come on Sakura." Tomoyo smiled at the deputy and then asked. "What hospital."

"Tokyo hospital." He said and walked to his car.

The two girls got into the limousine and Kyoko got in her own car. When they got to the hospital, Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "You have your school books, so tomorrow I'll pick you up in the morning. I'll have cloths all ready for you, alright? And you're tooth brush and such. Here, take my watch. It's an alarm. Let me set it for 6:30."

"Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura said to her friend as Tomoyo set the watch.

"It's no problem, Saku. What are best friends for?"

Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo. She grabbed her school bag and took the watch.

When she got out of the car, she ran into the hospital and to the front desk. "I'm here for Fujimoto Kinomoto. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, his daughter."

"Picture ID." The lady said and Sakura took out her wallet, giving her, her State ID. The lady took it and started to write some info. down. Kyoko came in soon later and looked at the lady.

"I'm here for Fujimoto Kinomoto."

"What is your relationship to him?"

"I'm his girlfriend. We live together."

"Sorry, ma'am. One visitor at a time, and in this case, Ms. Kinomoto here is related to the man, that gives her the right." She said, and handed Sakura her ID back. "Room 1023 dear."

"Thankyou." Sakura smiled and ran to the elevator. She pressed the up button and waited. Finally, the door opened and she ran in. Pressing the button to get to the 10th floor, Sakura waited.

It felt like it took forever to get to the top, but finally the doors opened and Sakura ran out. She ran until she found the right room. When she did, she opened the door and ran to her dad's side.

"Dad........."

Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was so worried, dad. When they told me you were involved in the car accident, and I was just so worried!" She cried, resting her head on his stomach. He smiled slightly at seeing his daughter and rubbed her head.

"I'm okay Sakura. But you have school tomorrow."

"Oh, Tomoyo said she'll pick me up tomorrow." She said, looking up at him.

"Tomoyo? I thought you were working on a project with your partner."

"I was, but then I left. I decided to go talk to Tomoyo since I didn't see her all day. That's how that happened. She was with me when we found out. Do you know when you'll be out?"

"To tell you the truth, Sakura, I have no clue."

"Oh.........Do you think I can stay with Tomoyo Tomorrow night, then I'll go home?"

"why not with Kyoko?"

"I don't know.........it'd be really nice to have a friend to talk about all my problems with. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all honey. You go ahead and do that. Why don't you ask the nurse for a small bed to bring in here."

"Alright dad. So how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, I feel like I could never be better."

Sakura had to give a slight laugh. I'll be right back." She said and left. Sakura left and came in moments later with a male nurse bringing in the bed. Sakura smiled at him and gave a 'thanks.' She kissed her dad and then took off her jacket and laid in the bed.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"What do you think about Kyoko?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Do you.........like her?"

Sakura looked at the ceiling for awhile and sighed silently to herself. "Yeah, dad. I really like her. She's really nice."

"Oh, alright. You know, Sakura? You're growing up really fast. Soon you'll be in collage."

"Yep, I only have a quarter left of school. Isn't it amazing?"

"It is.........but I wish I had more time with you."

"So do I, dad. So do I."

(Changes scene)

Sakura got up to the sound of the little alarm and turned it off as to not wake her dad. She yawned and grabbed her bag, and jacket. She walked over to her dad and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later dad." She muttered and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and found Tomoyo waiting for her.

"Hi Sakura! How's your dad?"

"He's really soar. He didn't say it, but I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to worry me. "

"Well, I didn't bring you cloths. We can go back to my house and you can take a quick shower."

"Alright. Let's go. Oh and my dad said I can spend the night at your house tonight."

"Okay."

Syaoran walked into school with his cousin. He was in a black Polo shirt and a dark blue jeans. He ran his hand through his hair and walked to his locker.

"Did you pick?" Blaze asked. "How'z it?" He smiled to one of the girls passing and she giggled.

"Hi Blaze!" She said smiling and giggling as she left.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go with respect."

"And why'd you pick that?" Blaze smirked, then smiled at another girl.

"Because it's the easiest." He sighed and got the things out of his locker. "I need to go to Staff's class to ask if it's okay if we do it. So, see you after school."

"See you later, cuz." He said, and turned around. He looked and saw one of his admirers. "Hey, Jade-lynne. Why not come over here?"

"Me?" The girl asked and he nodded, smiling.

"Okay!" The girl left her friends and ran over to Blaze. He put an arm around her and showed his pearly whites.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Tomoyo? what class do we have first today?"

"Oh, Math. Why?"

"Why does there always have to be a why? I just couldn't remember and I don't really want to end up taking my Science books to Math." Sakura laughed and started to take out her math stuff from her locker.

"Oh, alright." She smiled and walked over to her locker.

"You coming over today?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I guess."

:"What do you mean?"

"Well, I need to see my dad too, you know."

"Well, we have a project we need to get done." He said. "Why do you need to see your dad when you'll see him right after. I mean, come on, you see him every day."

"No I don't you idiot. And plus, I wont see him after school today unless I go to the hospital and see him!" She slammed her locker shut and walked off.

Tomoyo looked at him. "She'll be there. And, you know, Saku's life isn't as perfect as it once was." She said, shutting her locker door and walking past him, going after Sakura.

"Yeah, right. I highly doubt it. And hospital? Is that some kind of excuse."

(changes scene)

"Why don't they ever let me sit next to you, Tomoyo? In every class I'm next to HIM! Uh....it irritates me so much! He's such a jerk!"

Tomoyo laughed slightly. "Here he comes. Prepare yourself." She smiled and walked over to her seat. The teacher started to go over the lesson on standard deviation. He gave them the page on what to do and left it at that.

"Don't copy me." Syaoran hissed at her.

"I wasn't copying."

"You were looking at my paper!"

"I wanted to see how far you got!"

"And why would that matter to you!"

"It doesn't."

"so why do you look?"

"None of your business!"

"It's my paper!" He glared and they heard the class room phone ring. No one cared about it and went on with what they were doing.

"Sakura?" Mr. Yomada looked at her and she looked up.

"Yes?"

"That was your father on the phone. He said he was going into surgery and that it was best you didn't go to the hospital today."

"Oh.........alright........."

He smiled down at her and left it at that. She sighed and continued to do her work. Syaoran glared at her.

'fine, alright. It wasn't a lame excuse. But still, she irritates me SO much, I can't even stand it. She copy's off my paper and says she doesn't. It's not my fault she gets C's on her math test. It's not my problem the girls stupid. And NO I am NOT jealous.' Syaoran thought and then looked at her.

"Mr. Staff said we can do respect."

"You picked that?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"fine."

"So are you gonna come over today?"

"Oh, Sakura. Why don't you and Syaoran come over to my place and do it. We got this new high tech computer, and you can do the Poster and stuff. And I can help you with the skit! Eriol can come over to, and I can Video tape it!"

"Um.........Tomoyo, I don't think the skit will come today, I don't even think we'll get the Poster done today." Sakura laughed, looking at her. "And as for video taping........."

Ah, come on Sakura. Do it for me? Please?"

"Fine, we'll do it at your house today, but we aren't going to get everything done today, you do know that right?"

"Wait! Why her house? This is yours and mines project. No one else's. It's either your house or mine!"

"Stupid, I'm staying at her house tonight! So it's either her house or yours!"

He looked at her and sighed, turned back down to his work and continued with it. Tomoyo giggled and sat straight up at her desk and copied some notes down.

When the bell rang Sakura went up to Mr. Yomada. "Hi, do you have my grade this quarter?"

"Well, actually you're doing really well Sakura." Mr. Yomada smiled. "You're getting a B, so don't worry. If you keep this up, you could get a "A" in this class."

"Alright. Thanks Mr.!" She laughed joyfully and walked out with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked when they got to her house.

"Yeah?"

"Can I just borrow some of your cloths? I mean, I really don't want to go home."

"Alright. What do you want?" Tomoyo said, looking in her closet.

"How about, a big t-shirt and some shorts?'

"Why that?"

Cause I want to take a nap so that when Syaoran gets here, then I can deal with him." The girls giggled and Tomoyo got what she wanted. She put it on and then laid on Tomoyo's bed, quickly falling asleep.

(changes scene)

Syaoran walked to the huge mansion, much like his own back at Hong Kong. He rang at the gate bell and a voice was heard. "Who are you?"

"Um...Syaoran Li."

"What do you want?"

"Um...I'm here to do a project with Sakura Kinomoto."

"This is not the Kinomoto residence."

"Yeah, I know, but, I'm suppose to come here because Tomoyo Daidouji said-"Giggling cut him off and he sighed.

"It's me you idiot, Tomoyo." She laughed. "Come in." The gates opened and there was a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He jumped only to see Eriol.

Eriol smirked. "Come on, let's go." He said and walked in, leaving Syaoran there. Finally Syaoran ran up to him.

"So, this is were Daidouji lives huh?"

"Call her Tomoyo, and yes. I need to talk to you before we go up there."

"About what?"

The two stopped and Eriol glared. "Try your best to be nice to Sakura, I mean, come on, the girl doesn't have everything. Her father is never home, and when he is, he's always with his girlfriend. The girlfriends a bitch and her brother doesn't live with her anymore. Her only family that she really has is Tomoyo."

"Isn't Tomoyo her friend?"

"No, Tomoyo is her cousin and friend. Now, be nice to her."

"Yeah, whatever. And why does everybody think I'm jealous?"

"I never said that, you know." he smirked and started to walk to the house.

"Yeah, well.........you were thinking it, I'm not stupid you know!" Syaoran growled and tugged at his back pack. He was wearing a big white T-shirt and an over collar shirt that wasn't buttoned, hanging open. He had a black beanie with a dragon optical brand on it. He had baggy denim pants and black skate shoes on. He hung his bag on one shoulder and ran to catch up with him. "You know, this better be worth it, cause if we came here to fool around and play with dolls, then, you know, I'm leaving, and doing this project by myself."

"What ever." Eriol smirked. The door opened and Tomoyo smiled. "come in, I need to go wake up Saku!" She smiled and the two walked in.

"She's sleeping?! Why?" Syaoran glared.

"Because she's tired, and why would you care?" She glared and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Don't mess with Tomoyo when it comes to Sakura, Syaoran." Eriol stated calmly as Sonomi walked in.

"Eriol, Honey. I haven't seen you here for weeks. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, hello Daidouji- san. I've been quite busy with school work and such, I'm actually here for a school project, well, not mine, but you get what I'm saying."

"Yes, Tomoyo has told me everything. And who might this handsome young man be?"

"This is Syaoran Li. He's the future leader of the Li clan in Hong Kong. He lives here with his cousin Blaze and Meiling, but Meiling had to go back to Hong Kong."

"Li? Are you the son of...Yelan Li?" She asked, a smiled greeted her lips.

"Yes." He said, looking at her curiously.

"OMG! Last time I saw you, you were this short." She put her hand down to her knee and smirked. "You've grown into such a fine man, Mr. Syaoran Li."

"Excuse me? How do you know me?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Me and you mother use to be best friends. Um...put it like this, Yelan, Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, and I were best friends! I've missed your mother, do you think I could have her number to call her?"

"Um......... Sure."

Well, I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't great, but it was okay. I think it'll still take awhile for Syaoran to work with Sakura, and learn to respect the poor girl, but as you've seen, Sakura and Syaoran...are not getting a long. I don't think you'll get to see Syaoran actually fall in love with her until like chapter 11 or 12, but that doesn't mean that they wont start liking each other until then. You know, kisses and such. BUT I'm not saying they will! Lol! Anyway, I'm not giving out anymore parts, so yeah. Thanx for reading.

Aloha,

Sanosukesfoxel.


	5. Will he ever change?

Here's Chapter Five. I really hope you liked it! And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Thanks for letting me know what you think!

Hate or Love.

Chapter 5: Will he ever change?

By: Sanosuke's foxel

Tomoyo walked into her room and silently walked into the closet. She pulled out some cloths and put them inside her bathroom. She inched towards Sakura and tapped her softly.

"Hey, Saku. Wake up."

"I dun wanna." She said, snuggling into the pillow more.

"You have to, plus Syaoran is here to do the project."

"HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S HERE?!" She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. The door shut and Sakura pounded on it. "Tomoyo! Let me out! Syaoran's waiting to do the project, he'll get really mad!" She cried but Tomoyo laughed.

"You wont come out until you were that outfit I put in there!"

"But why?"

"Cause I want to film you in it!"

"Tomoyo, this is no time to film and play dress up. I have a project to do!"

"don't worry, Eriol will handle him! Now put on the outfit and were it for the rest of the afternoon!'

"Fine." She heard Sakura pout and start to change.

"SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura exited and walked out of the bedroom. Tomoyo filmed her non-stop.

She had a short plaid skirt on that only went to her mid thighs, and knee high black socks. She had a net shirt on. A piece of cloth was connected to the net shirt and it was covering only her breast. There was zipper across it also. She wasn't wearing any shoes as it was a respectful custom in Japan.

She walked down the stairs and sighed.

"Wow, Sakura. You look really nice........." Sakura looked up to see.........

Syaoran was talking to Eriol about the project they were doing when Eriol smiled, looking behind Syaoran. "Wow, Sakura. You look really nice." He said.

Sakura smiled at him. "Tomoyo's idea! She made me use it. And now she's going to film me like crazy."

"So you like it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran turned around and stared.

"Love it, especially on you, Sakura."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled once again.

"And you Syaoran?"

"Uh.........I.........it's nice, just not on her." He lied, turning away.

"You're such a jerk Syaoran." Tomoyo glared.

'what the hell Syaoran? Stop thinking those bad thoughts! You hate the girl! Why should the way she dress turn you on?! Remember, you hate her! AND she's not your type! She's way to innocent! Unlike you...after all, remember why your mother made you leave to Japan? Remember what you did to that one girl? Leaving her out on that street, like she was nothing. Next thing you knew, the bus was coming.........SHUTUP!'

Syaoran thought glaring at himself. 'stop it, stop it, STOP IT!' He shook his head and sighed, turning away.

"Respect. What are we going to do first?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Let's do the poster, and then we can work on skit. How long can you stay?"

"As long as I want........."

"Alright then. We'll be able to finish the poster today, then we can get the skit going. How does that sound?"

"That's fine with me." He said and they started to work on the project. Eriol started to come up with some idea's for their skit while Sakura went on the Internet to do some research on the ways to respect different people. Tomoyo filmed everything, watching Syaoran carefully. He was watching Sakura on the Internet constantly, but he never smiled, A wonder expression turned to a glare and then that turned to him looking away, then 5 minutes later, he once again was looking.

At about 7:30, Sakura got off smiling with a bunch of notes in her hand.

"Well, on the poster, we can have a couple sections. Like, for one 'how do you respect your parents.' Then there's 'how you respect your friends' then 'your peers,' then 'those that are of higher class then you' and 'those of lower class of you,' and maybe even people you don't know, like elders and children, or people that you just so happen to pass and what not. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Syaoran said. "Wanna make a web on the poster?"

"Yeah, but we need to have pictures on it too. Can you draw?"

"somewhat, but not great."

"Alright, then you draw and I write. That sound fair?"

"good to me. Why don't we just.........work on this tomorrow."

"We're suppose to get it done today."

"We don't HAVE to and plus, I have other homework, like to study for the math quiz!"

"Hoe...I forgot about that math quiz........." she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine, but we need to work on it tomorrow, my house or your house?"

"Your house, And I don't want Eriol there." He glared at his supposedly best friend.

"and why is that? I've been helping you."

"Thank's for the idea's, and I'll use them, but this isn't your project, it's mine and hers. Alright?"

"Well I guess." He smiled and walked to the door. "Pack up, Syaoran Li, lets walk back."

"Alright. Bye Dai-Tomoyo, Sakura." He glared and walked out of the house.

Sakura sighed and started to pick up some of the materials. Tomoyo looked at her. "At lease you two agreed."

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "You know, Tomoyo, Syaoran ain't really a bad guy, I know there's just something from keeping him smiling, maybe his family. And I know my family ain't all that great, and I smile all the time, but that's just because I know I have people there for me.........I wonder if he has people there for him........."

"Sakura........"

"Yeah?"

"Never mine, nothing." She smiled sweetly and started to clean up

"Do-do you think he'll ever change? Maybe I can help him change."

"I thought he was your worst enemy, now you want to help him."

"I want to see him smile.........not a smirk, but an actual smile." She said softly, then got her bag. "I need to study for that math quiz. You mind cleaning up the rest of this stuff?"

"Sure." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend as the girl walked up the stairs into Tomoyo's room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Take out a pencil and a eraser and clear your desk." Mr. Yomada called as he walked over to his desk and grabbed some papers. "Alright, there is 25 questions on this test, some are multiple choice, some are true or false, and there is an essay. Remember to show all your work, and write neat, unlike Mr. Blaze Li over there." He smiled and everyone laughed. Blaze just shrugged his shoulders.

He passed out the papers and sat down at his desk as everyone started on the quiz.

Sakura went straight to the multiple choice. Ending at the essay.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Did you do good?" Tomoyo asked as they walked out of the class.

"Fairly well, I think I did really good on the essay and the true and false. I don't know about the rest, I think I did okay. I should at lease get a "C""

"sounds fair to me." She smiled at Sakura and they giggled, walking to their lockers. "OH! Today we get out early! YES! 1:30!!!"

"Yeah, Li needs to go to your house, but I'm glad that those bruises went away."

"Yeah, me two." She sighed and turned away, looking at nothing in particular.

"What do you have next?" Tomoyo asked, trying to light up the subject. But it didn't.

"Grrr.........I have English! With him! With Syaoran!!!!!!!"

"Oh.........Well, that's not so bad, maybe he wont bother you."

"Yeah right!" Sakura grumbled. "He does it any chance he can when there is people around, especially in school."

"But, last night........."

"We were trying to get a project done, Tomoyo, we had to be nice to each other."

The bell rang before Tomoyo could say anything and she smiled. "Time for class, I'll see you later."

"Alright." She smiled and went to her locker. To her horror, the locker wouldn't open. She tried and tried but it just wouldn't open. She sighed as she heard the tardy bell ring. 'grrr....'

She left it at that and ran to her class. The door opened and everyone stared at her, including the amber eyes. "Why are you late, Miss. Kinomoto?"

"My locker wouldn't open.........it got stuck." She said, walking in. He sighed and ushered her to her seat. Sakura sat down and Mr. Staff stood up.

"Open up your books and turn to page 337" He said and Sakura sighed, raising her hand.

"Um.........Mr. Staffaroni? Can I borrow a book?"

"You don't have a book? Why?"

"Because-"

"Never mind. You have detention tomorrow for being late and then not having your book."

"But Mr. Staff!" She cried.

"No buts, Sakura." She sighed and glared.

"What a idiot." Syaoran said, laughing at her.

"You two Mr. Li. You also have detention for making a rude comment!"

He growled as the teacher went through the lesson.

Sakura took Syaoran to her house and walked in. "Sakura! Where-"Kyoko stopped when she saw Syaoran walk in. "Who is this?!"

"He's my partner, Syaoran. We have to do our project."

"What project."

"It's just an English project, Kyoko."

"What's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?" Sakura asked, her voice raising.

Syaoran watched.

"You didn't come home last night or bother to call, you come home with some guy you call a partner, and you're yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you! And plus, Dad wouldn't mind. And dad knew that I was going to stay at Tomoyo's house last night! I asked him!"

Kyoko glared then sighed. "Your fathers surgery didn't go so well." She pretended to care. "He has to stay in there within three to seven more days. And his boss is getting angry. Once he gets out, he'll have to go back to work."

"Can we please not talk about this?!"

"Don't you care about your father!?"

"Of course I do! It's you that doesn't." she glared and told Syaoran to follow her. They walked into her room and Sakura shut the door.

"What happ-"

"don't talk about it, just drop it." she said, her voice soft.

"Alright.........who is she?"

"She's my dad's girlfriend." She turned the computer on and he put his books down on the bed. Sakura left the room and came back in shortly after with a soft computer chair for Syaoran . He sat on it, but she didn't go on the computer. "Let's do how to respect." She said, getting out a piece of paper.

"For which one."

"How about for parents."

"Alright. You need to respect them by not talking back."

"That's one." She said and wrote it down. "Then there's respecting them by doing your chores with out being told, and thanking them for everything they give you."

"Yeah." He said and she wrote them down.

After about three hours, at 6:00 they were on girls respecting boys and boys respecting girls.

"A girl needs to respect a guy by........."

"Why don't you write how you like to be respected and I write how I like to be respected?" Sakura suggested.

"Alright." He took a paper and the two began to read. When they were done, he looked at her. "So, you can take all of this, and then we can work on the poster tomorrow or something."

"Alright. Here, give it to me." She said and took the paper, stacking it up.

"Well, I better get home before Blaze gets scared."

She laughed. "Blaze scared? Really now?"

"Of course." He laughed and grabbed his bag. She walked him to the door and he said bye, as she did the same.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Syaoran got home, the first thing he did was go into his room, turn on the computer and look up how to respect a girl.........

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura sighed and turned around. She walked up the stairs and saw Kyoko at the top. 'ah, shit'

"Sakura. Why did you say that in front of that guy? Why did you make me seem like a bad person?"

"Because you are." She glared and tried to push pass her. Next thing she knew she was flying down the stairs. She groaned and tried to get up. But Kyoko beat her to it and punched her in the stomach.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt your face, after all, you do need to go to school tomorrow, and I can't have anyone knowing what I am doing to you." She smirked and hit her again in the stomach, this time, so hard it made Sakura cough out a small amount of blood. She glared at Kyoko.

"I could always tell my dad!"

"Oh, but would you do that? Would you make him unhappy?" She laughed and hit her again. Her most favorable spot to hit her was her stomach, but her legs didn't go so bad either.

I know, I know, this chapter is short too, not as short, but still short.

Poor Sakura, ne? I feel so bad making Kyoko beat her, but it's part of the story, right?

Well, Aloha.

Sanosuke'sFoxel


	6. This is certainly a surprise What is he ...

Thanks for ALL the reviews again. I feel so loved. It makes me happy to know that I make other people happy...even if my mom is making my life MISERABLE! Not that I don't love her, I'd give anything to keep her, but she just...irritates me so much. You guys no what I mean? sighs and shakes head it's hard to write when someone keeps coming in without knocking and checking on you! the never leave me alone! And sorry for the long update. I'm going to start the next chapter soon, so hopefully I can get it in on time. I hope you enjoy!

HATE OR LOVE

Chapter 6: This is certainly a surprise. What is he suggesting?

By: Sanosuke's Foxel.

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She didn't cry however. She just laid there, thinking. She was in pain, and it hurt. She didn't want to go to school, but she would not stay home with Kyoko. She would try to avoid people as much as possible, especially Tomoyo and Syaoran.

Syaoran.........she just couldn't deal with him today.........and Tomoyo, she didn't want to worry her. She'd put on a smile and try her best to walk straight with out limping and an hunched back.

She stood up and tried to stand straight, but to no avail. She sighed and slowly limped to the bathroom. It was only 5:30 and school started at 8. She looked into the bathroom and smiled. She had no bruises on her face and her eyes barely looked tired. 'well.........that's good.' However, she wiped some blood that had come out of her mouth the night before. She stripped down, not looking at her body but going into the tub.

She laid in the tub and smiled very slightly as it eased some of the pain away.

Not a really good day to have detention. She thought, going back to the thoughts of school. She hadn't gotten any of her homework done, but it wasn't much anyway. She'd just talk to that teacher about her father being in the hospital and she went to visit him. That should work.

Sakura got out 30 minutes later and wrapped a towel around her soar body. She also wrapped a towel around her hair. She went to her room and took out some cloths. She wore a loose black pants and a white long sleeve shirt that tugged to herself and a black shirt over that. It was fashionable and it hid her bruises and cuts. She put on some socks and then grabbed her most comfortable shoes. She went down stairs with her back pack and she saw Kyoko sleeping on the couch with a sponge in her hand and a bucket on the ground. The TV was on and it was on channel 2 news. She watched it only for a bit to find out about a crash that had happened this morning and the weather. Good thing her classrooms had AC, it would be up to 95 degrees.

She walked outside and put on her shoes. When she got to school ,she sighed in some what of a happy way. Tomoyo called her and said she would be late to school. After school she would have piano practice and during lunch she would have to go to a meeting. Sakura didn't have any of Tomoyo's classes that day, and Sakura could avoid her during recess. She wouldn't have Tomoyo worried.

The school day was okay, people kept asking her if she was okay and she just waved them off saying she was just tired. Soon enough the end of the day came and Sakura went to Mr. Staff's class. She saw that Syaoran was already there with some package bags.

He looked at her with the usual glare. "an hour today." He said shortly. She nodded without saying anything and pulled the bag gently from his hand. Her actions were weird to him and he stared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, trying to smile. She was still limping slightly, and her back was just about 3 or 4 inches hunched but she didn't bother with it.

"Hey, Sakura?"

She turned to look at him and she cried out very softly as she felt pain run up her back. "Hmm?"

"It's like 95 degree's outside and you're in black and long sleeves. Do.........you just want me to do it?"

"No, it's alright." She said, and that answer startled him. She kept walking again.

'what? No wise remark? No 'alright, that's great? What are you trying to do?! Hit on me?!?!'' Syaoran thought as he watched her.

A half hour went and the bag was half way full. Sakura stopped and Syaoran looked at her.

"what?"

"It's.........um.........heavy." She said softly.

"Heavy? It's only halfway full with leafs and a couple of plastic plates."

"I know," She said, once again softly. "But I don't really have my strength today."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Hey, Syaoran?" She asked when he grabbed the bag from her.

"Yeah?"

"You seem nicer...I mean, you're not giving mean remarks to me."

He nodded and just kept walking. "I guess that respect project is getting to me." He half lied. True, it was, but he had gone home and found every possible reason and way to respect a girl.

"thank you." She said and smiled. They kept walking for another 20 minutes and Sakura started to slow down.. It was as hot as it could get. She was sweating real bad and she was in pain. She slowed down even more and Syaoran stopped.

"Hey, Sakura? You okay?" He asked her and she smiled sweetly. He put the bag down and walked towards her.

"I'm fine........" She said, softly. As he came closer, he started to blur. She tried to clear her mind but it didn't happen and she came to a complete stop. The pain was so much she just couldn't handle it anymore. Her legs gave out and she fell. Instead of falling onto something hard like the ground, she fell into something warm and strong. Syaoran had caught her. He kneeled down and looked at her.

"Sakura?" He asked her. He checked and saw she still had a pulse. He pulled off the over shirt, and rolled up her sleeves as best as he could. He spotted about two bruises on her arm but didn't think much about it. He slung the shirt over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style, trying to keep calm.

He walked to his car, hesitant for awhile. 'Syaoran!?' a voice said in his head. 'I don't think she gets along with that girlfriend of her fathers, and her fathers not home...Maybe I can call Eriol and tell Tomoyo to come over.........'

He put her in the back of the car and sped off towards his apartment. Every moment he got, he looked in the mirror to check if she was doing okay. He had the AC on the coldest it could get. He parked outside and carried the limp girl up. He caught the fact that she was light-weighted.

Blaze wasn't home, that was a good thing. He put her on the couch and went to get a wet rag while on the phone.

"Eriol?"

"Yes?"

"Can you have Tomoyo come to my house?"

"Why?"

"Just ask her to come, give her my directions."

"Alright."

"And Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't come over."

"Al.........right." He said, somewhat hesitant.

He waited for more then a half hour for Tomoyo to come. He was rubbing her head with the cold wet cloth, he rubbed her neck and her arms. Somehow, he found his hand moving towards her cheek and he caressed it. He was looking down at her, and started to lean closer and closer to her lips until----------------------

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK (corny, I know, but how else was I to put it?)

Syaoran jumped at the sound of someone at the door. What the hell was he thinking?! He got up, leaving the wet rag on her head and opened the door. "What do YOU want?!" She asked, glaring. "Why did you want me to come to your house?!"

"Because something happened to Sakura, I think the heat got to her, and I couldn't take her cloths off to change it into something cooler because she's a girl and if I did that I'd have no respect!"

"Something happened to Sakura?!" She asked, opening the door all the way. She spotted Sakura and ran to her side. "oh.........you poor thing." She turned to Syaoran. "Why'd you bring her here?"

"I don't think her dad's girlfriend would have done anything........." He said. "they don't seem to get along."

"Oh.........do you have a big shirt that I can put on her?"

"Y-yeah. Let me go get it." He said and ran up the stairs to his room. He went into his closet and grabbed a large green shirt. He ran back down and gave it to Tomoyo, then left so she could change Sakura.

Tomoyo pulled off Sakura's shirt and pants and stared at the bruises. "Saku.........you didn't tell me it was this bad." she muttered, putting the shirt over her head and pulling it down. It reached to her knees and Tomoyo folded her cloths. Good thing there wasn't that much bruises on her legs. She could just say that she got them from the last time, 'when she fell down the stairs,' and they were just starting to fade away.

Syaoran came back out with another rag and Tomoyo took it to wipe her head. Syaoran stared at Sakura for awhile and all was silent.

"Why are you always mean to her?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know........." He looked back at Sakura. "I.........I think I was jealous.........but now, now I'm going to be nicer. I wont tease her as much."

Tomoyo stared. "Why? Just because of this incident?"

"No! Because I need to learn to respect girls and she's the best girl to start with!" He said, looking at her.

"Oh........." She looked back at Sakura.

Sakura stirred and looked at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo? What happened."

"I'm not to sure. You should ask Syaoran." She said and Syaoran looked at her. She turned to look at him and winced. He moved his chair and sat next to Tomoyo.

"What happened?"

"We were doing detention and then you just passed out. I think it was from the heat." He said and Sakura stared.

"Who changed me?"

"I did." Tomoyo said, looking at her. She smiled. "Are you feeling better."

"I feel absolutely wonderful." She smiled at her. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I'll call your dad and say you'll be sleeping at my house."

"Don't bother him, he's still at the hospital and don't bother your mom.........I'll just go home." She said and Tomoyo sighed.

"You can stay here." Both turned to look at Syaoran. "I mean, if you're not feeling well, and you fainted. If you don't want to go home then just stay here. I can let you sleep on my bed, and I can sleep on the couch."

"But-"

"It's really alright."

'What?! Syaoran letting me stay at his place? Is this a miracle? I mean, come on, we hate each other! What happened to him? He's been so strange.' She stared at him. "Are you sure I'm not going to bother you?"

"I'm sure. Make this a start of........." He was hesitant for awhile. How was this happening, and all so fast. To fast. Somehow he started to think about how he and her could get along. Could they? "..........Friendship.........."

:"Friendship?" she tried to laugh, but it hurt. "You hate me Syaoran."

"Hey! I use to hate you, well, actually there were just a lot of reasons and Blaze helped me figure out some of them.........will you just take in on the offer?"

'why doesn't he ask why don't I just go home with Kyoko?' she sighed.

"Alright. Tomoyo, can you get me some cloths. By the way, speaking of cloths? Who's is this? The smell is comforting."

Tomoyo giggled and Syaoran smirked. "It's Li-kuns!" she laughed and Sakura blushed.

"Oh! Well in that case, it stinks like a wet dog!"

"HEY!" Syaoran grumbled and got up.

"It does!" She said, starting to laugh, forgetting about her pain somehow.

He smirked at her.

"Alright then! I'll go get you some cloths." Tomoyo said then when Syaoran left, Tomoyo looked at her. "You were beat up pretty bad, Sakura. I'll get the treatment thing, and I'll tell Kyoko that you're staying at my house for a week or so, she can't refuse, and...well, I guess that's about it. any School books?"

"No, but, my wallet is in my top drawer, do you think you could get it? There's a lot of money from Touya in there."

"Alright, no prob. I'll be back soon. Bye Sakura."

"Bye." And with that Tomoyo left.

SO, how'd you like it. I know, I know, it seems like it's starting to move pretty fast, to fast. But don't worry, everthing will turn out good. As for Fujitaka, he'll be out of the hospital soon, or will he? Will something happen that Sakura will need a little comforting? Maybe. But I'm not promising you anything! Lol.

Anywho, don't go lolo(crazy) in your reviews okay? Well, maybe a little but don't tell me to make it longer, like one person did. I like the length of my chapters and I'll try to update sooner, it takes time. I have a life you know, I'm not going to sit on my computer and do this all day long. One my eyes would get tired and two, my best friend/sister is moving away to the mainland which is to Tennessee and I wont see her for four years un less I get some kind of job and her mom lets her visit me for the summer. I got four months to spend with her and I'm not going to let the fanfic get in the way of that. So please don't ask me to make the chapters longer, I'm not having a good school year. But I really do love all the reviews I get. Thanks and lotsa Aloha.

As my family says it "You should be proud to be a Lenchanko, our blood line is strong, be very proud" AND I AM!

Aloha Nui Loa,

Sanosuke's Foxel.


	7. Is her life perfect now?

Hiya everyone, this chapter is not that long, but it's very emotional. I just got finished watching Wolf rain and I cried my eyes out, so I'm really into emotional things right now. Drama in a way.

Syaoran is confessing something to Blaze. What is it? And Sakura is going to go through a big tragedy. Now what could that be?

I hope you enjoy and thanks for the plentiful reviews!

HATE OR LOVE

Chapter 7: Is her life perfect now?

By: Sanosuke's Foxel

Syaoran was in the kitchen making dinner when Blaze cam in. Tomoyo had already brought Sakura's things over and she was currently in the shower. Blaze walked into the kitchen. "Food smells good."

Syaoran didn't say a thankyou, or anything for that matter. His thoughts were running along Sakura. "You know, Blaze. You were right." He said, turning off the fore and standing there for awhile.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked, being careful not to start up Syaoran's temper. Syaoran wanted to talk, and he never wanted to talk. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

Syaoran turned to him, his eyes to the floor though. "I was jealous of her, Blaze." He walked over and opened a cabinet door, taking out three bowls and setting it down on the counter. "I was so mad that she had such a perfect life. My life as a kid was horrible. You know that. My father died when I was three, I was neglected by my mother, my sisters hated me, they hit me whenever the chance came. They said I reminded them to much of our father, that I brought horrible memories to them. They told me that I killed him. Blaze, how could I have killed him? I don't remember him at all. What di I do to make them think I killed him? I started to starve myself living there. Cutting myself. You know all this. And you were right. I was so jealous of her. But...I'm confused now. I was jealous of her, and not Daidouji. Or Eriol. Or even Yamazaki, Chiharu Naoko or Rika for that matter. It was only her. And I'm starting to ask myself, why?"

Blaze looked over at him, sighing slightly. He didn't have the slightest clue why it was only her. He could come up with idea's, but how could he possibly say them, when they're probably not true.

Syaoran sighed again, getting the forks out. "I want to figure this out, so I'm begging of you, don't help me on this one.. You helped enough." He seemed hesitant for awhile. Then he smiled to Blaze. "Thank you........."

Blaze nodded and helped him set the table.

"Oh, by the way, your mom called today. She wants you to call her back. I have a feeling she wants you back in Hong Kong." Syaoran said.

"Wait. What? Why?"

"It's a gut feeling, Blaze." Syaoran looked over to him and then turned away as Sakura walked in.

"Sakura?!" Blaze asked, looking at her in shock.

"Hello, Blaze. I hope you don't mind me staying here for awhile. You know, until my dad gets out of the hospital."

"Oh no, I don't mind." He said, looking over at Syaoran who was to 'busy' setting the table. Blaze turned back to Sakura and looked down at her. Not as if checking her out, but she out of the fact of 'taking in your surroundings.' "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How'd you get those bruises?" He asked, looking down at her legs. Syaoran looked up and then at her bruises.

"Oh, eh-heh. I fell down the stairs a couple of days ago, bruises haven't healed yet." She smiled nervously.

"Mmm, there's this thing, it's like some kind of treatment. To make brses heal faster."

"Yeah, I know about it. I used it immediately." She said then stopped, looking at them.

"Then your bruises would be gone already, if we're talking about the same treatment as you." Syaoran said, looking confused.

"What I meant was as soon as I could get it, I got it yesterday. I didn't know about it till then." She lied, laughing slightly.

"Oh."

"Hey, Syaoran. She can have the guest room." Blaze said.

"What? No way. That thing is a fricken mess. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"I cleaned it last night." Blaze replied, looking at him. "It's actually quite nice."

Syaoran smiled slightly. Blaze and Sakura stopped dead in their tracks. Syaoran smile?

"Yo, Syaoran?" Blaze asked.

"What?" He stopped smiling. "Thank you." He muttered and turned away. Blaze sighed. He's been acting strange.

Sakura sat in the bed that night quietly. She was in her pajama's; a soft pink tank top and white soft pajama pants. It was cold anyway. She looked over to her bag when her phone rang and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Someone asked.

"Yes, this is her?"

"This is Doctor Lee."

Syaoran heard a knock on the door and looked up. He got up and opened it, seeing a teary eyed Sakura at the door. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I need you to take me to the hospital." She said.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Please, just take me." She asked again. He nodded and got his coat. He hadn't taken a shower so he was in the same cloths as all day. He saw what she was wearing and got another jacket of his. He walked out turning off the light. He walked with her downstairs and saw Blaze watching TV.

"Yo, Blaze. I'll be back." He said, and Blaze nodded. Sakura and he walked outside and into Syaoran's green dodge ram.

As he drove off, he gave a questioning look to Sakura.

"My father was suppose to come home from the hospital tomorrow." She stopped for awhile. Then she started again. "He was shot 10 hours ago in the hospital. They didn't call me because he was in surgery. They got the bullet out."

"That's good."

"It's not." She said. "He lost to much blood. The doctors.........they're giving him two more hours, maybe less." She started to cry silently. Syaoran stopped the car and put it in park in the parking lot of the Hospital. He somehow found the courage to put his arms around Sakura.

"Sakura, you need to remember, you still got Tomoyo, and Kyoko. They'll be there for you." He said softly. She stopped crying and he let her go.

'Kyoko my ass.' She thought to herself. They got out of the car and started to head to the entrance.

"I'm here for Fujitaka Kinomoto." Sakura said softly.

"Excuse me ma'am? Who are you looking for?" The women asked her, straiing to hear.

"She's looking for her father, Kinomoto, Fujitaka. He was shot today in the hospital, she would like to speak to him." Syaoran answered for her.

The women nodded, knowing the room already. "He is in room 1023." She said to the girl and she nodded. Syaoran walked with her to the elevator door and the walked in,. Syaoran pressed the 10th floor button and waited silently until it opened. They walked out and to the room. When they got there, Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"Thanks Syaoran, but you can go home already." She told him.

"That's okay. I'll wait for you." He said, and sat in a chair outside the door.

She nodded and walked into the room.

Seeing her father there, as pale as a ghost made her eyes start to tear up. He had a whole bunch of wires hooked up to him and his breathing was horse. She ran to him, but didn't hug him. To scared that she'd kill him with the softest touch.

"Sakura.........."He whispered her name in a raspy voice.

"Papa." She said his name in the tongue of her child years. "Papa, who did this to you?"

"Sakura, give me a hug." He said, reaching out an arm.

"If I touch you, you might leave me, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, Sakura, come here and hug me. It wont harm me. I'm in no pain right now." He gave her a smiled and she gently hugged him.

"Papa, why are you going to leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you for good, Honey. I'm always with you, and we'll meet each other again. Me, you, mom and Touya. Plus, I'm going to a better place now, to live with your mother. I'm so happy."

"Papa, what about Kyoko?" She cried.

"I only got together with her so that you would have a mother since I'm always away."

"Papa! No, you can't leave me. She's a horrible women!" She cried, hugging her father slightly more tight.

"I know, Honey. I know. She told me everything before she shot me."

"W-what? S-she shot you? She wants to kill you?!" She cried, more tears falling.

"Sakura. I made a will. You need to find it, it's in your room, in the last drawer in your closet. You need to find it, there, it has who you will stay with now that I am going."

"I'm going to miss you so much Papa! And Touya will too! We'll miss you so much. I love you Papa. I love you."

She kept crying his name as his hug on her weakened and weakened. "Sakura."

"yes, Papa?" She asked. "Daddy?"

"Sakura, I love you. remember that, okay?"

"Papa?" She asked. His eyes closed, and his smile remained. His hand slipped away from around her.

"PAPA! No! Daddy! Please! Don't leave me!" She cried harder, trying to shake him to bring him back to life. "DADDY! Daddy.........I love you!" She hugged him tightly around his chest. The sound of the heart monitor going to a consistent beep.

The doctors came in and watched as the young girl cried her eyes out. Syaoran watched from the doorway. His eyes saddened. This girl......she lost her mother and father.

Was her life so perfect now?

About an hour later, Sakura walked out of the room, her eyes red and her body shaking from being cold. Syaoran got up and put the jacket over her. "You okay?" He asked, knowing she wasn't.

"I'm fine." She said softly. Syaoran nodded, knowing this wasn't true, but let it go.

They walked together through the parking lot. Only a few remaining cars left. Syaoran opened the door for her as she got in and followed after her onto the driver side. He started up the car and put the heater on.

Going home was silent. Sakura had so many things going through her mind.

'how will I tell Touya? What about Tomoyo? And Kyoko? Kyoko.........She killed him, father said that I didn't need to go back to her, but I need to go to my room, I need to get those papers. In order for me to find out who my new family is. I wonder...will they be like Kyoko, or like my real parents?' She sighed as more tears fell and the car stopped.

They both got out and Syaoran unlocked the door, letting her go in and then locking it once more. He took off his shoes as she did the same. She walked silently to her room as he went to his room and started up a hot shower.

It was relieving. He looked at the clock. 11:30 at night. He sighed.

Getting out, he put on a pair of boxers and a wife beater. (that's an undershirt for guys if you don't know, I'm not sure about the mainland, but I know in Hawaii, that's what we call them) He opened the bathroom door and stopped when he saw Sakura sitting at the edge of his bed, looking towards the ground.

"Hey, Sakura?" He asked, and she looked at him. She got up and walked over to him.

"Syaoran. I don't know what to do. I don't have anyone. My brother is all the way in another country. And I need to get the courage to tell him that dad is.........is gone..." Tears started to fall again. "I don't know what to do! I watched as he slipped away Syaoran. He took his last breath in front of me. I got to see the last time he spoke, or opened his eyes, or shut them. he told me he loved me, that he would always be with me and that we would meet again. But Syaoran, I'm so scared right now! I don't know where to go, what to do! I'm so scared!" She cried and wrapped herself in Syaoran's arms.

It shocked him, but he didn't show it. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and soothed her with calming words, like 'everything's going to be alright.' 'I'm your friend, I'll be here for you' 'tell me anything, I'll listen' and 'you always have me, Tomoyo, and Eriol'

They ended on the bed, she was laying on his shoulder, him in a sit up right position, and he just leaning. He had an arm around her shoulder and was gently caressing it. He heard soft breathing coming from her and looked down, noticing she was asleep. He carefully laid her down in his bed and put the covers on her. Looking down, he kissed her on the forehead. "G'night Sakura-chan. Every thing will be alright. You just watch and see." He told her as he left the room, closed the light, the door and then walked to the guest room. Laying on the bed, he fell asleep with a fading image of Sakura.

Well, that's all for this chapter. I know, it's really sad, I had a hard time writing it. and, yes, it was very mean of me to make Fujitaka die, but it's part of the story. Kyoko is truly a bitch. And a dumb one at that. Killing him? She wont even get anything out of it, ne? I mean, she wasn't married to him. but even if she was, Sakura would get everything and it would still be horrible to do something like that.

Please, no flames. I know how sad it is!

The next chapter will be coming soon, I can't wait to work on it! Syaoran is starting to fall, have you noticed? And as for Sakura, besides the little crush she has, she doesn't really know what's going.

I'll tell you this much, within two-three chapters, we'll have one love bird who know exactly how they feel for a person, and one very confused person and their feelings.

And I haven't forgotten about the skit. So don't worry about that.

Anways much love and aloha.

Lotsa love!

Aloha,

This chapter is all Pau! (this chapter is all done),

Sanosuke's Foxel!


	8. Tell me what's going on & what am i feel...

Hello people! I thank you for all your reviews. And I understand how sad it is for Sakura to lose her father. Can you guess who she's supposed to live with? There's a twist with it all. And Touya's coming into the picture, with his wife and unborn child. Well, that's not for awhile, but it'll be soon, believe me

I need to clean something up. I think I said that there will only be like 15 chapters. Well, I scrapped that plan. Syaoran wasn't suppose to tell Sakura he loved her until the ending of the last chapter. But I felt that was kind of boring. You know, I wanted to right a couple story, not an obsession story. So, things will start up soon, and that last idea was scrapped.

AND PLEASE STOP TELLING ME TO GO FASTER! I know what it feels like to wait, there's a really good story that I really enjoy on but it just so happens that she doesn't update for a month or so, sometimes longer, and she had like four stories and it was just getting to the good part when they deleted it, now, please, I do have a life. I'll get them up, and the pace is good, I like the fact that you like this story so much that you actually start yelling at me, "Right some more and FASTER!" but I try my best! Thanks for the reviews though!

Thanks for reading.

HATE OR LOVE

Chapter 8: Tell me what's going on! & what am I feeling?

By: SANOSUKE'SFOXEL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_((DREAM))_

_Sakura walked in a dark place. It was eerie and scary. She sighed, hoping to god that there would be no ghost. Suddenly, everything was changing around her. _

_The dark, eerie forest she was in turned beautiful, the trees tall and green and trunks so big and brown. The night sky, or dark sky, whatever it was, turned into the happiest shade of blue, without a single cloud in the sky. Under her, the hard cement under her feet that she once felt, suddenly disappeared and was replaced with soft grass, that went in between her toes. _

_She felt the wind soft against her face. _

"_Sakura." Someone called her name and she turned around. Running to where she heard it. Then she stopped, seeing her father, with a women. And not any women, her mother. _

_Here was her mother standing in front of her, smiling brightly. Sakura felt tears of happiness trickle down her face. "Mom.........dad!" She laughed and ran towards them, hugging them ever so tightly. _

"_Sakura, dear. "Her mother said and Sakura pulled away to get a look at her mother. "I have a request to make." _

"_yes, mother?" She asked, looking at her. _

"_Me and your father made a will, that if both of us died, then you would go and move with someone dear and close to us. But I saw that you are staying at a friends house. A boy, I may add. One that had, hmm, let's say it this way, you haven't always got along with, but had a certain crush on. I've been watching you." _

_Sakura smiled. "He's changing." She spoke softly. _

"_I've noticed that too. But, I want to ask you a favor, Sakura."_

"_Yeah, mommy?" _

_She smiled. "You need to tell him. Tell him why you have all these bruises. Tell him what that horrible women is doing to you. And, if I might be right." She looked to her husband, then back to Sakura. "He is a very dear person to whom you should live with." She smiled and Sakura looked confused. _

"_What does that mean?" She asked._

"_You'll find out, Sakura. But until then, take him with you to get your stuff. He will protect you." She smiled and they started to fade._

"_Wait! Mom! Dad! Please come back!" _

"_Honey, we love you so much and we'll always be with you, don't forget that." _

(End dream))

Sakura woke up with a slight start.

"They want me to tell him." She said softly to herself.

"who wants you to tell who about what?"

Sakura looked over to the side and found Syaoran, in his walk-in closet, staring at her with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

'Uh..........nothing. It was just a dream." She laughed nervously and rubbed her head.

"Oh........." He looked in his closet and then turned back to her. "So.........how you holding up?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm doing okay. I'm sure my dad and mom are watching over me right now, no in fact, I know." She smiled and he nodded weirdly.

They were silent for awhile and Syaoran broke the silence, coming out of his closet. "Do..........you know who you're going to live with? Is it Kyoko?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not sure who it is. My dad said, you know, before he left, that there was a will. I need to go get it. You think you can take me to my house. And if I can stay here for awhile."

He seemed to think about it for awhile. 'friends...right?' "Yeah, sure. But, why wont you stay with her? I mean, Kyoko."

Sakura looked away. "It's hard to explain.........I don't really want to talk about it now."

"Okay........." He trailed off and they walked outside to the car.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to her house and then he stopped. "Want me to come in?"

"Oh, um, no. That's okay. Just wait here, alright?"

"Of course." He answered and she left. She went into the house very quietly and walked up the stairs. She walked into her room and noticed that Kyoko was laying on her bed, sleeping. 'I have to be very quiet.' She thought to herself.

She was glad that the closet was open She walked into there and went to the last drawer, and noticed things she never saw before. She grabbed the whole box that was in there and made sure the will was in the box.

She got up and turned around. "What are you doing?!" Kyoko screamed, hitting her across the face. Sakura stared, and then started to run out of her room and down the stairs, the box in her hand. She opened the door and saw Syaoran standing at the side of the car, his hands crossed. He noticed her as she ran and stood up straight. She fell against him and he stared. She took in small breaths and his hands went to her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and she stared. He could see some kind of fear.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here." She said and he nodded, noticing that Kyoko had come out.

"Get back here, you little whore!" She yelled. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and let her get in. He shut it and went to his side of the truck. Then, he drove off.

"What was that about?" He asked on the way back to the house.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm your friend, ain't I?" He asked. "Why wont you tell me?"

He stopped at the apartment and looked at her. She took off her seat belt.

"Because I can't tell anybody! Only two people know, and one is already gone!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, Okay? I thought maybe that if I was nicer to you, you could trust me! But I guess not!"

"It's not that, Syaoran! You just can't know. I need to figure things out. And I don't know how long that will take."

"I'm going to go somewhere. Blaze is on his date. The door is unlocked." She shut the door and he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eriol watched as Tomoyo walked into the café and sat next to him. She looked over to Syaoran ,who was looking down at the table, stirring the Cappuccino he had.

"So what's up that I need to come here to a guys meeting?" She asked.

Syaoran looked at them. "Sakura's dad.........he died last night." He told them and they gasped. "He was shot."

"That's horrible!" She said, looking at him .

"Her father and mother had a will, we got it today, she's probably going through it right now."

"Thank God she's not going to stay with the witch!" Tomoyo growled.

Syaoran looked at her intensely. "Tell me, what's the problem with Kyoko? She won't tell me! I want to know! I'm her friend, right? Even if it hasn't been long! I noticed I've cared for her a lot more then I use to! Why can't she tell me!? " He yelled and she sighed.

"I don't know." Eriol answered.

"I do. But I can't tell you. She'll come around, believe me Syaoran. She'll tell you eventually. I know she will. She has a lot of hope in you." Tomoyo said softly, remembering how much hope Sakura had as to the fact that Syaoran would change. And look; she was right. So right. Sakura would find a good time to tell Syaoran what was happening.

They were silent for awhile. Blaze walked in and Sat down. "Hey, people. Fancy seeing you three here."

"What are you doing here, blaze. I thought you were on a date." Syaoran said.

"Oh, we just went to get some lunch. Then I took her home."

"Oh." They went silent again. Then he looked up, "I want to know what I'm feeling for Sakura."

"What?!" All three asked, looking at him.

He was silent for awhile. Thinking on how to explain this. He knew that he loved her as a friend, a person. That had came fast, even if he had 'hated' her before. He chose his words carefully.

"Why was I not jealous of You Tomoyo, or you Eriol? Why was I only jealous of Sakura? What made me bond with her, not in an exactly good way,. But still? She always caught my eye, I never failed to notice her. But yet, I always thought it was because I hated her. But I realized I didn't. I'm worried for her. And I have a feeling I know what is up with Kyoko. Though, I wont say, since Eriol and Blaze are here. But I want to know. What do I feel for her? Please help me." He asked. They were all silent. "I know that I.........well, I'm not the type to open up, but I know I have a crush on her." A slight gasp was heard from Tomoyo. "But, I want to know if that's all it is."

Again, they were silent. But Syaoran didn't know what else to say, so he stayed silent.

"Syaoran........." Tomoyo spoke softly. "Sakura, well, she has always had a small crush on you." She said, making Syaoran look up.

"Wait, really?" He asked and Tomoyo nodded.

"It's true." Eriol said.

Again, Syaoran was silent. Then he looked up. "Hey, Eriol, did you really sleep with Sakura?" He asked out of the blue.

"Why? Jealous?"

"No, well, I don't think so. I'm tired of being jealous, but, did you?"

"No, he did not. Who even said that?" Tomoyo asked, putting an arm around Eriol.

"He did."

"you did?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol.

"Well, he was saying things that weren't true, and I wanted t prove him to be wrong, cause he was always right. And I guess Sakura went along to. But, I mean, it's not that we _should _be talking about this, but is she still a virgin Tomoyo?"

"Uh.........from what I know yes."

Syaoran looked down.

"Heck, from what I know, she hasn't been kissed!" Tomoyo told them. "Anyhow, Syaoran. Sakura, she just, needs some help. I mean, she's going through a lot. Why don't you take her on a date. Wait till after the funeral to ask her. Just causally bring up the subject of going out sometime. Make it kind of like a joke, but be serious, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said, and looked back down. "Thanks you three"

"Why you thanking me? I didn't do anything." Blake asked.

Syaoran just smiled at his cousin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opened the box, and took out the will first. She opened it and looked at her savings. Her eyes widened at the amount. Try a couple thousands or more. Plus there were her collage savings. She smiled. Her daddy sure did work hard. And she still had the 500 from Touya. Which reminded her, she had to call him and deliver the bad news.

She looked further to see her new family. She looked in the phone book for the families number when she saw it. Picking up the phone and dialing the number she waited calmly.

"Hello. Li Yelan speaking."

"Mrs. Li? This is Sakura Kinomoto. Daughter Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how'd you like it? I hope you guys did. It took me awhile to get it up, but I'm having a good time. The only problem here, is that I need to sneak on the computer. Cause I got grounded for two weeks for skipping class. I mean, come on, one class right? Oh well, our security guards are mean. Every time I got past the two securities, the one that busted me and the one that made me serve detention, my friend points, laughing "Look, your friends!" Did I mention the two securities are like best buddies?

So, I'm grounded for two weeks, but actually grounded just means no computer and no allowance. That's okay, my mom still gives me money when she has. It's not like we're rich, it's only 5 dollars at a time and I don't ask often. I'm actually a good kid, I just seem to get bad when I feel like it. Thank God I got good grades, or I would be in more deep shit.

Anyway, sorry for my rambling. Thanks for the reviews. I'll update soon. Please review!

ALOHA,

SANOSUKE'SANGEL


	9. A date?

Hello there! Thankyou for all the reviews! It was so great, they keep getting better and better, and it inspires me!

I have a simple request. I've been working on this story and there is three chapters done already. I would like it very much if you were to read it and see if it's good, then I will post the second chapter, and the third. Then so on and so forth. I, personally, like it. Let me give you a summary:

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li have been long time best friends. three nights before going to move to Hong Kong, Sakura gets drunk because some one put alcohol in her drink. Syaoran and Sakura get in bed together(Though I don't write the lemon, there is none) and Sakura gets pregnant. Not only that, but her ex is after her, willing to do anything to kill her!

Please read it, I posted the first chapter! Also, someone wanted to know more about me, so I did write some stuff on my bio. Just ask for anything else and Mahalo(thank you) for reading!

Hate or Love

chapter 9: A date?

By: Sanosuke'sfoxel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, why hello. The last time I remember seeing you was when you were just three years old!" Yelan said warmly.

Sakura smiled. "So you met me, and you knew my parents."

"Of course! Me and Nadeshiko were best friends!" Yelan laughed at the memories her and Sakura's mother had spent together. "How is your father doing?" She asked, already knowing of Nadeshiko's death.

"Well, my father, he passed away last night."

"Oh My!" Yelan said, covering her mouth.

Sakura sighed. "But I know they're watching me right now and forever."

"I'm so sorry dear." She said, and Sakura gave a warm smile even though she knew that Yelan Li could not see her.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"If I may ask, how did it happen?"

"Well, he was in a car accident, and he was suppose to come home, and then he was shot at the hospital.........no one knows who did it." 'except me'.

"Oh."

"Anyhow, my father and mother left a will stating who I should live with. They said it'd be best to stay with you and your family. That's what it says."

"Really? It'd be a great honor!" Yelan answered, a smile being placed gracefully upon her lips.

"Really? That's so wonderful."

"Yes it is."

"Oh, yes. By the way, the funeral is in four days" Sakura told her.

"Alright I will be there." She answered. "Is it alright if I bring my children?"

"yes, it will be fine. Bring whoever you want." She said.

"Well then. I guess I'll see you in on Tuesday."

"Yes. I look forward to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaze walked to Syaoran's truck. It was sunny and hot. Actually to hot. "Hey, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at Blaze.

"I'm not finishing High school here. I'm going back to Hong Kong."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My mom said something about her finding a guy and wanting to settle in. She wants me to finish High School where I was born."

"I wish I had the same choice." Syaoran said.

"Nah, no you don't. Come on, you're suppose to ask the girl out."

They laughed slightly.

"But, would you really want to go home, after all they did to you. I mean, they abused you."

"Yeah, I know. But, I have a feeling they changed. I don't know. I guess I like staying here in Tomoeda. It's fun."

"Mmm, I know what you mean." He said, looking into the far distance. "Hey, when is that project due?"

"Monday." Syaoran said.

"How much you got done?"

"We're just finishing up the poster, and then we'll be ready for it." He answered him.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you at home, yeah?"

"Yeah." Syaoran said and got into his truck, driving away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran and Sakura sat in his room, finishing the project. Sakura took a break, and started to pile the mess they made.

"So," Syaoran started, finishing the last touches. "Did you find out who you're staying with?"

"Oh, yes. She's a nice lady. Well, my parents and her were best of friends." She smiled slightly. "Her name is Yelan Li."

Syaoran stopped for a minute. He looked at her to see if she was playing some sort of joke. But how could she? I mean, she didn't know his parents names.

"WHAT?!" He yelled making her back off.

"What?" She asked, looking at him, questionably.

"Yelan Li? From Hong Kong? Four daughters? One son? That Yelan Li?" He asked.

"Yes."

"No way!" He said, looking at her in disbelief.

"What are you getting at?" She asked suddenly.

"That's my friggin' mother!" He yelled, standing up.

"WHAT!?" it was her time to yell.

"'Kay, wait. Let's see. My mother is suppose to adopt you. Would that make us siblings?"

"She's not adopting me. She's just going to be taking care of me.........in Hong Kong."

Syaoran spotted the sadness in her eyes. 'so she's not going to be my sister. That's good.' "You.........don't want to go, huh?" He asked.

"No, I mean, I'll be leaving Tomoyo, and Eriol and Rika, and Chiharu, and all my other friends too. And.........I'd be leaving you.........unless you decided to come to Hong Kong too!"

"No way! Not a chance. Here, let's see. Is my mom coming?" he asked her, trying to make a plan in his mind on how he could talk to his mother about Sakura staying in Japan.

"Yeah, for the funeral." Sakura answered.

"Why don't we tell her when she comes that you will just live with me? You can finish high school here and everything. And since Blaze is moving out—"

"He is?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes, he is. You can get his room."

"Really?!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He answered back and she smiled, jumping on him, hugging him tightly.

"OH THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. This would be wonderful. To stay in this position forever. Her in his arms, happy. He'd love it.

Though, he still wanted to know what was wrong with her. He had a feeling he knew what it was, it was kind of obvious about what he was thinking.

She pulled away with a smile adoring her pretty features. "Well, let's finish up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SUNDAY

Sakura held the phone to her ear and let it ring. Someone picked it up. "Touya?"

"Hey, Kaijuu. How you doing?"

"Alright, I guess. Um.........I figured out what to do with the money you gave me."

"You haven't spent it yet?"

"No."

"It's been three months."

"And it's a good thing I saved it." She spoke softly, worrying her big brother.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You're not cheerful."

"Dad.........he, our dad.........he was shot, Touya. Two days ago, Friday. He's gone.........I mean, he's still here, but he's with mom now." She said, trying to explain as if Touya was a three year old.

He was silent for a moment. "So, he's really gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, Touya. He's really gone. I heard his last breath, his last word. He said he loved you Touya. I saw his eyes open and close for the last time Touya. He slipped away from me in the hospital room."

"Oh, Sakura. Please don't cry!" Touya said, trying to hush her, wishing he was hugging her right now.

"I'm trying Touya. I really am." She said.

He nodded, having his own tears falling down, but not letting her know. "Be strong, okay, baby sister? I'll be there soon. I'll catch the next available plain for it."

"Well, the funeral will be held on Wednesday. So, you don't have to come to soon. But I was wondering if you could bring some more money. 500 wont be enough."

"Alright. Sure. Where are you staying?"

"At a friends. Don't worry about me." She laughed.

"Mmm, and Kyoko?"

"I don't even care about her, Touya. She can go to hell for all I care. There's nothing from her that I want."

"Alright. I'll see you soon Kaijuu. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Tiffany's 9 months pregnant. Hopefully we can get that baby out in Japan. Baby can be born there. It's going to be a boy. His name's gonna be Cody."

"That's so nice." She giggled on the other line.

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to be a daddy, Sakura."

"Well, I'm glad you're not having a girl, cause if you were, I'd feel sorry for her!"

"You Kaijuu!" He laughed.

"I love you, oni-chan!"

"Love ya Lil' sis. See ya soon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MONDAY

Sakura and Syaoran turned in the project and did their skit the first period of the day. The teacher was surprised to see them get along. And so where the other kids. Mr. Staff, who was very mean and strict, gave them an A.

Then, they went to their next class, which was math. Getting their test scores back, Sakura punched a fist in the air. "YEAH BABY LOOK WHO'S GETTING AN 'A'!" She giggled and Tomoyo laughed.

"Good job, Sakura. But I'm beating you by three points!"

"Oh, shut it!" Sakura playfully hit Tomoyo in the arm. "And you?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I got a 'A'" He answered and she smiled.

"Good job! You beat Tomoyo!"

"Well, what can I say. I mean, I obviously have talent in Math."

"Yeah, so you can be my tutor in Math for the next quiz!" Sakura stated.

Syaoran stopped and paled.

"And let me tell you, Syaoran, Sakura can't get math shit easily. It take her _forever!_" she Exaggerated on the forever part of the sentence.

"Oh, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, playfully slapping her on the arm. She looked at Syaoran and sighed. "Though, I'm afraid that Miss. Tomoyo is right. She knows the answer to everything about me and school and everyone else."

Syaoran gave a smile which made Sakura brighten.

"Syaoran! You're smiling! Did I ever tell you that when you smile, you're much more handsome."

"But Sakura, when people go all intense, they look so hot and dreamy! Don't you agree Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked the girl who was talking to her boyfriend.

Chiharu turned and smiled. "It is true, that's why I like that guy from "Lost" So much. You know the one, his sisters name is Shannon? The lifeguard guy?"

"I know what you're talking about. He is drop dead gorgeous, he just needs to shave a little more!" Tomoyo said, going into a fit of giggles.

"He can't shave, he's on a bloody island for crying out loud." Chiharu laughed, going back to her boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki.

"I didn't say he looks ugly when he frowns, or has an emotionless face, it's just that---." She stopped and blushed, she had not realized that she was talking about the fact that she thought he was cute right in front of his face. "S-sorry. But it is true."

Syaoran took Tomoyo's advice just then. 'make it a joke, but be serious.' He was glad that Tomoyo had caught the opportunity given to him, and she turned away to talk to Chiharu about the hot lifeguard on "Lost"

"So, if it's true, would you go on a date with me?" He asked, slightly laughing, looking at her.

Her eyes widened for a minute. Was this true? Was her somewhat of a crush asking her out on a date? The one that called her names, glared at her, and made fun of her. Was he really asking her on a date. No way. He was just kidding, another game to play on her. Another joke. Something to make everyone laugh at her as she said yes to him. But, she had to know if this was real. If he was really asking her. "Are.........are you for real?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not? It'd be fun." He said, smiling again. He saw her curiosity. It was burning in her emerald green eyes. She was going to say no, going to say stop playing with her. She would think it a joke. But it wasn't. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful Emerald eyes. And even if she didn't think he was playing, she would most likely say no. Like she would say yes to an arrogant beast like him.

"Okay, yeah. That'd be okay." She said smiling.

That surprised him. He looked at her, trying to see if she was now playing the game. This was all a game. Soon he'd say okay, and everyone in this room would crack up laughing. But, still.........just maybe........."Then it's a date. Tonight? Since you're not going to school tomorrow. To make the funeral arrangements?"

"Yeah, tonight's good." She said, somewhat sadly, thinking why her father had to die.

So it wasn't a joke, she wasn't playing a joke! She actually said yes to the invitation. He saw her sadness and decided to make her laugh, or at lease try. "I'll pick you up. I know where you live."

She smiled at him, giving a little laugh, her eyes brightening like the stars at night. He smiled at her gently, knowing that he did this. "I'll be waiting."

The teacher started to pass out their homework as the bell was heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura held in a breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Why, why was she so worried about how she looked? It was just a simple date with Li Syaoran. Maybe he'd end up taking her to McDonalds.

Tomoyo had told her exactly what to wear, and she had lent her, her pair of sandals. Sakura thanked God that she was the same size of Tomoyo in every fashion way, they were even the same height, though Tomoyo was heavier by about two pounds, but they didn't take notice to that. Both were slim and beautiful.

She heard someone knock on her door and sighed.

"I'm not sure if this was the right room." Came a muffled voice, making her giggle. "Would there happen to be a Kinomoto Sakura in the room?"

"Yes there is. I'll be right out." She smiled and walked to the door. Slowly, she reached her trembling hand, and opened the door. Only to see his mouth open. Did she not please him? Did he not want to be seen with her?

She was wearing a green dress, one that matched her eyes and his favorite color. He loved her eyes, wasn't it a coincidence that her eyes were his favorite color.........but better? The dress hugged at her curves, not to fancy, not to casual. Perfect for the place he would take her. A simple restaurant, but elegant. Nothing like Zippys, but nothing like a place where one meal cost 100 dollars. Though, he could take her there if he wanted to.

The eye liner she had brought out her beautiful emerald eyes, and the lip gloss was put on nicely to. She had sandals that made her reach his chin. Her hair was let down. It was going in all different directions, some strands playing nicely along her cheeks. She also had on a jade bracelet, along with jade earrings, she was beautiful. Why did he ever tease her before?

Oh yeah, he was jealous.

"You look really nice." He said, making her smile brightly.

"Thankyou. You look nice yourself."

He was dressed in Khaki pants and a white plaid collar shirt. His hair was messy, but she liked it like that. He wouldn't look so hot with it straight or combed back, it matched him. He handed her a red rose and she smiled. "I know it's not your favorite, but I couldn't get my hands on cherry blossoms. I could but, I was running shirt on time."

"This is fine. Thankyou." She smiled and took his hand as he offered it.

"Right this way, m'lady." He said in a way that made him sound like his butler back home. She giggled.

"thankyou, oh-so-kind sir."

The laughed as he walked her to one of his cars. It was a corvette, his favorite car. He took a lot of time on it, but he wasn't obsessed, though, Blaze said he was once when he spent every Saturday working on it until it was perfect.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I thank you for the reviews that I got, but again, someone has told me that is should right faster. Please have patience. I told you about my friend going to be leaving already, and to add to that, I have a lot of family problems, (medical, emotional and so on) and after that, I've been sick. I've missed so much days of school, I lost count, I only write when I'm inspired and feeling okay. You try go for a week with no bread or starch, especially when your family decides to eat noodles for that whole week, and beef stroganoff! But, enough with my complaining! Please review! Thanks!


	10. Confessions and feelings

Thankyou for all reading this chapter and the last and the ones before that and reviewing. It was really nice! No one asked me to hurry up either, they asked if I could please try to do it sooner, but they didn't demand. Well, if they did, I can't really remember. Also, I go the second chapter for my other story out. I got 10 reviews for the first chapter. I hope you like this and please review! Thank you!

Hate or Love.

Chapter 10: Confessions and feelings.

By: Sanosuke's foxel

Sakura watched as the different buildings went pass as Syaoran drove at 60 MPH. He was only going 5 miles over the speed limit, so it wasn't a big deal.

Though, this was nerve racking. She wouldn't dare sneak a glance at him, in fear that he would catch her and tease her. She still feared that he was going to abandon her at McDonalds, or somewhere else.

He started to slow down as the came to a stop light, and Sakura looked in the window in front of her. There was a nice restaurant right there. She didn't quite get a glimpse of the name, but she shrugged it off. She'd see it later.

She looked at the chairs and tables outside. There seemed to be a small party. The tables had a white sheer cloth on it, and the chairs were wood, with soft cushions on the top. In the middle of each table, there was a candle and a bouquet of different flowers.

She looked down at the rose Syaoran had given her. As he turned he saw some people moving towards their car. He stopped and looked at her, noticing her looking at the rose.

"You know, my sister, Fuutie. She used to talk to me about all the different things about flowers and such." He started.

"Oh?" She looked at him, tearing her gaze away from the red rose.

"Yeah. She told me once about roses to. She said she never wanted to get one. Because a rose symbolizes "love." But a rose will eventually die. So that means that the love that those two people have will eventually die."

She looked down from his gaze, sighing. 'he doesn't even want to try things out.' She thought silently to herself. 'not even a try. He thinks it's just this once, that it will all die. But then again, he is just a small crush, a friend, and someone who use to hate my guts.'

Then, he started again. "Though, I disagree with her. Well, sort-a."

"Really? What do you think?"

"I think that she _is_ right on the part where it dies and so does love. But I think that if you keep giving the person you love a rose, then it will never die. Each rose is a stronger hold on the relationship. I don't know, that's just how I see it." He said, as he let go of the break and started to park.

She smiled slightly. "I like that theory. It's very………good. I believe in it."

"Heh, you're the first. My sister attacked me for disagreeing with her." He said, remembering one of the times that she had beaten on him.

"That's not fair. I mean, you did agree with her, you just led off in another direction when she was finished. You just made it longer, made it better." He smirked as he took out the key from the ignition, and leaned back on his chair.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" He asked, not looking at her, but looking down at his hands in his lap, fiddling with the keys.

"Sure. Why not." She answered, looking at him.

He sighed. "I haven't really opened up. I did with Blaze, and a little with Tomoyo and Eriol. But, it's weird, in a way. I mean, I used to be so cold. I use to hate my family. Then I came here. And I was still cold, only being nice to my cousin and people that surrounded him. Except you. But then when I let you stay at my place, after this project, you helped me in a way. To forget everything in the past, and look into the future. See what's good about everything." He laughed slightly, shaking his head. "I must sound like an idiot."

"No, of course not Syaoran. I know what it's like, to have a bad past. Just look in the future, just let everything pass, hold your hand out to all the good, and hold your head high. It all just takes a matter of time."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Sakura." He said, smiling.

His smile made her brighten. Two in one day! Awesome. "What for?"

"For helping me. You don't know how much."

"But………I didn't do anything."

He shook his head, a smile spread among his lips. Getting out, he moved to her side of the door and opened it. She walked out and he shut it. He hesitated for a minute, and then took her hand in his. "This way." He said, pulling her gently towards the other way rather then were they were heading. They walked down the parking spot until they reached a very, very long line.

Sakura got another glimpse of the sign. She liked the name, but wondered why they called it that. It was "Moonlight." She hadn't noticed that she said it out loud.

Syaoran looked at her. "I really like this place. An old friend works here, he's the boss. His name is Tyler Matsuyama. A real neat guy." He said as a butler walked up to them.

"Mr. Li, you have a reservation for two?" He asked and Syaoran nodded. "Mr. Masuyama insist that we take you and your guest in immediately. We have a table ready for you." He said, a smile gracing his lips. He was in his forty's, maybe fifty's. His hair was brown, but gray was very well noticeable. He was wearing a tux, and was very tall.

"Thank you Hito-san." He said as Hito led them inside, passing all the people who were waiting in line for an hour now. Sakura unconsciously moved closer to Syaoran.

"The people are giving us mean looks." She told him, looking up at him. "They're all glaring."

"Don't mind them, miss." Hito said, looking forward. "They're either all mad because they've been waiting in line for an hour, or they're jealous because you're with such a handsome man like Syaoran, or he's with such a beautiful girl."

Sakura blushed and turned away from Syaoran, looking at her feet, finding them very interesting at the moment.

They kept walking until they reached the back, of which led up to stairs. "Mr. Masuyama says he will meet you up there for a brief talk, he says it is the best spot, and that you deserve it, since it does give off the name of the restaurant."

Syaoran nodded, knowing exactly where they would be seated, because he had been here so many times before, for parties, dates, and so much more.

He walked with her, his hand still gripping hers gently. When they reached the upstairs Sakura gasped. It was so beautiful. A moonlit dinner. Why was this all so fancy? Now just imagine the price for the food. They were on a rather large balcony, and the moon was big and bright. Shining down on them with all it's magnificent light. It was quiet, except for the very faint sound of music. She saw the table and there was a candle in the middle, along with the bouquet that she had seen earlier. But instead of different assortments of flowers, it was just red and white roses.

The table had that same white, sheet tablecloth, and the chairs were the same, except there was more designs on them. She smiled at the sight and looked at Syaoran. "I take it that you like it?" He asked her, another smile tugging at his lips.

"I do, it's so nice, Syaoran. I don't know how to repay you, it's just so………" She trailed off, looking at the moon again.

"Syaoran Li. Last time I saw you was four months ago. I'm surprised to see you here again. It's really quite a surprise."

"Masuyama. Long time no see Buddy." Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and gave a manly hug to his friend. "This here is Sakura Kinomoto." He motioned for Sakura to join them. She did. She smiled at him. "and Sakura, this is Tyler Masuyama. A really close friend of my family. Remember, I was telling you about him?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, looking at him with that same smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." He answered, kissing the back of her hand.

"This place is so nice, I've lived here all my life, and I have never seen it before." She said, admiring everything. "It's so beautiful. I'll come here more often."

"You should. We'd love that. Just call in and we'll make a special reservation for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Well, I better be off. I'll send Hito back up here to take your orders soon. Alright?" He asked and they both nodded. Tyler left and Syaoran pulled out her seat. She sat down and he pushed it in.

Sitting across of her they both laughed. They couldn't see each other because of the flowers. Syaoran moved it to the ground, making sure none of the would hit it. "I really, really like this place, Syaoran. You didn't have to bring me here."

"But I wanted to. You deserve it. Going through so much. I mean, I lost my dad when I was young, but you lost both your parents." He shook his head. "I don't know what'd I do if my mom died." He whispered. Before he use to pray for his mother to die, his sisters too. But he didn't really realize what he was doing. He didn't noticed that he reminded them so much of there father that it would hurt them.

It didn't give them a right to hit him, but he remembered when he decided to leave. They cried, telling him to reconsider. But he didn't. Now that he thinks of it, they didn't really know what they were doing. All of them were blind, not understanding how much they were hurting each other. Until they were separated.

Now Syaoran would get occasional calls from the sisters, and every so often his mother. Everything was getting better for him, he only wished it was for Sakura.

"It's funny how you don't have a male figure in your life, and I don't have a female figure. You live with all girls, I live with all boys." She giggled, thinking about the coincidence. "Strange huh?"

"Almost as strange as the fact that your eyes are my favorite color." He said.

She looked at him, wondering exactly what he meant. Did this mean, that he liked her? More then a friend. Well, I would have thought so from the first time he asked her out on a date. But then again, Sakura is pretty dense.

He smirked and looked at his menu. She did this two. Within ten minutes, both knew what they wanted. Hito walked up to them and smiled. "What may I get you? " He asked.

"I want the New York Stake meal. And Sakura?" Syaoran turned to look at her.

"I want the Beef Stroganoff." ((I know, American food in Japan. So what? My story, right? Plus, besides a very few, I'm not really good when terms come to Japanese food. I know Syaoran's favorite is Dim Sum. Or is that Chinese food? I know Chinese food, but I don't know what Dim Sum is. Isn't that confusing?)) She answered him and he nodded.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I want a water." Sakura said and Syaoran nodded.

"Make that two."

Hito nodded, writing this down. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want your meat medium rare, or well done?"

"Medium rare, please." Syaoran answered and Hito nodded.

"Will that be it?"

"That will be fine." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura who only nodded.

"Alright. Your food will be done within 15 minutes." He answered and then left.

When their meal came, there wasn't a lot of talking. Simple "This is good" and "I really like this food." And other little comments were shared. But not real big conversations. Hito came back to ask about desert, giving them menu.

"How about this one? " Sakura asked looking at the good looking desert. It had a hot yellow piece of cake on the bottom, and had vanilla ice cream, with chocolate and caramel swirls all over.

"That looks great. Can we have this one Hito-san?" Syaoran asked. Hito took the menu and looked at it.

"Of course you can. No one's stopping you." He answered, writing it down on his pad.

"Alright. We'll have it." They laughed and he nodded, going downstairs.

When he brought the huge desert back up, they ate half of it. Sakura put her spoon down and took a drink of her water, and then looked at Syaoran. "So, you have four sisters?" She asked and he nodded.

She grabbed the spoon and started to eat again. "Yeah. Pain in the butts really."

She giggled. "Are they younger then you?"

"No, they're all older then me. The oldest one is 8 years older." ((I don't know this for a fact! I made it up!))

"What?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "But, then why would they be pain in the butts if they're older."

"They're so irritating. Let me imitate." He cleared his throat and put the spoon down. "Oh. My. God. That is like the best thing I have ever seen. Ahh! She is so adorable!."

Sakura cracked up laughing and he smiled.

"I swear, there is something wrong with them. They need to touch _everything_. It's not even funny. Watch when they come." He picked up his spoon. "They'll be touching you. Pulling your cheeks, lifting your arms, examining you all around."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Cause you're cute. And they like cute things………and people."

Sakura blushed. 'He thinks I'm cute!'

Syaoran took the last bite as Hito came with the bill. Syaoran gave him his card and then looked at Sakura. "And what about you? You got a brother right? Where's he?"

"He's coming tomorrow. His names Touya and he can be do mean! He lives in England with his wife. She's so nice. I have no clue why she married him." She sighed. "She wants to have her baby here in Japan. It's going to be a boy. They're thinking about moving here and raising the baby here. I think that will be nice."

"Oh." It went silent for awhile.

Then she spoke up. "The will. You know the one that my dad left for me?"

"Yeah?"

"It says that my brother inherits the house. He'll be living there probably. I've lived in that house since I was born."

"And what about Kyoko? What does she get?"

"Nothing. My father didn't really love her, he was always in love with my mother. He just thought that it'd be better for me. To have a female figure." She got lost in thought for awhile, then she looked up. "Do you mind taking me Penguin park? I love that park so much. I want to go there before everything gets all hectic."

"Sure. Why not. I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

Hito came back with the card and Tyler followed. "How was everything?"

"It was good." They both said, standing up.

"Um, Syaoran?" Tyler looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What are my roses doing on the floor?"

Syaoran laughed nervously, picking them up and putting them on the table. "Sorry Tyler. They were in my way. We couldn't see each other."

"Well, it isn't a problem, we'll just get smaller ones." He shook hands with Syaoran and moved aside as the two left.

Going back to the parking lot, Sakura noticed that the people that were right in front of her when they first came were just about to go in. 'good thing we have good connections. Or rather Syaoran. My feet would be killing me.'

They got into the car and drove to the park. Sakura took in a deep breath. She knew it was time. She knew she could trust him. She just didn't want him to worry about her. 'Come on, Sakura. This is easy. All you have to do is tell him. Let him know.'

They stopped at the park and got out. Walking slowly around it, Sakura breathed in the fresh air. Syaoran's hands were dug deep inside his pockets. Sakura stopped and turned to him. "Syaoran?"

He stopped and looked at her, taking his hands out of his pocket. "What's up?"

"I………I want to tell you something. But you need to promise you won't tell anybody. Not your mom, not Eriol, not Blaze, not anyone."

"This gotta be big. I promise, but if it means that you'll end up in danger, then I will tell someone. If we need to save you or anything." He said, not thinking that the secret really had to do with her being hurt.

"I understand that much." She said and he stared.

'She's finally going to tell me.' He knew.

She took his hands in hers, which couldn't cover his. She brought them up and looked deep into his eyes.

"What's been going on with me. You want to know what my problem with Kyoko is, right?"

"Yes." He answered, looking at her with worried eyes. He gripped her hands, they were holding onto each other.

"When my mother died, I was only three. I don't really remember her. Seven years went by, and Touya was in his last year in collage. He and Tiffany got married that year. They were living with us for about a year. Dad had met Kyoko, and everything was okay. I liked her in the beginning, she was nice to me. Touya and Tiffany didn't like her, I don't know why, but they didn't. Then, I found out why. It was the first month I was left alone with her. Dad went on a business trip, and Touya left to England."

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening it once again, she looked at him, her eyes watering. "I came home at eight from Tomoyo's. I was 11 now, and that was my curfew. Kyoko got mad. She had been drinking that night. She beat me. Really bad. She told me that if I told anyone that my dad would be sad again. That he would get rid of her for me, but he would be really sad. She said that I would be selfish. I ended up going to the hospital; I was so badly beaten up. My dad couldn't make it, but Touya did. I had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but I didn't tell him. I stayed in the hospital for 9 days; healing. Kyoko abuses me, Syaoran. My life isn't perfect. Everyone thinks that of me, but no one knows!" She felt the tears fall.

Syaoran hugged her, rubbing her back gently. He had let go of her arms, and she quickly wrapped them around his torso.

"All those bruises. They were all from her. I've never fell down the stairs." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"Tomoyo knows, ne?"

"Yes, Tomoyo knows everything. Well, not everything."

He pulled slightly away from her. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking into her glassy emerald pools.

"My father………he told me who shot him. I know." She said, crying more. "He told me."

"Kyoko………" Syaoran hissed and she nodded.

"Kyoko murdered my father. She thought that she would have inherited everything. She didn't know that he had a will." He pulled her close again and hugged her. She cried on his chest. "I feel like everything is my fault. My dad never loved her, he told me. I should have said something. Dad would have never been shot, because she would have been behind bars."

"Don't blame yourself for things like this." He said, hushing her. "It's alright now. Why don't you say anything now?"

"I'm still scared to, Syaoran. I'm scared she'll go after Touya and Tiffany, and the baby two."

"And what about you? Sakura, she might try and kill you. We need to tell someone."

"No. Not yet. Wait till after the funeral. Please?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. Alright. After the funeral. But the next day we go straight to the police station."

She nodded. He sighed and looked down at her. "Sakura. You want to know why I was always mean to you? Since we're all in this confessions and stuff zone." He said, looking at her.

"I would like to know." She answered. "What did I ever do wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked into her orbs. "I was jealous. So jealous of you Sakura. And I didn't even realize it. Blaze did, he's the one that helped me notice this. I thought you had the perfect family, I mean I knew of your mom, but you had a dad, and a brother. And they were so nice to you. They didn't expect things from you. I never knew that your dad was never home, I never knew that. I never knew that Kyoko was beating on you. I use to think I had the most horrible life. My sisters would always hit me, and my mother would always yell at me. Calling me a disgrace. I hurt them so much because I was a replica of my father. And when I hurt them, they hurt me. In the end, when I left, I realized how much they meant to me, and how much I mean to them. But I never gave in. I kept getting swallowed up in my self pity. Then I realized another thing. Why was I not jealous of Eriol, or Tomoyo. Or anyone else?" He looked at her. "It was because in truth, I liked you. More then anyone else. But I guess I thought you were out of my range. I don't know why, so that was even more to hate you. Again, being pushed into my own self pity, I didn't stop to think. I was selfish."

He looked at her and she did the same. Their eyes meeting. Amber and Emerald.

"I like you, Sakura. I really do. I just wish I realized that more before. Because I never, ever want to put that kind of stress and pain on you again." He looked at her with sorrowful eyes, and wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry, it makes me wanna cry too. I like you more then a friend. Let's see if this takes us somewhere." He whispered as he bent down slowly.

His lips brushed against hers and it tickled slightly, but she didn't laugh, didn't smile. Her eyes were still opened, watching him. Then, slowly, they closed. He kissed her. Pulling slightly back, he went in for a deeper kiss, a more passionate kiss. And she let him. It felt like the best thing in the world for her. She loved it. Slowly, her hands moved around his neck, as they parted and then went back for another one. His arms found its way around her waist and he brought her closer, still kissing. Kissing her senseless as if this was the only opportunity he would be given.

After what seemed forever for the two, they parted. Sakura leaned her head on his chest. "So, what do you say? Will we try?" He asked.

She smiled. "We have to. I hope you weren't playing. I wouldn't want my first kiss to be a joke."

He had to think back for a minute. Wasn't she not a virgin? Oh yeah, that's right. Eriol was just joking about that. He rested his chin on her head, and moved his hands up and down her back in a comforting way.

"We'll try this. I really like it." He said and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"You're warm." She smiled.

"I'm glad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the house. They walked up the stairs and to her room. She turned to look at him.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" He asked, giving puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course you do." She answered and tip-toed to kiss him soundly on the lips. He smiled and returned it. Moving away, she smiled at him. "Thank-you, Syaoran. Good night."

"Night." he watched the door shut and left to his room. Walking in, he started to get things ready for a quick shower. He couldn't help but feel pity for her. She had a horrible life, and he had made it worst. But everything was turning out good now.

Maybe even love one day. He liked her, he wouldn't mind. She was perfect. In every way. It just needed to take time. He smiled at Sakura's words.

"Just look in the future, just let everything pass, hold your hand out to all the good, and hold your head high. It all just takes a matter of time."

Just a matter of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I didn't realize how long this chapter got. I was just typing, got kind of carried away. It's exactly 15 pages, I've seen longer, but I usually type 10. I went to count how much pages this was and I was like "wow, I didn't expect that." I wanted to bring in Touya and the Li sisters, along with Yelan as well. I was planing everything out. Oh well, that's next chapter. My fingers are soar; because I was non stop typing. I hope you enjoyed it. Wasn't it sweet? How they connected and everything? I was really impressed with the kiss seen, I really liked it! Please Review! I'll start on the next chapter ASAP.


	11. Introductions

Hiya minna-san! I'm so happy that I got all those reviews! You made my day! Lol. Someone pulled out a mistake I had. Yes, I do know that "Steak" is spelt S-t-e-a-k, and I had mistakenly put Stake. I do know the difference. However, sigh I'm suffering with Upper-respiratory infection AND a sinus infection. It's worst then it sounds. Here's all the medicines I have to take: Codeine, Prednisone, abuterol(inhaler), Flonase, Amoxicillin, Vitamin B(Required for inactive TB, which means that it is NOT contagious. It's just that I have the TB bug, and it's asleep, and the medicine is to keep it down!) Isoniazid, and advair. That's a lot, plus my doctor recommends me to take Aleve for my head aches which are cause by my sinus infection! I hate being sick! And that concludes that I will be bombarded with homework because I have been absent from school for who knows how long! So, I'll try my best to get the next chappie up, I'll start working on it right now, so that I can get it up sooner before my homework comes. Dun-dun-dun!

Hate or Love?

Chapter 11: Introductions

By: Sanosuke's Foxel

Sakura was in her room. She had just woken from a beautiful dream. No, not a dream. Reality. She _had _been with Syaoran last night. She _had _been asked out on a date. And she was pretty damn sure she did not dream of that kiss.

The kiss.

She smiled. It was the best thing that had happened to her for a long time now. She kept rerunning it in her head. It was magical. Everything was so perfect. She truly did love it. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 8:30. She jumped up from bed and was about to grab some cloths for school when realization dawned on her. Oh yeah, she wasn't going to school today.

She sat on her bed and wondered if Syaoran had gone to school or stayed home. She turned her head when she saw the phone ring. She walked over to it and picked up the pink cell. "Moshi Moshi, Sakura Speaking."

"Hey Kaijuu." Touya's irritating-to her any way- voice was heard on the other line.

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" she yelled. "If you were here, I'd be pounding my heel into your bloody foot!"

She heard him chuckle and that caused even more irritation. "Guess where I am?"

"Hmm? Where?"

"On my way over to the house. We have a hotel but we wanted to make a visit."

"Nani?! Don't do that onii-cahn! I'm not at home!"

"You're not?" He asked. "You at school? Duh, I totally forgot you still go to school. How stupid." He mentally slapped himself and turned to his wife who was giggling. He grinned at her and she just smiled back.

"No, onii-chan. I'm not at home nor at school. I'm at—" Just then someone knocked on her door. "Hold on. Come in."

The door opened and Syaoran came waltzing in. "I was wondering if you'd like eggs, rice and sausage for breakfast?" He asked and she smiled.

"Sure, Syao. Thanks."

He smiled at the new nick name. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well. Uh………thank you for the night."

"Yeah, yeah. You said that last night. It was no problem. I'll take you somewhere better next time."

"Nani? But………but that place was amazing."

"I know better places. Now hurry up, take a shower and then come down for breakfast." He smiled and walked out.

"Alright." She sighed and stared at the door, totally forgetting her brother was on the phone.

"Who was that?! Sakura! Was there a boy there!? SAKURA!"

"HOE!" She put the cell back to her ear and smiled nervously. "Sorry onni-chan. I was talking to someone."

"Who were you talking to? Who's………Syao?"

"Syaoran. Um………Li Syaoran. He's a…………a friend." She smiled, knowing he was more. "I'm staying with him. And don't go yelling at me. Because I can trust him. Do you know who Li Yelan is?"

"Yeah. Ma's old friend. Dad told me bout her." He answered, frowning at the fact that she was staying at a males house. No matter who he was.

"Well, Dad made a will. And I'm to stay with his mother. But his mother lives in Hong Kong. His mothers name is Li Yelan. We're going to talk to her so I can stay with Syaoran so I don't have to move and I can graduate here." She said, starting to change out of her pajamas.

"So, dad don't want you staying with Kyoko?" He asked.

Sakura sighed, she wished she could tell him. It was wrong to tell Tomoyo and Syaoran and not her brother, but her brother would go and murder Kyoko. And he had a baby on the way and a wife to care for. "Hai, Onni-chan. It was mom and dad's idea. Well, they made a will for us before pops even met Kyoko."

"Oh………in any case I think it's right. I don't like that Kyoko character. I swear she's out to kill someone."

'and believe me, Touya, she did.' Sakura thought in her mind, a glare replacing the smile. "Onii-chan. What hotel are you staying?" She asked him.

"Starz hotel. You know the one on Tomoeda Ave.?"

"Oh………yeah. How about I give you a visit later on. What room number?"

Touya turned to his wife. "Hey, do you remember the room number?"

She nodded. "It's 623."

"Okay. Room 623." He answered and she smiled.

"Okay, I'll visit you as soon as possible. I need to go eat breakfast. Talk to you soon. Love you, bubbai."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to his darling wife he loved so much.

"So?"

"She'll visit us when she can. The funerals tomorrow. I gotta give her money to help pay. Hopefully you'll give birth soon, that way we can have the baby in Japan."

"That'd be nice." Tiffany smiled and laid a hand on Touya's thigh.

"Hey, don't do that. You're nine months. Don't turn me on."

She giggled. "I'm nine months, meaning we can have fun soon."

He smirked at her. "You're worst then me."

"I've been lugging a watermelon around for nine months. I don't have any excitement at all. I was surprised the doctor agreed to even let me fly."

"Good thing he was understandable." She nodded in agreement and they turned around and started heading to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat down on the dining table. She had just gotten off the phone with a priest. She rested her head on the table and sighed. This was so hard. Not the calling part, the fact that she was calling for her father. It made her think off him, and her eyes began to water.

Syaoran walked into the room and looked at her. He felt sad for her. She had no mother, no father. She was beaten and her brother lived in another country. He sighed and sat next to her. She sat up and faced him. "It's so hard." She muttered.

"I know." He answered. "I don't know completely, but I know it's hard. Why don't you let me call the church and you can go visit your brother. After that I'll call you on your cell. Then I need to head off to the hotel to meet my family. You can meet me there."

"What hotel?" She asked, leaning into his chest. He hugged her and smiled.

"Starz Hotel. Some new one on Tomoeda Ave."

"That's where my brother is." She said, looking up at him. He smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Fine. Go get some sleep instead. I'll finish this up for you and then I'll get ready. I'll wake you up and we can head to the hotel together. Deal?"

"Deal. But I feel bad making you do the work. After all, it's my dad that's………" She trailed off. He kissed her forehead.

"Not to worry. I'm here to help. I have nothing better to do." He stood up with her and hugged her. "Now go get some sleep, I'll wake you soon."

She nodded and left to go upstairs.

Syaoran sighed as he sat down on the table and looked at all her notes. He picked up the phone and started to dial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to see our little brother!" Feimei practically screamed as they entered the hotel room.

Yelan looked to the neighbors that were staring with wide eyes. There was a women with blonde hair to her shoulder blades, going every which way. Her eyes reminded her much of her sons eyes. Very nice shade of amber. She was short, maybe around 5'4". She had a warm smile on and looked as if she was ready to give birth. "Uh………sorry."

The pregnant women smiled. "It's not a problem. I'd probably be doing the same thing if I wasn't pregnant. We're here to see my sister-in-law."

"Really? Well that's great." She smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Nine months. I'm hoping to give birth here in Japan." She admitted. "It's where me and my husband here were born and raised."

"Oh. My son lives here by himself. He's a Senior at Tomoeda High."

"Really?" The girl moved closer, followed by her husband.

"Yes."

"So does our sister. She's a senior also."

"If I might ask, you look vaguely familiar." She looked at the man and he smiled.

"I could say the same. My names Kinomoto Touya and this is Kinomoto Tiffany." Touya said, shaking her hand.

"Kinomoto? Ah, you must be Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's oldest child. I'm Li Yelan. Your sister must be Sakura."

"Yeah, that's her." He answered. "Are you here for the funeral?"

"Actually yes. But I also need to pick Sakura up. She's going to be living with us. Your parent's will." She said.

"Yeah, Sakura told me about that. She said she was living with your---" They were interrupted by loud shouts.

"Mama! Syaoran just called! He's going to come here in two hours!" They yelled and then looked at the pretty girl in front of them.

Fuutie dashed and patted her stomach. "OMG! You're pregnant but still small. You must be only four months!"

Tiffany blushed. "N-no, actually I'm nine." She said.

"Oh! Do you know if it'll be a boy or a girl?" Xiefe asked.

"A boy." Touya said proudly.

"Really? Do you have a name?"

"Not really. We're still debating on it. My sister wants to help out." Touya answered.

"We have such a cute and such a handsome neighbor! Yaya!" They cried in glee.

"Girls. You're making such a commotion!" Yelan raised her voice but not to much. "Stop bothering them. I'm sure the poor women needs some rest."

The girl smiled and leaned against Touya's chest. "I am a bit drowsy. I think I will get some rest. It was nice meeting you and I can't wait to see you again." She smiled.

"Same here. Rest good, we all have a hard day tomorrow." Yelan said and then bid them good bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was now dressed and looking at herself in the mirror. She had black skirt that went to her thighs and a red spaghetti strap that stopped right below her belly button. It was her normal, every day outfit that she would where when going out with friends. Her hair was in a messy bun, a plastic chop-stick going through it, and she had put on some lip gloss just so her lips wouldn't dry out.

She put on her cute red slippers and opened her door. She saw Syaoran heading down the steps. He turned and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She answered and walked down to meet him. They walked out of the house and he opened the door for her to get into the car.

He drove slowly to the Hotel. "So, it's just a coincidence that my family is in the same hotel as your brother."

"I know." She giggled slightly and turned to him. Her face became a little more sad. "You know, I'm really happy that I get to meet your family and see my brother and everything, but I wish it was on better terms. You know, I wish my father was here, and we were all coming together for a family and friend get together………instead of a funeral."

"Hey, Saku, I know it's hard, but everything will get better after this. You have Tomoyo and Eriol, your brother and my family." He pulled into a parking spot at the hotel and took off his seat belt, leaning forward to her. "And you have me." He said, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Sakura felt passion come over and she smiled.

"If my brother was to see me right now, he'd flip." She giggled and hugged him. "Thank you Syaoran. For being here for me."

"Anytime." He smiled and opened his door, as she followed in pursuit. He took hold of her hand as they walked into the hotel and headed for the elevator. Syaoran pressed the '6' button and looked at Sakura. "What number?"

"6." She stated and he laughed. "Just to much of a coincidence. Same hotel, same floor number." He shook his head and let go of her hand, putting it around her shoulders as people filed in. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a short minute before their floor came and they walked out. "So what room?"

"623."

"Okay, now I'm scared." He looked at her.

"Why, what's your mom's room number?"

"624." He answered her and she giggled.

"We're meant to be, see, Kami-sama is even putting our families next to each other." They both laughed and walked down the aisles to the rooms.

"So, Wanna go to your brothers room first or mine?"

"Why don't we have everyone outside so we can meet each other and get aquatinted?"

"Alright. So I'll get my mom and my sisters, and you get your brother and his wife."

"Okay." She nodded and stopped at the door as he kept walking. "Wait!" She called and he stopped. He turned around and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Mmm." She walked towards him and kissed him. "Good luck for when you have to meet my brother."

"Oh? Is that it?" He drew her in his arms and kissed her more deeply. Slowly, he let go and smiled. "That's more like it."

She giggled and hugged him. "Don't let me brother get to you, he's a bit over protective."

"Alright. I wont. Don't let my sisters scare you………they scare me."

They laughed and walked to the rooms. Sakura knocked on her door and Tiffany opened it. "SAKURA!" Tiffany hugged her the best she could because of her tummy.

"Tiffany! I've missed you!" She hugged her back, when Touya came out.

"Hey Kaijuu."

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" She yelled and slammed her foot on his.

"OW! Don't do that!" He yelled, holding his foot.

Tiffany and Sakura giggled. "You deserved it."

Suddenly a burst of cheers where heard. "LITTLE BROTHER!" They exclaimed. Sakura turned to see four girls on the ground and Syaoran no where in sight. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Ah………come on! Get off!" She heard Syaoran's muffled cries. She giggled and watched as a women came walking out.

"Girls. You will make a scene!" She said. "Get off him Xaio Lang!" She ordered them and they all got off, pouting. Syaoran was relieved and he stood up, dusting himself off.

He looked up and faced his mother. Yelan smiled at him. "I've missed you, Syaoran." She spoke softly.

"I've missed you too, mom." He smiled and hugged her, something that hasn't happened in who knows how long. She hugged him back tightly and closed her eyes. Pulling away, she smiled. "You've grown so well! Look, you're taller then me by so much, and you're just………wonderful." She smiled. "You remind me of your father so much, I love you for that and for yourself."

Syaoran remembered a time when he had thought she had hated him for that reason. He smiled and then looked over at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. "Oh, Mom. I'd like you to meet Kinomoto Sakura. You talked to her on the phone. Sakura, this is My mother, Li Yelan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Li-san!"

"Call me aunty for heavens sake, child!" She smiled and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura, this is my sisters. Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, and Xiefa. This is Sakura." Syaoran introduced and next thing he knew Sakura was tackled by his sisters. "MOM! Tell them get off her!"

"Girls! Stop doing that!"

"but she is SO adorable!" They gushed, tugging at her hair, cheeks, arms, what ever was appropriate for them to reach.

"Stop!" Syaoran yelled and they pulled away, pouting once again. Syaoran sighed and then looked at the look Sakura gave him of total surprise.

"Um………yeah, this is my brother, Kinomoto Touya and my sister-in-law Kinomoto Tiffany."

Syaoran said his hello while taking up a glaring competition with Touya, as Yelan smiled. "We have already met. Have we not?"

"Yes, we have." Tiffany replied.

"Now that we are all introduced, why don't we head somewhere for dinner?" Syaoran suggested and they all nodded.

"Alright, let's go into our rooms and get ready. Me and Syaoran will meet you guys downstairs at the lobby. Mmm………do you all have cars?"

"We do." Tiffany stated and Yelan nodded.

"We do as well. "We'll meet you two down there. See ya in a bit."

They all went into their respected rooms and Sakura and Syaoran headed down to the lobby.

Hello once again! Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed. The funeral should come either in the next chapter or the one after that. Blaze also leaves in 2 or 3 chapters, and we go back to Kyoko's evilness. That's right, I did not forget about her. How could I, she's the villain! Lol. I have a whole thing cooked up for her part. Now that Syaoran and Sakura are together, how long will it take for them to realize they LOVE each other! What if they don't?! OMG! What if they break up and hate each other and never want to see each other and then Sakura goes into depression and jumps off a bridge and kills herself?………Alright, I went a little overboard. Sorry. NO! That will NOT happen! I'd hate that! I'd get so much flames! Shakes head How could I even think that of poor Sakura? I'm horrible!

Lol, well, please review and I hoped you enjoyed! ALOHA!


	12. A special night

Hello! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got! Bows head repeatedly Touya doesn't make a huge commotion in this Chap. But her does in the next chapter. I tired to type up as much as chapters as I could for this because I am going to be bombarded with homework. I missed exactly 13 days of school. And my teachers love the word 'homework'. So now all I have to do is update. That depends on when my mom lets me on the comp. Because she knows I have plenty of homework. So, I'm sorry in advance if there is any late updating.

Hate or Love

Chapter 12: A special night

By: Sanosuke's Foxel

Touya, Tiffany, Yelan, Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Feimei had met up on the way down to the lobby. They got into a discussion that made Yelan pipe up. "How does Sakura and Syaoran know each other?"

"As you know, they go to the same school? And Sakura is living with him. I'm not sure why, did she tell you Touya?" Tiffany looked over to Touya who had stopped walking. He had a deathly glare on his face.

"No, she didn't. But I just found out."

There stood Sakura and Syaoran, holding each other. Sakura was leaning into Syaoran's chest, holding both his hands with hers. She was smiling, looking up at him as he said something. He planted a soft kiss on her lips which made her smile brighten. He said something else and she giggled, snuggling into his chest.

Touya was about to go on a rampage when tiffany put her foot down hard on the ground. "Touya Kinomoto. I swear if you do anything to ruin Sakura's feelings then I will leave you and take my baby too! Sakura is already in enough pain as it is with your father dying, if you think of it she has no one by Tomoyo, Aunt Sonomi, and Eriol. You better let her be happy! She deserves it!"

Touya looked at her. "B-but, Tiffany! They're probably sleeping with each other! And she's too young!"

"First of all, you don't know if that is right. And If I am correct, you got me in bed when I was 16, Sakura's 19! So you of all people should not have a problem with it!"

"B-but!"

"Not buts' Touya! You let them go!"

The four sisters were giggling. "So Kawaii! Look at our little brother!"

Yelan smiled, looking at her son who looked like he was in pure bliss. He wrapped his arms around Sakura and closed his eyes, smiling. Now, who would want to disturb that? What were they going to do to get their attention?

Just then, Syaoran bent down and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, giggled, gave him a light kiss, and then backed out of his arms, looking away. Syaoran looked at her for a minute and then turned to see his family and Sakuras'. He smiled.

"Hey, just on time too. Look, here they come." Syaoran said, looking back at Sakura.

"We're lucky. If my brother saw us………" She shook her head, giggling slightly.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." He said, looking at her with a firm look.

"I know, but give me a break!"

"I will." He gave a boyish grin and she giggled, watching as everyone walked towards them.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sakura said, turned and walked towards the parking lots. They all followed. One fuming man, four over excited girls/women, one pregnant women, one mother, a proud young man, and one girl, who had finally found happiness. Everything in her life was finally going right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat next to Syaoran and looked over at his menu, as if to see something different. "What are you getting?" She asked, and he looked dumbfounded.

"I don't have the slightest clue. What about you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking something a long the lines of chicken." She answered, looking back at her menu. She looked at the rest. "Did you all decide?"

"Yep." They all answered and the couple sweat dropped. They were all waiting on them.

"Syaoran, why don't we share the Combo Fajita plate?" Sakura asked. "It comes with Chicken, steak, and pork. You make your own."

"Alright." He said, putting down his menu. "We'll get that."

Sakura smiled and put hers down as well, telling the waitress what they wanted. The waitress left, then soon came back with the drinks they had ordered. "So, when did your relationship start?" Xiefe asked, causing both Sakura and Syaoran to chock on their drinks. They looked at each other and then back at Xiefe.

Finding his voice, Syaoran sat up right. "What do you mean?" He asked, seeing everyone looking at the two, waiting for them to spill.

"What do I mean?" Xiefe asked. "You have got to be stupid little brother. We all saw you and Sakura in the lobby. Now, when did it start?"

"You saw?!" They both asked in unison, making everyone sweat drop.

"Yes, we saw!" Feimei put in.

"If you saw, then why is Touya not going all ballistic?" Sakura asked, looking at her brother glaring at the couple.

"I could answer that." Yelan stated. "Tiffany has a rather………how should I put this, firm hold on your brother? She knows how to control him very well."

Sakura smiled. "thanks Tiffy!"

"No problem. And you ever tell me if he causes you and Syaoran problems. One this watermelon is out of my stomach, I can be extra scary."

They all laughed nervously.

"You're avoiding the question!" Fanren glared at the two, which gulped.

"When. Did. You. Two. Start. Dating?" Fuutie asked.

"Um, actually, last night." Syaoran said.

"LAST NIGHT?!" Touya yelled at them. "What did you sleep with each other?! Is that how relationships start nowadays?"

"NO! We didn't sleep with each other! I wouldn't do that to Sakura!" Syaoran said, blushing madly.

"Besides, Onii-chan. I'm simply not ready, as if it's any of your business!" Sakura glared at him.

"So how long have you two been living together?" Tiffany asked.

"Mmm…I haven't really been keeping count. 5, 6, 7 days maybe?" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran.

"Around there." He replied as the waitress came back to serve them their food. When they all got their food, they smiled. Sakura and Syaoran where sharing the fajita's, which came with 6 tortillas, a plate full of beef, steak, pork, and fried vegetables, another plate with Spanish rice, and beans, and another plate with everything they needed to put in the fajita like cheese, sour creme, guacamole, and so on.

They got the food ready to eat and then started up on another conversation. This time, Syaoran started.

"Mom?"

"Yes, son?"

"You know how Sakura is suppose to be going with you back to Hong Kong?" He asked her and she nodded. "Well, she doesn't really want too. And I don't want her to either, and I'm pretty sure Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, and Eriol don't want her to leave either."

"What are you suggesting?" She asked, looking at him.

"I suggest Sakura stay here. She can live with me in my house. It's not like we're planning to do anything." He stated, glancing at Sakura who decided not to be a part of the conversation and was busy making her fajita, concentrating on it as if it life depended on it. He smiled slightly at her and looked back at Yelan. "Please? She's lived here all her life, I'm pretty sure she wants to graduate here as well."

Yelan seemed to think about it for awhile. 'I know that Sakura is a good person, she is of course Nadeshiko's daughter, and Syaoran really seems to like her. Maybe, just maybe, if I let her stay, they can fall in love, that way the elders wont have to find him a wife and force him to get married.' She smiled at him. "Alright, son. I agree, she can stay with you."

Sakura looked up and smiled, then hugged Syaoran. Syaoran laughed and hugged her back. so apparently, she was listening. She looked back at Yelan. "Arigato, Li—aunty Yelan!" She laughed and everyone joined in, and surprisingly Touya. ((of course only because Sakura was happy. He wasn't about to take her happiness away.))

They ate their meal and waited for the waitress to come back. "There will be about 60 people at the funeral." Sakura muttered, looking away from everyone and to her empty plate. Syaoran looked sadly at her. "I couldn't get in contact with a lot of his old friends………I feel horrible."

"Sakura………" Syaoran whispered and put an arm around her. Touya was about to retort, but one look from his wife and he thought otherwise. "Don't worry, Sakie, everything will be alright. It's not your fault. You're busy with school and everything else. It's not your fault."

"But it is, Syaoran." She whispered. "All his friends wont be there."

"Look, you got the close friends, and you got the family. That's all that matters. It'll just be something small. But in loving memory, okay? Don't put yourself down so much. It makes me sad when you're sad. Don't cry, okay?" He asked and she nodded. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, not really caring if her brother was there, steaming.

"Oh, How Kawaii!" The four sisters shouted, making Syaoran glare at them. Sakura pulled out of his embrace and smiled slightly.

"Sorry bout that." She muttered. The waitress came over before anyone could say anything and looked from the bill to everyone.

"Um………Who do I give it to?"

"I'll get it." Syaoran answered, taking out his wallet. He fished for his credit card and handed it to her after looking at the bill. She left and then soon came back with the card. Handing it back to him, along with the receipt, Touya handed her the tip and they got up to leave. Walking outside, they all looked at one another. "The funeral is at 10 in the morning. Me and Sakura will be there earlier if you want to come earlier, we have to get things prepared. We'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone hugged each other and left into their cars. Syaoran stayed back when Sakura started to walk to the car. She looked at him and he smiled, finally walking after her.

"Wanna get a movie?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure." She replied and the strolled over to Blockbuster, which was close to the restaurant.

The looked down the isles, and went on for thirty minutes, trying to find the perfect video. Finally deciding on "Shrek," They rented it and headed out to the car. Sakura got in, shortly followed by Syaoran, and they drove home. They left to their rooms, and Sakura headed to the shower, while Syaoran just changed since he had taken one before they left. He grabbed his blanket from the bed and took out a whole bunch of pillows from the closet, as it was a cold night, and headed down to the living room. He pulled out the bed from the couch ((You know what I'm talking about right? You know how some couches pull out to be beds? I don't know what it's called, but yeah. I hope you know what I am talking about.)) and started to throw the pillows on it for it'd be more comfortable. He turned on the TV, grabbed the remote and put the movie on. He laid on the bed and covered himself, waiting for Sakura.

She finally came down, in sweat pants and a big T-shirt, and laid next to him, snuggling into his chest. He put the blanket over her as well, smiled, and then put an arm around her. He pressed play and then put the remote control down.

((The next part has absolutely NO lemon, remember, this is a Pg-13. I'm not about to get this story dished out the window. But it is a little heated.))

Syaoran yawned when the movie has ended and turned it off. He snuggled more deeply into the comforter and wrapped his arms around Sakura. She smiled and kissed him. "Hey, come on, don't do that. We promised my mother we wouldn't do anything." He said teasingly and she giggled.

"I'm not doing anything!" She laughed and intertwined their legs.

"Stop it!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked, kissing him again.

"You may regret it."

"as long as you don't pull off my cloths, then I'm sure I wont regret anything."

"Alright." He said, kissing her. The kiss was deep and passionate. He slowly crept atop her, keeping the kiss going. Pulling a part slightly to get a breath, he dove back into the kiss, not satisfied with just one. Her hands moved up his chest and around his neck.

"Syaoran………?"

"don't worry. Nothing but kisses." He said, answering her unasked question.

"Mmm………okay." She mumbled, kissing him.

Slowly, his hands moved along side her waist. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable, and I'll stop." He told her, kissing her again.

"I'm not………I trust you."

Syaoran looked into her emerald pools that shone so bright he could see in the dark. 'Sakura………you're doing something to me. What is it?' He asked himself. 'Am I falling in love with you? I know I like you but………love?'

"Syao-kun? You look stressed."

"I'm just thinking." He muttered, giving her light butterfly kisses all along her neck. She smiled slightly and hugged him, pulling herself to him.

"About?"

"Just things. Me and you." He answered her, he wouldn't tell her, but he wouldn't lie.

"Oh. Do you have doubts?" She asked, hoping he'd reply her with a no.

He did, and made it even better. He looked at her and then kissed her so passionately she could have melted. His tongue danced with hers. He felt as if this was where he was suppose to be. Laying here with her in his arms. It felt so damn right. "I'll never have doubts about you an me." He answered, kissing her once more for reassurance.

"I feel so safe here, that no one can ever hurt me. No one could touch me."

"Except me."

She hit him playfully. "Of course you'd be touching me, what I meant was—"

He put a finger against her lips. "Shh………I was just playing, I know what you meant." He smiled and gave her one last kiss before moving away from her. He pulled her closer and held her tight.

"Good night, My Cherry Blossom." He whispered.

"Good night, My Little Wolf."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him.

He knew it now.

He was falling for her.

And damn, was he falling hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how do you like? It wasn't too heated, but it was heart warming, I think. So Syaoran is finally realizing that he's falling for her. Not that he hasn't fallen already, but I mean he's noticing that he's falling in love with her. It wont be another three or so chapters until he finally tells her, but you have to remember: HE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HER YET! Or…that's what he thinks. Lol. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love them!

ALOHA!


	13. The Funerral: Part one

Hello everybody! I'm so sorry, I want to clear something up! Last chapter I said Sakura is 19. Oh sheesh, she's not a 19 year-old Senior. She's 17, Sakura's 19 in my other story! Sorry!

And I'm back from my trip so look forward to the next chapters! Hope you enjoy, read and review.

Hate or Love

Ch. 13: The funeral: Part 1

By: Sanosuke's foxel

Syaoran woke up the next morning. He looked down at the beautiful goddess laying in his arms. Smiling, he sat up and stretched. He looked at the time. Four in the morning. He'd have to wake her in about an hour. He sighed as he got up. They'd stop by some fast food restaurant or gas station and pick up breakfast. He went up stairs to shower. Walking into the bathroom, he noticed that the windows in the bathroom were open. Something he never, ever did.

He shut them but didn't think twice of it. Maybe Sakura opened them. He stripped down and walked into the shower. ((And since this is PG-13, you see nothing! There is a big sign on his lower half that says "Private" on it. Lol, you only see his lean, 6 pack. Not the blocky kind, I said lean! Lol. Anyway, on with the story.))

After about 15 minutes, Syaoran stepped out and slipped on his boxers along with a semi-formal dress pants. He was about to walk into his room when the scream filled the whole house. He ran down stairs, seeing a panicked Sakura and the front door wide open. He shut it because the wind was hitting her directly and rushed over, pulling her into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, holding her close and kissing her forehead. She reached around him, holding him tightly, as if her life depended on it.

"She was here. Kyoko. That bitch! She was here. She was going to kill me; Just like she killed my dad!" She cried loudly, still holding on to Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at nothing in particular and held her closer. "Sakura, don't worry, I'm here now. Shh………it's okay."

"It's not Syaoran; It's not okay! She's going to come back! She's going to kill me; and then you and then everyone else that I love! I can't stay here! I need to leave! I'm putting you in danger! I need to---"

"Hush!" He demanded, but in a soft, calm voice. "You are not leaving. I'm going to keep you safe. Don't you worry. She's not going to kill anyone. Right after school tomorrow, we will call the cops. Don't worry, babe. Don't worry." He kissed her temple and hushed her as she cried silently into his chest. It went on like that for about 45 minutes until Syaoran finally pulled away, just a bit.

"Sakura, you need to go get ready, okay? Don't worry, I'll go and lock all the windows. I want you to bath in the bathroom in my room." He said, remembering that the witch had entered from the hallway bathroom. "I promise you, she will not come back. I promise you."

She nodded and stood up with the help of Syaoran. He walked her to the bathroom and got some towels. When he heard her start the shower, he opened the door, put the towels down and then walked to his closet, pulling out a Black, button-up shirt. He sighed, putting it on and sat on his bed. He heard the shower turn off a couple minutes later and just a few after that, Sakura emerged, the towel wrapped around her tightly. She tried to give her best smile and Syaoran stood up, walking next to her. Both were blushing as Sakura was only in the towel, but Syaoran was too worried to care, and Sakura just wanted him near.

He walked her to her room and she went inside, then he moved to the stairs and sat down, waiting for her. He looked at his watch, and decided to get his wallet and keys that were in his room.

Walking into his room, he grabbed them and started to head out. Right when he reached Sakura's door, it opened, and Sakura jumped.

"Hey, it's just me. I was walking from my room. Had to get my wallet and keys. You ready to go? We'll stop somewhere on the way for us to eat. There'll be donuts and pie there anyway. For everyone to eat before anything starts."

She nodded and grabbed his hand, together they walked down the stairs. Sakura was in a simple black dress. It flowed to her knees, and had spaghetti straps. She had on lip gloss and eye liner like always.

Syaoran let go of her hand for a minute, putting on her coat, and then putting on his. Taking her hand in his once more, he guided her outside.

"Hey, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Blaze? I thought he wasn't leaving until tomorrow or the next day."

"He slept over at my mom's hotel. He wanted to catch up with them."

"Oh. Did I keep you away from them?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I caught up with them during dinner. And I wanted to be with you." He said, making her nod.

They drove off silently, after a little stop to get some food, they made their way to the church. Going into it, they saw the casket and Sakura's eyes watered. "I can't do this." She muttered.

"No, Sakura, you can. Just think, your father is in a better place, a place with your mom where he is happy. Come on now, don't cry." He said, hugging her tightly. "It'll all past, right after this, it'll only be a little while."

Sakura nodded and hugged him tightly. Seems as if she had been doing a lot of crying today. She looked up at him and gave her best smile. "You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

She hit him lightly across the arm. He pretended to be hurt. She smiled at him and he kissed her. She gave him the kiss back. Many more kisses arose from the first, and Syaoran chuckled.

"I don't think it's so right to do this in front of your father." He told her, laughing slightly.

"Aww, but he's always watching me, Syaoran. He was watching me last night, I'm sure." She giggled when he captured her lips into another mesmerizing kiss. Syaoran laughed slightly, giving her even more kisses.

"HEY!" The voice boomed from the front door and they broke a part, seeing none other then Touya. Sakura fidgeted and Syaoran took up on another glaring contest with her brother. "What the hell's going on?!"

"You shouldn't say the word hell in a church. It's holy." Syaoran muttered loud enough for Touya to hear. Sakura giggled slightly then stopped after her brother shouted again.

"What were you doing to my sister?! You think making out with her is something to do in a church?" He asked, his tone cold.

Syaoran shrugged. "People kiss all the time in churches. You know, when two people get married, they kiss right in front of the cross." He pointed to where Sakura's father lied, above it was a cross.

"Well are you two getting married?"

"Doesn't make a difference, you said you shouldn't kiss in a church, I just made my point by saying that people can kiss in a church, it's nothing wrong." He smirked when Touya stomped up to him and grabbed his collar, challenging him.

"You bas---"

"TOUYA!"

Touya gulped and let go off Syaoran, turning around and putting a nervous smile on. "H-hi, dear."

Tiffany glared at him. "What where you doing?" She asked, putting a hand on her stomach, reminding him of her earlier threat.

"N-nothing!" He stammered. Syaoran gave out a small chuckle. The idiot. "I was just joking around here with my new found buddy." He said, putting a hand around Syaoran's hand, shaking him madly. Syaoran was about an inch or two shorter then Touya, which made him already around 6'2".

Tiffany shook her head as Syaoran through Touya's hand off his shoulder. Tiffany smiled at Sakura. "This place is so peaceful, Sakura. I'm so glad you were able to get such a nice place."

"It would have been better if I had more money, but Syaoran helped out a lot." She smiled and looked around. There were wooden benches lined up after the other, and carpeted floor. In the front, stood piles of flowers, which would get more once people started to arrive. A cross stood steadily in the back of Jesus. And the casket of their father laid in front of that. The casket was still closed, and Sakura moved over to Touya, gripping his hand.

"Come on, Onii-chan. Let's go tell daddy bye." She smiled at him and he gripped her hand, walking to the front. Syaoran and Tiffany stood at the back, watching them sadly.

Touya let go of her hand, and opened the front of the casket. Tears weld up in Sakura's eyes, and Touya wrapped a hand around her shoulder, holding her tightly. "He looks so happy." Touya muttered, looking at his fathers smiling face. 'you're selfish father, as happy as you are, you made Sakura suffer.' He thought, and he swore he saw his fathers smile frown, then reappear smiling. 'nevermind, father, I'm sorry. Sakura will do fine, she has Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, me and Tiffany. She will be fine.'

Sakura grabbed on to Touya's torso, holding on tightly. She sobbed in his chest and held onto her. He let his tears fall, and he kissed her head. "He's in a better place now." He muttered. Sakura nodded, it was hard to accept, but it was reality.

"I know, but………Touya, I'm gonna miss him!" She cried out, causing Touya's heart to clench.

"He wants you to be happy. You can't mourn him after this day, this is the mourning day, after this, you need to be happy." He bet down to his knees and embraced her. Her hands laid on his shoulders and she continued to cry. "I want you to be happy. I'm sorry that I yelled at the br—Syaoran, I want you to be happy. My blessings go to you and him, I hope you two make it through long, you need someone, and I'm not always here. I have some good news to tell you though. I was going to wait, but now seems the best time to tell you."

She pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes. "What?"

"You know how Tiffany is going to give birth here and everything, right?"

"Yes." She answered, wondering why he was telling her something she already knew.

"And you know how the baby needs an aunt so that we wont have to leave him with a stranger while we go to important meetings?"

She nodded. "So?" Her hopes were rising. What was he going to tell her? God, she hoped it was what she was thinking.

"Well, when we go back home, I'm going to talk to my boss. I want to start a business here in Japan, I'll manage it, just so we can move back here to Japan, and live close to you."

"OH TOUYA!" She laughed joyously and hugged her brother. "I love you!" She let tears of joy fall through her eyes and he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touya stepped down from microphone that he had just spoken in. He wiped some of his tears away. He had just spoken to the people in the church about his memories of his father and family. Now it was Sakura's turn, and the priest called her up. Sakura hesitated for awhile until Tomoyo pushed her up.

She walked slowly and turned to everyone in the room.

She saw Tomoyo and Eriol. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. Even Takashi.

There were her aunts and uncles, her grandparents from her mothers side, and her grandmother from her fathers side.

Her cousins, her sister-in-law, her brother.

Syaoran's sisters, and his mother. She saw a few of her father and mothers friends. All were crying.

Her gaze landed on Syaoran, his eyes showed that he was there for her, he would be for as long as he could. And it showed something else, something she didn't know what.

She took in a breath. And gave the best smile she could manage. "I remember when my mom died………I hadn't known what was really going on, I was only three. But I remember my papa, and my onii-chan………they were there for me, when I would cry for my mommy." She stopped for awhile. "Now I know what you felt, Onii-chan." She directed to her brother. "It does hurt to loose someone that you care about so much, to love some one so much and then………they're gone.

"But like everyone has been telling me, he's in a better place, with my mom, and he's happy. The night my father died………I had a dream………maybe not a dream but my mother and father where there, and they talked to me. I was sad at first, because they weren't going to stay with me………but not anymore.

"I remember all the memories of my father, of my family. All the good times we had. The happy, the sad, everything. My father did everything to make me and my brother happy, even if it meant him being unhappy. He did it. And now I realize how much he really meant to me.

"I love my father, just like everyone here. Today is a day of mourning, as my brother said, but my papa would never want anyone to cry for him past this day. He wants you all happy. So please, don't cry tomorrow, I want my papa happy, this will make him happy. Mourn today, smile tomorrow. He wants it. He's watching over all of us." She smiled as her eyes watered. "That's all."

She walked down and the priest took over. She sat in between her brother and Syaoran; the two men in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this chapter. In the next chapter Syaoran takes Sakura to the cops and they go to get Kyoko. So…what's going to happen? Is this all going to finally be over. Can't say that it will. Lol. Any way,

MELE KALIKIMAKA ((Merry Christmas)) Even if it is kind-a late by a couple of days. LOL.

And Happy new year.

BUB-BAI

p.s. I may be changing my sign-in name. So look out for that.


	14. The Funeral: Part 2: Going into Labor

So sorry that this chapter is so late and so short. But I have good reasons and it's not only the school reason. It's this: My dad, which I haven't seen since I was one, and since I haven't talked to since I was 6 called me for the first time on Martin Luther King day. So, I've been busy talking to him, which he is in New York. Plus I've been talking to my best friend in Tennessee and my other good friend in Virginia. So, basically, I've been busy with that.

Then the other is school work. bad excuse, I know. But we have a really big project due soon, and I've been working hard on it.

Third reason, me and my other friends have been hanging out so much, we're rebuilding the bond we once had.

Fourth reason, my sweet 16 is in March, and we're celebrating it three whole days, two nights. So, even if it's a while away, it's going to be big, and I'm starting all my planning.

The last reason is that I have totally had authors block. I had no clue what to write! You can tell in this chapter. I'm so glad I finally finished this one and I can work on the next one. My other story has all the way up to Chapter 9 done, but I don't update that story unless I update this one and vice versa.

This chapter lacks detail and length, and I'm really, really sorry. I know what I'm gonna write for the next chapter, at lease I hope so, and I'll get that up as soon as possible. Alright then, thanks for all the reviews. Till the bottom.

Hate or Love

By: Nalu Gurl

Chapter 14: the Funeral part 2: going into labor

Sakura stood with her brother as she talked to some people that she had never met before. She was surprised to see how many gifts were given to the family, and the envelope box was full, no doubt with money.

Touya was talking on and on with a man who was supposed to be her 2nd or 3rd uncle. Apparently the men new each other. He stopped coming around once Sakura's mother had died, which helped her understand why she didn't know him and Touya did.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Touya. The man he was talking to had walked away to attend to some people. "I'm surprised Kyoko didn't come. Uncle Kei was talking to me about her. Wondering where she was. I know she's a witch and everything, but you didn't forget to tell her that the ceremony was being held today, did you? After all, they were in love."

Sakura shook her head. 'if only you knew, Touya.' "I told her that it'd be today, I guess she really didn't love him."

"Hey, I hate her too, but that's no reason to be mean. Maybe she's in to much mourning."

"Yeah, cause she lost all dad's belongings to me. That reminds me, you get the house."

"You can take it, I told you we're moving to Japan, why would I need that house when I'm gonna have a mansion?" Sakura laughed slightly.

"You…Mansion? You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not, I got a lot of money. Plus with this new building being built here, it's sure to make me more rich then I am now."

"So why not donating some of that money to me?" She asked, hitting him on the arm. He pretended to be sore.

"That's why, you Kaijuu."

"Shut up!" She laughed, stomping on his feet. She turned to see some men carrying her father's coffin out the door and into a large car. (I forgot what it's called! Sry!))

Touya was making the announcement for everyone to head of to the cemetery so that he could be buried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all watched as the priest said his last words and the coffin was lowered into the ground. Rose petals, Cherry blossoms, and Nadeshiko's were being gently thrown into the hole.

Slowly, people started to leave. Syaoran, Fanren, Fuutie, Xiefa, Yelen, Feimei, and Tiffany stayed on the side as they watched the siblings talk to the priest. There hearts went out for the two, they were mourning the loss of their father, but at least they had each other.

Tiffany's cry of pain got everyone's attention and Yelan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sakura and Touya ran over, Touya taking his wife's hand in his. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I think………" She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Her water broke." Feimei shouted, looking at her in shock.

"It hurts." Tiffany cried, talking about the contractions.

"What do I do? What I do! WHAT DO I DO!" Touya shouted, starting to become frantic.

"Stop panicking, son!" Yelan retorted. Touya immediately shut up, his face still pale from the shock. "Are you having contractions?"

"Yes………" She nodded, closing her eyes again.

"Take in some deep breaths, count them for me. Touya help her into your car and have Syaoran drive her to the closest hospital. Sakura, you will go with them to keep your brother under control. Xiefa, you will drive Syaoran's car, and the rest are coming with me."

Everyone nodded and started to head out. In the car, Syaoran drove at 70 MPH, Sakura and Tiffany where trying their best to keep Touya calm.

"Not to, uh, you know, be rude or anything. But isn't Touya suppose to be calming Tiffany down? the one who's giving birth?" Syaoran asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Shut-up, you brat!" Touya yelled and took in some deep breaths. "Okay, I'm good. How're you doing Tiffany?"

"Better then you." She answered, laying a hand on her stomach.

"Funny, very funny."

When they got into the hospital, they took her in quickly as there was only a man with his wife who had an ice pack on her swollen foot, a teen who was sleeping with a blanket on what looked like to be her older brother or boyfriend, and an old man that looked as if he was waiting for someone.

They laid her on a bed and about 5 hours later, everyone but Touya took their leave. Doctors rushed in as the poor girl was ready to give birth. Touya moved over to her and kissed her head gently. Taking her hand in his, and Sakura taking the other, she smiled at them. "Our new family. Me, you Touya, and the baby. And maybe some other person special?" Tiffany asked as she closed her eyes in pain, but kept a smile. Sakura was oblivious to what she was talking but Touya got it and glared at Tiffany.

"Alright, let's get this done with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura came running out of the room no more then 30 minutes later with tears in her eyes. She jumped on Syaoran and smiled, hugging him tightly. "It's a healthy baby boy!" She cried. Syaoran, as well as everyone else, smiled and hugged her.

"That's excellent news." Yelan stated.

"That sure was a long wait. Good thing she was only in labor for 5 hours, sheesh, imagine if it was mre then 24 hours!" Feimei cried and Yelan laughed.

"Dear, your little brother here was stubborn as an ass. He didn't want to come out. Took him 37 hours."

"That's Syaoran for you, so stubborn." Sakura smiled at Syaoran as he puled her closely.

"That's right." He smirked.

"Do you wanna see the baby?" Sakura asked and everyone nodded.

"Now girls, you must behave yourself. The child is not even an hour old, don't scare it." Yelan stated.

"Don't scar the baby for it's life." Syaoran smirked and they all glared.

Everyone else laughed as they walked into the room to see the small child.

Sakura smiled lovingly at the little boy and took him from Touya. She rocked him slightly and kissed his nose. "So adorable!" She said softly as the baby was fast asleep.

"Have you come up with a name?" Fanren asked.

"Yeah. We're going to call him Fujitaka." Everyone looked at the couple and smiled.

"That's so sweet. But I'll feel funny saying dad's name." Sakura laughed slightly.

"May I?" She turned to see Syaoran looking at the baby and wanting to hold him.

"Sure." She gently laid the child in his arms and he smiled as he rocked him slightly, just as gentle as Sakura, maybe more.

Yelan smiled and then yawned. "I'm going to take my girls back to the hotel. You should go home as well, I know you two have school tomorrow." She spoke as the girls walked out the door to the car that awaited them.

Syaoran nodded, putting an arm around Sakura's waist as the baby laid comfortably in his other arm.. "We will mother. Thank you for helping us. You should have seen Touya in the car." He shook his head and Sakura nodded.

"Most men are like that. Your father was the same way. You'll probably be the same as well." She told him and he blushed. "Good night, Son. Good night, Ying Fa."

"Good night, Aunt Yelan."

"Good night, Mother." Syaoran, Sakura and Yelan exchanged hugs and she walked out to their separate cars.

Syaoran handed the child back to Touya as Tiffany was fast asleep and waited as Sakura kissed her big brother and little nephew. They walked out and went to the car to drive home.

Upon reaching home, Syaoran made sure that there was no windows open. Sakura took a quick shower and Syaoran did as well. Giving her a gentle and quick kiss, he smiled and hugged her, then watched her go into her room. He sighed and walked into his room, falling on the bed heavily, head first into the pillow. Sighing, he turned over and moved under the blankets.

What was this feeling growing inside him. The whole day, he was drawn to her and her beauty. Her smile, her tears, her happiness, her sadness. Her emerald eyes, her honey brown hair, her soft skin, her beautiful lips that tasted of strawberries. She was so beautiful……….but that wasn't the reason he was being drawn to her. At least not the whole reason.

She was special, and he suddenly wondered why he had never realized that he had actually liked her before. Instead, he felt as if he had hated her, that she was nothing but a girl with a perfect life.

But she wasn't.

She was so far from it, it was ridiculous. She was beaten, her brother lived in another country, and her father was never home, on top of that, she never truly knew her mother.

But that didn't help what he was feeling for her. Things were moving too fast between them. It wasn't a bad thing, but it had to mean something. How can a relationship move so fast unless they were destined to be together? Unless he was in love with her.

His eyes widened and he sat up on bed. Looking out the window at the beautiful moon, he thought about it. Was he in love with her? He couldn't be, right? He had hated her just a short while ago, he had only started dating her how long ago? It couldn't be. He couldn't be in love with her. It was impossible.

And yet, somewhere deep down there, he was fooling himself. He was in love with her, there was no other explanation for it.

And what about the feeling when his mother had spoken about him being frantic about his wife going into labor in the future? Why did he suddenly see a pregnant Sakura trying her best to calm him down as she went into labor, just like Tiffany had done with Touya? It only meant one thing.

He was in love with her. (I originally wanted this to be the end of the chapter, but it's only 7 pages blah, that sucks. Oh well.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko bombarded Sakura with questions the next day about Tiffany going into labor.

"Was the baby cute?" Tomoyo practically screamed in her face.

"How did Touya react? Was he crying?" Chiharu asked going into starry-eyed mode.

"Did Tiffany say it hurt?" Rika asked, grabbing her arm with wide eyes.

"Was she in so much pain they thought-" Naoko started but Sakura cut them off.

"The baby was so cute! Touya was going fricken nuts, he had tears in his eyes as he cut the umbilical cord. Tiffany was in pain, but she said that it was worth it."

"Wow." Tomoyo thought out loud as Eriol left her side to walk with Syaoran and Yamazaki once he read the expression on his best friends face.

"What's up man?" Eriol asked as they walked out in the sunlight.

"I was………thinking last night. And………I realized something that………might effect the relationship that Sakura and I share." He explained, looking into the sky.

"And what is that?" Takashi asked, looking at Syaoran as well.

"I realized………that I'm in love with Sakura."

"What!" Both boys exclaimed, getting glances from some of their classmates around them.

Syaoran sighed and turned to face them. "I fell in love with her."

"Yeah, we heard you, but what do you mean. You can't be serious can you? I mean………you use to hate her and now-"

"I never hated her!" He sighed once more. "I was jealous damn it! I took everything out on her! I………I was selfish. I thought I hated her………"

Eriol put a hand on his shoulder and some what massaged it, as if trying to get rid of the tension in his shoulders. Patting his back he sighed. "Love is strong. It's hard to get rid of it. Do you want to get rid of it?"

"No………but I want her to accept it. I know she's not at this stage yet, but I'm going to give her some time before I tell her anything."

"That's good."

"What are you doing today after school?" Takashi asked.

Syaoran was about to say nothing when he remembered about him going to take Sakura to the police station. Not only that, he had to get her to tell everyone about what she's been suffering. This was a long week, and it was only Thursday. "Yeah, I'm taking Sakura some where." He explained and they nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really really hate this chapter. Please forgive me! I guess flames are welcomes as this wasn't worth a good review. But be a little nice so I have ambition to right the next chapter! See ya! Please review!

Aloha!


	15. Turning her in

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm not gonna ramble on, on why this chapter is up so late. If ya wanna know, read the explanation in my last chapter of my other story.

I hope you enjoy this Chapter. It's not so great, but it's good.

Hate or Love

Chapter 15: Turning her in.

By: Nalu Girl

Syaoran walked next to Sakura as they headed towards the lockers. Sakura kept rambling on and on about different things and he had the feeling it was because she was trying to get the nervous feeling out of her body. Today they were going to the cops like she had promised him she would let him do.

Kyoko was going to be arrested, and every thing was going to be okay. Everything. At lease he hoped. He had the deepest feeling that Kyoko knew that he knew about what she had been doing. And if she knew that he knew, she also knew that he was going to report her for the safety of Sakura. And somehow, he felt that getting Kyoko in wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world. His mother would be leaving today, and therefore they would have to talk to her about what has been happening before she left. Blaze had gone back to Hong Kong last night, and he called this morning to say that he had gotten home safely.

"Does Tomoyo know that I'm taking you to the police today?" He asked her once she stopped talking. She was now putting books in her lockers and taking out some other books.

"She does." He voice was soft and somewhat scared, and he felt a pang of regret.

"You do know everything will be alright, right? I'm here for you, Tomoyo's there for you. Soon enough my family, your family, and all your friends will know about this and they will be there for you."

"Wait, Syaoran, Can you make me a promise?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend who nodded, wondering what she wanted him to promise. "Don't tell my brother, yet. I mean, he just became a dad………and I don't want to trouble him, you know?"

"I know that Sakura, but if we keep it from him, he'll be angry at you. Would you want him to be angry at you?"

"Well, no, but………"

"I'll tell you what. I wont tell him any time soon unless I absolutely have to, okay?" He smiled at her and put an arm around her waist as they walked towards the student parking lot.

"Alright, unless you have to." She smiled slightly at him and they got into the truck. He pulled out and headed towards TPD. (Tomoeda Police Department)

When they got to the Police Station, Syaoran walked to Sakura's side to help her out. She smiled at him as she jumped out of the truck and took his hand in hers, walking towards the police station. "After this you can rest assure that she will be behind bars and she can never hurt you again."

"I know. I'm sort of happy now. Before I was keeping it inside so that my dad would stay happy. I have no reason to not tell anyone now." She smiled slightly at him. "But………I'm still a little worried, I have this feeling that it's not all going to work out as we plan or hope it to." She admitted and he didn't dare tell her he had the same damn feeling.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." He tried his best at a smile as they opened the door to the police station and walked up to the front desk. The room gave them both the creeps. Not that it was ugly or dirty, but they both knew in the back there were caged men that killed people just for the fun of it.

The women at the front desk looked up at them irritated. "May I help you?" Her voice sounded irritated. She kept glancing back at the computer screen, making Syaoran wonder exactly what she was doing behind that desk of hers on the computer.

Before Sakura could answer, Syaoran stepped to the side of her, instead of the position behind her. "We need to talk to someone real important." He spoke, putting on a business like talk.

"For what reason? Witness? Turning yourself in? drugs?" Syaoran got irritated with the idea's she was popping up in with her head.

"No, child abuse." He spoke sharply.

"Did you abuse a child?" She asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Before Syaoran could reply in a smart-ass way, Sakura spoke up. "My father's girlfriend committed the crime of abusing a minor." She explained briefly.

"Are you jealous, dear? You do know that telling a lie is a crime." The women told her, her red, curly hair bounced around when she moved her heads in different directions, trying to act as if she was better in anything compared to her.

"I'm aware of that, and I'm not telling a lie. I also know the answers to the death of Kinomoto Fujitaka."

The ladies eyes widened and she grabbed a piece of paper. "They've been trying to figure that one out since it happened. What is your name?" The women asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura." The women looked up at her.

"Are you related?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, I'm his daughter."

The women showed pity on her face and wrote down the girls name, the date, and a room number. "And your name?" She asked Syaoran.

"Li Xaio Lang."

Sakura looked at him in curiosity and he smiled slightly. "It's my birth name, Syaoran is just the name we got used to calling me. Means the same thing."

"Oh." She smiled at him and turned back to the women. She pushed the paper into Sakura's hands and the two visitor ID's in their hands.

"Keep the ID on the top half of your body at all times or you're gonna get interrogated for being in the area I'm directing you to. Go all the way down the hall, then take two rights, one left, and then you'll see the number I wrote on the paper." She explained the hurriedly went back to her computer, typing away.

Sakura passed Syaoran his ID on his shoulder sleeve as she placed hers in the front of her shirt. She walked in the direction the women told them, going all the way down the hall. Taking a left, she paused. A security guard looked at her strangely.

"Are you lost?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, we're supposed to head this way. That's what the women at the front desk said." She showed him the paper and his mouth formed and "O"

"Please follow me." He explained and used his keys to unlock the door made of metal bars. The walked in and Sakura felt goose-bumps spread throughout her body.

Syaoran grabbed her hand, as if to sense her fear. They were now in the halls of the cells which inmates stayed. Syaoran glared at all of them as they cat-whistled. They seemed to get the point that Syaoran was passing; 'She's my girl. Back off.' But none seemed to care, knowing he couldn't harm them outside of the cold metal bars that held them back from the outdoors.

They continued to follow him until they came to an end, unlocking the metal bars and letting them through, locking it once again. "Make another right and then a left and you should see the room." He explained and they nodded, heading in the direction he pointed them. Coming upon the large metal door, Sakura hesitated. The numbers on the paper were engraved on the door.

Syaoran knocked on the door, his knuckles hitting the cold metal. He pulled back when a buzz was heard and the door opened. A man that looked to be in his late thirty's with brown hair and brown eyes looked at them.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Syaoran nodded. "We're here on to accounts. One, child abuse and the second, the murder on Kinomoto Fujitaka." He explained and the man nodded.

"Sorry about the travel coming here. I don't usually work in this room, this isn't my office. This is the research room." He explained and the nodded. "My name is Detective Marco Nakamoto. You can call me Marco. Take a seat." He told them and they sat on a small sofa. "Why don't you explain to me from beginning to end on what happened?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and took in a deep breath. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm Fujitaka's youngest child and only daughter," she started. "My dad was often gone from home because of his work. Dad decided that having an older women in the house would do me good, so he went out looking for a girlfriend, when in actuality, he was just looking for someone to take care of me. I guess he didn't want to spend money on hiring a nanny, cause I'm old enough to take care of myself, he just felt better. Or, that's what I thought. Sugimoto Kyoko. She wasn't bad at first, but when my older brother, Touya, moved with his new family and left me with her, she started to beat me."

Syaoran interrupted her. "And it wasn't lightly. She came to school in long sleeves and pants to cover the bruises. We were working on a project once and I managed to see all the bruises. It's not anything light at all. She even fainted once." He spoke, clearly wanting the point to get through. Marco nodded and motioned for Sakura to go on.

"Like Syaoran said, it wasn't lightly. It got worst and worst. I even stayed home from school some days. She'd make me stay home to clean to blood off the floor before my father came home." Her eyes watered, but she didn't cry. "The only one that knew was my best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. And I made her promise not to tell. I didn't want to say anything because I thought my otou-san was in love with her.

"Then my dad got into a car accident and ended up in the hospital. I ended up staying at Syaoran's house and"

"What's your relationship to Syaoran?" Marco asked. Both blushed slightly.

"At the time?" She asked and he nodded. "At the time we kind-a, sort-a hated each other. But we were making an effort to become friends." She explained and he nodded.

"Continue."

"Well, I stayed at his house, and a couple nights before my dad was going to come home, I got a call from the doctor saying my dad had been shot and he was sure to die soon." Her eyes watered once more again and she shut them tight. Syaoran rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I took her to the hospital and she went into the room without me. I'm not sure what he said for sure, but she told me what happened." He explained, trying to help.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled. "That's okay, I can talk." He nodded at her and she looked back at Marco. "He told me that Kyoko had shot him. He gave me the will to who I am suppose to stay with "

"And who is that?" He asked.

Sakura pointed to Syaoran. "His family."

Marco nodded. "Anything else?"

Sakura shook her head but Syaoran nodded. "Somehow, Kyoko knows where Sakura is. She came to my house, broke in and attacked Sakura."

"Do you live with your family?" he asked Syaoran. He shook his head.

"No, I lived in an apartment with my cousin, Li Blaze, but he moved out yesterday to go back to Hong Kong, and now I have Sakura."

Marco seemed to think about it for awhile. "Is she staying at your father's house?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah." She told him and he nodded once more, standing up.

"In court, you're going to have to explain all of this to the jury and judge." He spoke. "We don't have evidence, however." He told her.

Sakura's eyebrow shot up. "What if the weapon she used is inside my dad's house?" She asked. "It's possible."

"It is. We'll take her in as a suspect and then we'll search the house for all the information or evidence."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran thought about it for a minute then looked at Marco. "If, just saying _if_, Kyoko is gone and missing, running or hiding, what will happen to Sakura?"

"We'll provide someone to watch over you both, as well as your friend Tomoyo since she knows all this information." He explained and they both nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how it went?" Tomoyo asked on the other line of the phone.

"Yep. Syaoran was really helpful too." Sakura told her. She looked over her shoulder, watching Syaoran intrigued by the movie he was watching. She smiled slightly then returned to her phone call.

The doorbell rang and Sakura sighed. "I have to go, Tomoyo. Syaoran's family is here. We need to talk to them, since as they are my providers." She felt the word funny coming out.

"Alright. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye, see ya."

"bye." Tomoyo hung up and Sakura did as well. She stood off her chair just as Syaoran paused the movie and let his family in. His sisters didn't pounce on him but looked worried.

They all sat on the kitchen table and Sakura hurriedly made them tea. Syaoran took out some snacks from the fridge, warmed it up, and placed it on the table. None of them ate, feeling to sick in the stomach to eat. They sipped their tea as Sakura and Syaoran took their seat.

"So explain to me what has been happening." Yelan spoke. "You were being beaten?"

Sakura nodded and explained the story to Yelan. It didn't take to long. They all say in silence as Sakura passed out their second glass of tea. The doorbell rang and Sakura looked up.

Syaoran pushed his chair back and stood, walking towards the door. "I'll get it." He told them and opened the door. The all poked around and Sakura's eyes showed relief, seeing Marco standing at their door. They must have got Kyoko. No more fear.

The look on Syaoran's shocked face changed her mind. Syaoran offered the Marco to come in and sit down. Sakura made a cup of tea for him and sat down.

"We surrounded the house. Went through every room, closet, bathroom. Everything. We checked the basement and attic. Nothing. We can't find her. She's gone." He explained and they stared in shock.

"And how do you plan to keep Sakura safe?" She asked.

"We send two cops to guard Daidouji Tomoyo, even with all the guards she already has, and we placed another two outside the house. They will switch off, taking different shifts until we can find her. Until then, don't get scared when there are cops following you around to make sure you're okay."

Sakura nodded, feeling scared. How could this be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Review please.


	16. She's Back!

Hello peoples! Yeah, this chapter is kind-a late, sorry bout that, but I'm actually into the next chapter, so it should be up soon. But I go back to school today, after being on a two week spring break. Yep! (I found out that usually the mainland only has one week off!) Haha, I laugh in all your faces. But then, I realized you have a three month summer vacation when I only got…like 6-9 weeks. So I don't laugh in your face. T.T And you guys also get snow days. I've only not been able to go to school once in my lifetime thanks to natural causes and that was last year when we had a storm and our lights went out. T.T To bad it doesn't happen often. I wish it did. We barely get rain, but when we do (Especially in the winter) it freakin pours! And my dad laughs at me cuz he's from New York and I'm telling him I'm freezing when it's only like…70 degrees. I DO live in Hawaii, and that IS cold to us. T.T I was freezing last winter when I went to Arkansas. Gosh…that's freezing!

Anywho's, enough with my story about weather. T.T I'm not really smart, but I'm trying to reach 4.0 next quarter (doubt it will happen) so I'll be quite busy. My work will come before these chapters. So, yeah. Sorry about that.

Hate or Love

Chapter 16: She's back!

By: Nalu Gurl

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran got up as the sun poured into the room. He yawned tiredly, and turned around, closing his eyes again. When the thoughts of last night with Marco went through his mind, he groaned and sat up.

The bitch got away. She ran. Why? Because she knew. She knew that Sakura had told him and she knew that he would force Sakura to get the cops involved.

Everything was on the News now, so, not only where they getting the help of the police department, everyone was looking out for Kyoko, and making sure that Sakura was safe. He looked out his window and noticed two cops outside his apartment complex. He groaned once more and got out of bed. Before going into his shower to get ready for school, he walked into Sakura's room and looked over at her.

Her auburn hair was tossed here and there, and her emerald, green eyes were hidden by her eyelids. A small smile was placed over her lips. 'If it wasn't for dreams, what peace would we have?' Syaoran thought, smiling slightly.

He walked over to the bed and gently tapped her shoulder. When she didn't move, he gently rubbed her shoulder up and down. "Come on, Sakura. You need to get up for school."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. "What time is it?" She asked.

He looked at the alarm clock on her table. "7:15." He told her and she sat up. He stood up as well and started walking out of the bedroom. "We'll go through drive through for breakfast." He told her.

Sakura nodded and looked out the window as he left. He moved into his room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. Soon later, he was in the shower.

The feel of the hot water one his bare shoulders relaxed him. If only this was how he always felt. Last night he had stayed up to think about his relationship with Sakura. He knew he loved her, and he also knew he never actually hated her. Then he got into the part where he became involved with Sakura's problems. Was this destiny? Was there such a thing? Was he supposed to come into her life and be her protector of the big, bad, evil witch?

It kept him up long. He kept thinking, thinking and thinking. He wondered when he would finally tell her he was in love with her. They were a growing couple, cuddling, kissing, holding hands, talking. Every day it got better, and worst. With each passing moment, since Kyoko came into her life, things where getting bad for her. He wondered if him coming into her life the way he had was helping her at all.

He sighed as he got out, wiping down. He remembered what Marco had told him the night before. 'I'm authorized to tell Kinomoto Touya about the problems with Sakura. It can't be helped.'

By this afternoon, Touya would know. What would he do when he found out Sakura was hiding something so big from him? And worst yet, she had told not only Tomoyo, but as well as Eriol and himself.

He dressed and walked out, grabbing his books and putting it into his bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, he grabbed his keys and walked out into the kitchen, waiting for Sakura to come down.

She came down a bit later in a white tank top and black pants. Her pink bag was hung on both of her shoulders and sunglasses where placed on her head. He smiled at her and gave her a little kiss. She returned it and smiled at him. "Everything will get better. They'll find her soon." She spoke, and he was happy to know that she wouldn't be crying to much over this. Sakura may be weak in the heart, but she was strong willed, and that was all that mattered. He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"You're right. They'll find her. Soon too, right?"

She nodded and took his arm as they walked out of the apartment. Locking the doors, they walked down the steps and moved toward the car. The drive to school felt like forever after they drove through McDonalds for breakfast.

When they parked at the school, they had ten minutes before school started. Sakura grabbed the trash and threw it in the garbage. When she turned around, she gasped at Syaoran standing in front of her.

"You scared me!" She laughed slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean too. Can I ask you something?" He asked and she nodded, wondering what he was going to ask. He grabbed her hand and entangled it with his.

"Syaoran…?" She asked, looking slightly scared, as if he was going to break up with her.

He smiled down at her reassuringly. "I was wondering if….me coming into your life, you know, the way I did. With our relationship. I was wondering if it's helping you or making it harder."

"What are you getting at, Syaoran? Are you trying to break"

"No! No, it's not that, Sakura. It's just…" He sighed. Placing her hand over his heart, he looked at her. "I was just wondering if I was…good enough for you."

"Syaoran, you're"

"What I'm saying is that, basically, I just…when we got together, on that date, you let me know everything. Where you…I mean, I don't know. I just…" He sighed and looked at her deeply. "I just feel that…I'm not good enough. I want to know if me coming into your life in this relationship, if it was a good thing or a bad thing. If I'm helping you and not making your life harder, or the other way around."

She looked at him as he moved her hand away from his heart. She smiled slightly, and replaced her hand over his heart once again. "You coming into my life is a great thing, Syaoran. You're helping me. You're perfect for me. If you weren't, I wouldn't have given you my first kiss, I wouldn't have told you about any of my problems." She spoke softly, and lightly kissed him as the bell rang.

Syaoran took her in his arms and held her tightly to him. Her hands encircled his torso, and she held him just as tight. Opening his eyes, he noticed the police car and the police watching them. He sighed slightly, and then laughed. "We have no privacy any more."

They pulled a part and she looked at him strangely. He nodded in the back of her and she turned. Laughing slightly, she shook her head. "Let's get to class."

He nodded and took her hand as they walked to the buildings. People stopped to look, all now knowing about her problems at home. The news sure did its job in notifying everyone. Syaoran glared, letting them know they were staring, and they turned around.

In English class, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko ran up to her. "Why didn't you tell us!" Rika asked, frantic.

"We could have helped you!" Chiharu said and Naoko nodded.

"Sorry, I was just…scared I guess." She laughed it off when Takashi walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"Did you know that when people don't tell their friends things such as bad as this, I'm not going to get my head banged because I'm not telling another lie to cheer you up." He laughed as Chiharu hit him. She was glad at least her friends were trying to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Syaoran waited next to the car for Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol waited around with him, his car parked only three spaces down. Eriol gave him a look, and then noticed the cops in the parking lot. "Is it always like this? I mean, are they always there?"

Syaoran looked at him, then over to where the cops where. There was only one, and he guessed the other was in the school grounds watching over Sakura. Another cop car was parked next to the other, which was apparently the ones assigned to Tomoyo. Later on, they had found out that cops where placed outside all Sakura's close friends, and of course Touya's house when he and his wife finally got out of the hospital.

"Yeah. They came by last night. They were there this morning. Always." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

It was silent for a moment once again. Then, Eriol spoke up. "So, you gonna tell her you love her any time soon?" He asked.

Syaoran colored slightly, looking away from him. "No."

"Why not?" Eriol asked, looking at him with curiosity. "If you love her, then she has a right to know."

Syaoran looked at Eriol seriously. "I can't. She's already having enough of a hard time with this whole Kyoko business. I can't possibly tell her I love her. It would make her stressed. She'd be thinking about it constantly. All the time. Sakura's a caring person, if I was to tell her, she'd be stressed over rejecting me without hurting my feelings."

"You don't even know if she'll reject you!" Eriol put in.

"Yeah, well." Syaoran turned away to look at the ground. "I'm not taking the chance anytime soon."

Eriol sighed, standing straight. He watched as Tomoyo and Sakura walked over, and another cop walked out, going to where the police cars where located.

Syaoran smiled gently at Sakura and opened the door for her to get in.

"We'll meet you at your house. Tomoyo and I will got get Panda Express." Eriol stated and Syaoran nodded as he got into the car.

"Alright." He spoke as he pulled out and drove away.

When they got home, they were surprised to see another cop car sitting outside the house. But the one that had been following them left, giving them the knowledge that the cops from earlier where now off shift.

Inside, they quickly changed and got ready for their friends. When Tomoyo and Eriol finally came, they picked set the table and ate while talking about multiple different things.

Leaving the boys to do the dishes, Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the living room, pulling out some games, such as pictionary, charades, twister, and others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura laughed heavily, trying to keep her balance. Syaoran, Tomoyo and herself where at the moment, entangled in a knot. Syaoran let out a laugh almost losing his balance, as he was carrying most of the weight from the two girls.

"Right foot red, Sakura." Eriol stated, making her look at him like he was crazy. The red was all the way on the other side from where her right foot was currently. She gave off another laugh as she tried to reach her foot over Syaoran and Tomoyo to get to the Red.

She let another laugh out, dropping her weight on her two friends, causing them all to fall to the ground. They laughed, even Syaoran, when they heard a knock on the door. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Where you expecting someone?" She asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, not that I can remember."

"I'll go and get it." Eriol stated when the knocking continued. Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it. He jumped aside quickly to not get trampled by the over angry man.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Touya hollered, looking at his younger sister twisted with her friends. "And you're fooling around? Instead of telling me, you tell everyone, and you're playing around! Shouldn't you be looking out for yourself!"

"HEY!" Syaoran shouted, making everyone turn to him, Touya glaring.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Touya yelled, walking over to grab his sister. "Come on! You're coming with me!"

"Listen, buddy. I don't care if you're her sister," Syaoran started. "First off, she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to"

An angry Touya went for a punch, but Syaoran grabbed his arm, twisting it back.

"Might as well give it up. You'll never beat me with the rage you're in." Syaoran spoke with venom.

Touya, knowing he was right, calmed a bit and tore himself away from Syaoran. "You want to explain to me why my sister didn't tell me or the fact that she should be watching over her life rather then fooling around?"

"I was trying to speak to you before you went on a rampage." Syaoran spoke, calming down a bit as well. "She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to worry you with your baby coming along and everything."

Touya stared at him, then looked over at his sister who was looking at him with watery eyes. "Is this true?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, moving closer to him. "I wanted you to be happy. I know it was hard with dad dying and you expecting the baby so soon, so I didn't want to stress you."

Touya stared at her for awhile, now feeling guilty.

"Touya," Tomoyo started. "We made Sakura full around to get her mind off of Kyoko, we wanted her to not worry and be happy. Sakura hasn't been happy for a long time, and she's always been worrying, so we wanted to stop that and let her be free for awhile."

Touya looked at the ground, obvious despising himself at the moment. Looking back up at Sakura, he walked over and drew her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I was worried about you and over reacted. I didn't mean to spoil your night."

"It's okay, Touya. Don't worry. I understand. You just scare me." She smiled at him, then wrapped her hands around him. "I love you, Onii-chan."

"I love you to, Kaijuu." He smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead.

"Awww, how sweet." The voice of an unwanted visitor turned their attention towards the door, where Kyoko stood with a smirk and a gun. "I say it's time for our little princess to die, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ACK! CLIFFY! I know, I know, but I'll have the next chappie up soon enough. Lol, I'm really going to look forward to that chapter. Here's a preview:

**Syaoran held the phone tighter to his ear. "Sakura…?" He whispered softly. "You still there?" **

"**Yeah…I'm still here." Her voice was even softer. "Syaoran…?" **

"**Yeah?" He asked, gripping the phone. **

"**I…I wanted to tell you that…"**

**He gulped. What did she want to tell him? "Wanted to tell me what, Sakura?" His voice was soft, as if he didn't want to hurt her, even if it wouldn't. **

"**I wanted to tell you that I…" She paused before she started again. "I…**

Haha! That's it! Can you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? I can't really tell you how many chapters there will be, but I think five at the most. It's coming to an end. As sad as it is. This is coming to an end. Cry Cry But I'm so proud of myself! It's the first story that I'm going to have completed. My next story, which I've been working on for quite sometime is called "Her beautiful, lost eyes." It'll only have 9 chapters, that's what I hope, but it's a lot more…deep? I don't really know how to put it. But yes, it has deeper feelings in that story. And it's Rated R, or whatever they make me rate it now, because there will be a lemon. Sorry! But it has a big part to the story, sort-a kind-a. The lemon will probably be in Chapter 7. You see, it's a short and simple story, so it's going to move…not really fast, but sort-a…yeah. I'll probably put the summary up for that story in the last chapter of this story. Hope you read it when I get it out.

Aloha!

Nalu Gurl.

P.s. Tiffany's still in the hospital, so yeah.


	17. I love you

Hello! Yep, this chapter is a little late…er…not really late…but later then when I first started this story the updates where a lot faster then I really improved my writing with this story. Not really, but enough to be good, ne? Lol. It's a big difference I think when you look at the beginning chapters and this chapter. I'm all pumped up to do another story. I have the other story I'm working on, and the Wo Ai Ni, Aishiteru, I love you story, which I a m now regretting not calling it "Miracle." Miracle would have been a better choice for certain reason's that I'm not telling, but I don't want to change the title cuz people may get confused. I have a idea in my mind, but I'm not sure if I really like it and will stick to it.

Do you have a type of story you'd like to read? Like…any type of plot? I want idea's, cuz I want to write! Lol, but yeah, so just give me some idea's you'd like to read about, I'll look through them and see if there's a story I will do.

Hate or Love

Chapter 17: I Love You

By: Nalu Gurl

They stared at the women in front of them. How did she get through without the cops seeing? This was impossible. Sakura moved slightly back as Touya moved in front of her. Eriol took her hand and pulled her near Tomoyo, and Syaoran was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his amber eyes fierce. "Get out of here!"

"I think that's impossible." She spoke, running a finger over her gun, a psychotic smile playing across her lips. "Oh, by the way Touya, I heard you have a baby now, right? I think once I'm done with Sakura, I'll go after your darling baby and wife, then you. How does that sound?"

Touya's eyes widened. "You wouldn't DARE touch my family!" He yelled.

Sakura, getting out of Tomoyo's grip walked in front of Touya. "You wont touch my nephew or my sister! I swear it!"

"Oh, the sweet, loving, honorable Sakura Kinomoto. How sweet." She gave a maniac laughter, holding up the gun, and pulling the trigger.

Tomoyo's scream was heard loudly throughout the house. Then, Sakura's came as she dropped to the ground next to her fallen brother who had taken the bullet for her. She cried, holding him tightly against her.

"Touya! Touya, you idiot! Why? You have a baby to take care of! Why did you do that!" She cried. Syaoran bent down, putting his hand over Touya's chest to try and stop the bleeding.

Touya turned to him, one hand placed in his sisters hand. "Hey, brat, can I ask you something?" His voice was soft, and stressed. Syaoran looked at him confused. "Can you take care of my sister, if I don't make it?"

"Don't talk like that onii-chan!" Sakura cried, moving hair from his face.

Syaoran secretly nodded to Touya as he turned towards Sakura.

"You'll be okay Touya. Don't you worry!"

Eriol watched as he held Tomoyo close in his arms. From the side of his eye, he saw something move. His eyes widened. "Sakura! Watch out!" He yelled.

However, the yell came to late as Kyoko grabbed Sakura, holding her firmly against her chest, a gun pressed to her head.

Touya tried to get up, but Syaoran put his hand down on his shoulder. "Stay, you'll only get in the way in your condition."

Touya, reluctantly, stayed down. Tomoyo dropped to his side, but her eyes where glued to her best friend as Kyoko smirked. Eriol walked closer to Syaoran as cops walked in from the back, obviously hearing the scream from Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her." Kyoko spoke, that same sick smile placed on her face.

"Touya…" Sakura muttered, wanting to get back and care for her brother.

"uh-uh-uh, dear, sweet, Sakura. I don't think you should be talking." She laughed a bit as she pressed the gun closer to her head.

"Sakura, just listen to what she says, alright?" Eriol spoke as he heard the police pull out their guns. Eriol turned to look at them. "Do you _want_ her to kill Sakura!" He yelled, furious at their act of stupidity.

"That's right. Now I'm going to leave with Sakura here. Don't you _dare_ follow me, or I swear I'll kill her. You'll be getting a phone call on this house phone, so be expecting that." She smirked once more before she pulled Sakura out.

Syaoran was about to run out, but Eriol grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "We can't. We'll get her back, don't worry. If we chase after her now, She'll end up killing Sakura."

Syaoran nodded, telling the cops that instead of standing there, they should be calling the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran watched as the men put their equipment up. They where going to try and track down where Kyoko was calling from when she called. Syaoran felt it was stupid. Did they actually think that she would call on the house phone and get herself busted? Did they actually think she was dumb? She got away with murdering Fujitaka, no one even suspected her!

Tomoyo and Eriol had left a while ago with Touya. Eriol promised he'd return by tonight, and it was already nine. They had kept Tiffany and her baby at the hospital, even though she was now ready to come home, and had given her the news on Touya's condition. Soon later he got a call from Eriol saying that Touya would be fine, and that he was sleeping.

Syaoran turned when he saw the front door to his apartment opening. Marco and Eriol walked in, and Syaoran let a sigh out. Eriol walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "We'll get her back."

"Syaoran, sorry about this. I thought I put trustworthy men to protect her." Marco stated. Syaoran shook his head.

"Don't blame your men. They did a good job………some things just can't be helped." He muttered, looking away.

A phone rang, and everyone looked around, expecting it to be the house phone. Syaoran froze. Was that his…?

Syaoran looked down at his vibrating pocket, and slowly brought the phone out. _Private number_. Marco looked at him, sighing. Syaoran was right. They should have connected all phones, from the house phone, to his, to Eriols, Tomoyo's, Touya's, even Tiffany's!

Syaoran hesitantly answered, taking in a deep breath. "Hello?"

"You thought I'd actually call the house phone?" Came the voice he dreaded, but wanted to hear so much.

"I wasn't in charge." He stated, growing angry. "Where's Sakura?"

"Oh, she's right here next to me." She laughed, the sound made Syaoran cringe. "I'll give you some time to talk to her _if_ you tell me all I want to know, and obey my orders."

"I'll do anything!" He yelled into the phone, looking at Eriol who gave him a supportive smile, trying to cheer him up.

"I'll let her go, if you give me money."

"How much?" Syaoran spoke, not hesitating. He thought as he spoke to her. _She wants money, but she wants to kill Sakura. This was her plan all along, she hates Sakura. She will kill Sakura, right after we give her the money. Just stay calm, Syaoran. You can do this. Just pretend like you're falling for her plan._

"I want five million, in cash."

"F-five million?" Syaoran spoke, acting as if it was too much. He could easily pay that off with the help of his mom.

"Do you want the girl to live or don't you?" She asked.

"N-no. I'll pay five million." Syaoran told her. "Don't touch her, I swear it, I'll pay."

"That's a good boy."

"Where to we pay you?" He asked, thinking of all possible places. He prayed to god it wasn't a place where there would be many citizens.

"Well, let's think of some places Sakura really likes, hmm?" She laughed loudly. "How about the penguin park?"

"But there'll be children there!" Syaoran yelled. Now he was worried, he wouldn't put innocent people in danger.

"Oh? What if I say at ten? Ten tomorrow night? Sound good? I think so."

"Ten tomorrow night at the penguin park." He looked at Marco to see if this was okay, and Marco nodded. "Done. We'll have five million there."

"And no tricks Syaoran. I swear it, I'll kill her. And the less cops there, the less chances she'll be killed."

"I understand. Can I talk to her now?" Syaoran asked, hope filling his voice.

"Of course you can!" She laughed, shoving the phone towards Sakura. He clearly heard 'no information, no suggestions.'

"Syaoran?" Her voice was soft and shaky, and he so badly wanted to pull her in his arms.

"Sakura. I'm here. Are you okay?" He asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine. My heads bleeding a little, but she knocked me out so I wouldn't know where we where going."

Syaoran gritted his teeth together, but remained calm. "Is it bad?"

"I don't think so." She told him. "Is Touya okay?" She asked quickly. "Where is he?"

"He's at the hospital and he's fine. They said he'll make it, he's just sleeping. And they're keeping his wife and the baby with them. Tomoyo's there as well."

"That's good…" She whispered, and for awhile, they where silent, listening to each others breaths.

Syaoran held the phone tighter to his ear. "Sakura…?" He whispered softly. "You still there?"

"Yeah…I'm still here." Her voice was even softer. "Syaoran…?"

"Yeah?" He asked, gripping the phone.

"I…I wanted to tell you that…"

He gulped. What did she want to tell him? "Wanted to tell me what, Sakura?" His voice was soft, as if he didn't want to hurt her, even if it wouldn't.

"I wanted to tell you that I…" She paused before she started again. "I…I love you."

Syaoran's eyes widened. She what? And here he thought he was the only one that felt that way. It didn't matter, no time to think on it. She loved him, and he was going to be there for her. He would tell her his feelings.

"God, Sakura. I love you, too." He whispered back, and he heard her sniffling.

"Please come get me Syaoran. I'm so scared." She cried. Syaoran clenched his jaw.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll get you back, don't worry, okay?" He soothed.

"Alright." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Say good-bye Sakura!"

"I love you, Syaoran." She whispered.

Syaoran smiled. "I love you too. And I promise we'll see each other again, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura spoke, her voice trembling. "Bye…"

"Bye…Sakura…" He gently hung up the phone once he heard the dialing tone, and looked up at Marco and Eriol. "She's bleeding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked at Kyoko as she circled her. "My body………why can't I move?" She whispered, her eyes watching her.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Kyoko stated, kneeling in front of her. "Looks like all your bruises went away, no?" She whispered, trailing a hand along Sakura's cheek. "You know, I always wanted a daughter." She stood up, moving away from her slightly to look at her. "I wasn't bad until I moved in with you and your father. I really did love him. And I loved you as well. I was so happy that I would get to have a daughter! I thought of all the things we could do together. Was I bad in the beginning, Sakura?" She asked, looking at her with mean eyes.

"No…" Sakura whispered, her body numb. It was so numb, so tired, that she could barely talk.

"But I saw just how much Fujitaka adored you and your dear brother Touya. Of course, I didn't do anything, because even with Touya at his age, he was big, strong. Could I possibly beat him? No, right?" She laughed a bit. "But sweat, little Sakura here was so weak and vulnerable! Let me taking advantage of her. And even if you where about to tell on me, I would always talk about your damned father. How he'd be sad and lonely without me, would that make you happy? To make him sad?"

Sakura glared at her, angry.

"You know, I remember your father once telling me that your damned mother Nadeshiko could never be replaced! Did you know how that made me feel? Did you!" She cried, slapping Sakura hard. Sakura closed her eyes, her body so tired.

She looked up at Kyoko. "I had no idea---"

"No idea my ass!" She yelled. "I heard your father tell you that many times! You corrupted his mine! You cried to him, told him you missed your _mommy._ You brought Nadeshiko back into his mind! That damned whore! I wouldn't be surprised if you're not actually her _real _daughter! You're the one that asked if he truly did love me! You're the one that made him have second thoughts, and _you_ made him believe that I could _never _take Nadeshiko's place! It's all your damned fault!" The yelling came with kicks. Sakura bent down, coughing up blood, she closed her eyes tight. "I despise you!" She cried, beating her like she did before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter. Sorry. But, yeah, I personally like it. Why? Cuz they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Who would have thought Sakura would have been the one to say it first? But I built it around that. Trying to avoid Sakura's feelings as much as possible. To make you all think Syaoran was going to say it first, I couldn't give any clues as to what Sakura was feeling. Ain't I mean? Lol. So, this story is finally done. Let's see, today's date is April 19. And I didn't finish the other chapter for my other story. So once that's done, I'll put this chapter up with that. And, my computer's F'ed up, so yeah. Sorry if I can't get it up for awhile. Sorry! 

Nalu Gurl


	18. A godfather or Fujitaka

Hey there, well, let's just get to the story, no?

Hate or Love

Chapter 18: A godfather for Fujitaka

by: Nalu Gurl

Syaoran checked his watch. 9:15 p.m. Marco had gone to Penguin park putting yellow 'do not enter' tape around the place an hour ago. Finally his car pulled up. Syaoran stood, Eriol at his side.

"Everything's set up. We put cops around the place, just in case."

"How much?" Syaoran asked.

"10." Marco muttered. "She did say the less cops the more chance she'll survive."

"But didn't Syaoran tell you that she planned to kill Sakura for sure?" Eriol asked, looking at Marco angrily.

"I'm not sure on that, Eriol." Syaoran put in, looking at his best friend. "I think she wants to kill Sakura, and most likely it's true…but…we can't take the chances. And even if she does plan to kill Sakura anyway, we need to be ready. We can't have her trying to kill Sakura quicker then we intend her to."

"Did the agent get the money from your mother, Syaoran?" Marco asked.

Syaoran nodded, showing him the suitcase that contained five million dollars. "I got it…"

"Okay, let's go over this all once again, and then we can leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran stood in the middle of the park, right next to the penguin slide. A sigh escaped. It was now 10:10. 'Where are you…' he thought to himself.

His phone rung. He looked down at it. 'Private number.' Taking in a deep breath, he answered, "Yes?"

"Hello Darlin'." Kyoko's voice was heard through the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked, trying to keep his calm.

"I'm close by. You put a good amount of cops around, 10, plus Detective Marco and your friend Eriol."

Syaoran looked around. "Where are you?"

"WE'RE IN THE WAREHOUSE, SYAO---" He heard Sakura's scream and turned towards the only warehouse by the park. The phone disconnected, and Syaoran became frantic. He turned towards where Marco was hiding.

"There in that warehouse, Marco! I'm going after them. Sakura screamed it out, she could get hurt. I need to go. Don't send cops in just yet. Just surround the place." Quickly, he ran off.

Marco grabbed his radio. "You heard him, men. Get going!"

Eriol looked at Marco. "I'm going with Syaoran. They might need _someone_." He told him, and started to run off, grabbing the suitcase Syaoran left behind in his hurry, when Marco nodded. He sighed, grabbing his radio once again.

"We need back up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran walked through the dark warehouse. 'just give me a clue as to where they are…please…'

Sakura's scream rang through out the warehouse and he turned around, running up the stairs to the second floor of the warehouse. 'anything but that…'

A second scream rang throughout the building. He quickly opened the door to a room and saw Sakura, Kyoko holding her tightly with a gun pointed to her back. "Syaoran!" she cried.

Syaoran clenched his jaw. "Let her go, please!"

"Where's the money!" She yelled.

Syaoran swore. "I left it down at the park."

"Isn't that to bad?" She asked, getting ready to shoot Sakura.

"No, wait. I got the money with me." They all turned to see Eriol, holding the suitcase. "Don't shoot her. Here's the money."

"Show me that it's the money." Kyoko spoke sternly. Eriol opened it, showing her the money. "Good. Give me the money, and I'll give you Sakura."

"No." Syaoran spoke. "We trade at the same time. Come towards us with Sakura and we'll come towards you with the money."

Kyoko nodded, starting to move forward. The boys did the same. Eriol with the money, and Syaoran to grab Sakura. Kyoko glared at them. Grabbing the money with one hand, she pushed Sakura at them. Syaoran grabbed Sakura as she held tightly to him.

Kyoko's laugh rang through the room as she pulled up the gun and shot it at Sakura's back. Sakura cried out in pain, the bullet hitting her in the shoulder.

She turned to escape but there was only a window. She turned to see Eriol advancing on her as Syaoran tried his best to stop the bleeding. Kyoko held the gun towards Sakura once more. "Come any closer and I'll shoot her again."

Eriol stepped back, his arms going in the air. She slowly stepped towards the door, getting ready to leave. Syaoran gave Eriol a look, and jumped up, knocking Kyoko and himself off the second floor and plunging towards the first floor. Kyoko screamed, loosing control of the gun. It went off and Syaoran yelled out in pain as they fell in a pile of boxes.

Syaoran held Kyoko's hand down as she tried to escape. She knocked him off her, and grabbed the gun, running towards the exit. Syaoran chased after her. When she opened the door, she stopped, causing him to stop as well. Cops stood in front of the building, holding up guns. She laughed, bringing up the gun to her head.

"I'm happy, Fujitaka's dead, Sakura's about to be, I have money…" She laughed.

"Don't do it, Kyoko! Don't!" Marco yelled.

"Why not?" She laughed more, getting ready to shoot. Syaoran quickly jumped on her, causing her to knock the gun out of her hands. She knocked Syaoran away from her when more cops came, grabbing her and keeping her down. "Doesn't matter!" She screamed, still laughing at the same time. "Sakura's gonna die! I shot her!"

"Call an ambulance!" Syaoran yelled to Marco, who ordered another man to do it as he ran with Syaoran towards Eriol who was carrying Sakura in his arms. He grabbed Sakura into his arms, and brung her to the ground. She was beaten; a black eye, split lip, bruises and cuts all over her body, not to mention the gun wound on her shoulder blade.

"Syaoran, you're hurt." Eriol spoke, going for his side. Syaoran pushed him away.

"No, I'm fine." He spoke, pulling Sakura into his arms. "Just get the ambulance here…just get them here…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran sighed as his mother continued to fuss over his wound.

"You are so reckless! Just like your father! I swear it!" She cried. The women stood in the corner of the hospital room, looking out the window. She had flown in three days ago, a day after Sakura had been put in the hospital. It had been four days in total since Kyoko had been taken into custody and awaited her trial. Sakura hadn't woken since.

His sisters had gone out somewhere to get a quick meal with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Tiffany, along with the baby.

Touya had stayed behind, but had left shortly after to go and get coffee. Yelan stayed behind as well, but for different matters. She fussed continually about his reckless acts.

"One of these days you're going to get yourself killed. I swear it, how could you---"

"Sakura!" Syaoran interrupted his mother when he saw Sakura's eyes open slightly.

Yelan turned and gasped. "Sakura! She's up!"

Sakura's hand moved in his. She turned to look at him, and smiled. "You're okay." He whispered, moving over her to hold her.

"What about you? I heard the gun shot and then your yell…and that was it."

"It was nothing. I'm fine. How're you feeling?" he asked.

Yelan moved over, taking the girls other hand, tears falling. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I feel okay." She looked at Syaoran. "I have a black eye…" She muttered, remembering that Kyoko had punched her there.

"No, no you don't." Syaoran laughed. "Tomoyo used some kind of thing on you, she said you used to always use it. And it seemed to have worked."

Sakura laughed, then coughed. "Where's my onii-chan?" She asked softly. "And Tomoyo, Tiffany, Eriol…my nephew…?"

"They all went to eat. With my sisters. Touya went to go get some coffee."

"I'll go let the doctors know that you're up, and we'll get Touya up here." Yelan told her, kissing her forehead, wiping her tears, and walking out.

The doctor had rushed in, asking her questions and giving her medicine. Syaoran had moved away when Touya rushed in, rambling to his sister how worried he was. Soon enough, everyone had come in. Sakura had smiled, sitting up with the help of Touya. They where there for a half hour.

Sakura admired her nephew, not wanting to hold him because of her weak body. Syaoran had gotten a turn to hold the young boy when his mother and father got to busy holding on to Sakura and talking to her.

He looked down at the baby boy, who had somewhat of a smile on his face. "Fujitaka…" he muttered, rubbing child's forehead. A smile appeared on his face as he poked the babies stomach and it giggled a bit. He played in the corner with the child for the whole time, and the baby seemed to get a long with him, even if he were only a few days old. He grabbed at Syaoran's messy hair, his face, his clothes, everything, 'a sign of affection,' he guessed. He didn't notice Touya watching him with interest the whole time, a brow raised.

The doctor had come in shortly after, telling them she needed rest, and only a few could stay. Everyone had started to leave except for Touya and Tiffany. Syaoran hadn't noticed at first, still playing with the young child, until he looked up like he occasionally did to look at Sakura and make sure she was okay. He got up, carrying the baby in his arms, and moving towards Tiffany. "Here you go." He muttered, reluctantly giving up the baby boy. He looked at Sakura and smiled. "I'm glad you're doing okay. Get ever better."

He started to leave. Sakura, about to call him back, was interrupted by Touya. Tiffany and Sakura stared at him in shock. "Stay in here, Syaoran. You helped a lot with rescuing Sakura. More then any of us did." He motioned Syaoran over, who walked closer.

Given a seat next to Sakura, he took her hand in his. 'maybe I shouldn't be pushing my luck…?'

"Well, I just wanna say, you really do look comfortable with a kid. I guess that means one day you'll be a great father, don't you think?" Touya stated, looking at his wife. She looked at him for a minute, then smiled, getting what he was talking about.

"You know, Syaoran. What Touya is trying to say is that, well, basically I gave him the opportunity to pick the godfather, and I think watching you, he decided that he wants you to be it."

Syaoran stared at her in shock, then turned to Touya. "M-me?" He asked, completely taken back. "Me? You want ME to be the godfather of Fujitaka?" He asked.

Touya nodded. "so, what do you say?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, then at the baby. "Y-yeah…okay. I…I accept." He smiled brightly at them. "sure."

Okay, this chapter is SO late, but I gave my explanation. Okay, anyways, this story has like, at most, four chapters. I'm not completely sure how I'm gonna end it. I have an idea, but if you want to give any other suggestions, I can look at that and figure something better then what I have. How would you like this story to end?


End file.
